A Drink Will Do That!
by captain ty
Summary: Three friends end up somewhere they shouldn't be
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Okay we own nothing except Alex, Kathy and Ruth. Nothing written here is intended to be disrespectful of the real Band of Brothers.

Okay so this is posted under my pen name, but this is actually a three person story. My other writers in crime are; ILoveboyswhosparkle and Ber1791…we are working together to try and make something funny and a little different. Hope everyone out there enjoys our efforts…we know we are. :)

Chapter 1

Alex walked into the diner quickly scanning the room for her two friends. They had been meeting here after the History Club meeting for the last two years. All three had a deep love of history, especially World War II and used every chance they could find to get together or travel to learn more.

Alex had just come across the perfect opportunity to not only enjoy history together but also get them away from home for a while. All of them had reasons for not wanting to be at home and this would make the best summer vacation ever, now all she had to do was convince them.

Sliding into the booth with a subtle smile on her face, Ruth saw her first and frowned, "uh oh, something is wrong, Alex is smiling…why are you smiling, did you take candy away from a small child on the way over?"

Alex's smile grew and she began to wave a sheet of paper in front of her two friends. "No, no small children were harmed in the making of this pleasurable moment, however I hold in my hands something that is going to make the two of you scream in pleasure…well maybe not you Ruth, I hear it takes a little more to make you scream."

Ruth snatched the paper out of Alex's hand sticking her tongue out in the process. "You're always so nasty. So what is this little bit of happiness you now present…oh my God, no freaking way, Normandy!?"

"That's right, Normandy, a living history tour. We are touring all the battle sites and as we'll be there over D-Day week, all kind of reenactments, it will be a blast."

Ruth was so excited she was practically bouncing in her seat, "oh yeah, think of all the gorgeous men that will be there all in their uniforms; you know how I love a man in uniform, not to mention the wine oh I almost forgot about the champagne…holy crap, sign me up baby. What about you Kathy, you're going with us right?"

Both women turned to stare expectantly at Kathy. "Well it sounds like a lot of fun and I really would love to go, but did either of you notice how much it was? That's a little more than I can pull together on such short notice."

Ruth finally calmed down enough to look at the sheet, "yeah she's right Alex this is a little pricey and well I'm not sure I can con the old man out of any more funds. He's already suspicious why I go through so much 'food' in a semester."

Sighing Alex reached into her purse, pulled out a black credit card, and laid it on the table. "Have either of you ever seen one of those?"

Ruth nodded before adding, "A guy had one of those. Bought me dinner and…well you get what I am saying."

Kathy just shook her head looking down at the card with interest.

"Well the short answer to all of this money talk is that little card in front of you. That people is a black American Express Card courtesy of my womanizing father. He felt so bad that I had caught him and his latest mistress in bed together that he felt a little special treatment for his only daughter was required. Hence, the card so now I'll be paying for this little trip, all the two of you have to do is pack and come with me. All expenses paid, courtesy of Enrico Sindotti."

Ruth and Kathy both just stared at her, Ruth finally found her voice, "you're not kidding are you? What am I saying Alex never kids; this is going to be freaking fantastic, look we might even get Alex to loosen up and have some fun."

Alex smirked, "don't hold your breath. I'll send you guys the details about the flight tomorrow, oh by the way, since Daddy's feeling guilty…let's go shopping I'm sure I need some new clothes."

When Ruth and Kathy came out of their apartment building, they found a black limo waiting on them. "Ruth, what is that doing here?"

Giggling Ruth jerked the door open and hopped in, "Never question a free limo with oh is that champagne? God I do love that girl."

Arriving at the airport, instead of stopping at the main terminal, the limo took them around to the area marked as private hangers, stopping next to a corporate jet. Both girls got out and looked around.

"Hey buddy, I think you brought us to the wrong location, we're supposed to be meeting our friend Alex…not seeing her here."

The driver shook his head and picked up the bags, "follow me ladies, Miss Alex is already on board."

Both girls entered the plane to see Alex kicked back reading a book. "About time the two of you got here, take off is in twenty minutes. Thank you Eric, see you in a month."

Standing up Alex spread her arms to encompass the plane, "so what do you think, not bad huh? See Daddy was a little upset at the amount of money I spent the other day and it seems I had to remind him that mother was only in Switzerland…so the use of the corporate jet was my price for not telling Mummy." Rubbing her cheek absently, "and his sucking up for another temper tantrum."

Ruth dropped into the seat pushing Kathy down as she went, "nice Alex, I knew there was a reason we are friends."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_6 June 2009 Carentan, France_

They had been traveling non-stop for two days and were having a blast.

Today had been the best as they had been able not only to see an airborne jump but they had gotten to talk to some of the men participating and Kathy had found a World War II veteran that was willing to tell them his experience.

Pushing open the penthouse door, Ruth, Kathy and Alex came trudging in after another long day of touring battle sites.

"Okay, I don't know about the two of you but I need a shower. Then what do the two of you say to a nice diner and then we hit the clubs, that very nice man today gave me the name of a great bar down the street."

Alex didn't even bother opening her eyes, "Sure, fine by me, what about you Kathy?"

"Well it sounds like a good idea and I'm hungry, so yeah, let's do it."

By the time, they ate and found the bar the line was out the door to get in. Kathy sighed, "well looks like we won't be getting in tonight, maybe we could try back tomorrow."

Ruth narrowed her eyes and sized up the bouncer at the door. "No way, we're getting in tonight, first things first, Alex drop that hair of yours and put on this red lipstick and get rid of the shirt, tank top only, Kathy, stop hiding behind Alex and open up that sweater and plump up the cleavage."

They watched in fascination as Ruth pulled her skirt a little higher, if that was possible and pulled the top part lower. Facing them with a look of determination, "okay ladies let's go, my buzz is wearing off and there is alcohol that is not being consumed by me."

Ten minutes later they were sitting at the bar drinking fine French wine toasting their success. Kathy elbowed Ruth to get her attention, "so what did you say to the guy that got us in here so fast?"

Ruth laughed, "I told him that Alex would meet him later tonight and take care of him."

Alex merely raised her eyebrow. Kathy looked at her friend in shock, "I can't believe you did that…that was low even for you."

Picking up her drink, she toasted her friend, "darling, this is what it's all about. The pursuit of better alcohol, which by the way I want to add, this is a very nice cabernet. But now I propose a toast, to the smartest and sexiest women in Carentan."

As their glasses clinked together, the floor beneath them fell away.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The sound of gunfire woke Kathy up. She had no idea how they managed to oversleep, especially with Alex being such a control freak, but they had and now they were missing something.

Pushing up she realized two things at once, she wasn't in her bed and she was still very drunk because the room was spinning. Reaching out to either side of her, she finally made contact with someone's arm.

"Hey, Alex, Ruth! Get up they're starting without us and I'm not sure about you guys but I'm still drunk," Kathy said while she shook them awake.

She heard someone moan next to her, "I'm never drinking that stuff again. Why am I on the floor?"

Giggling came from the other side of her, "I told you Alex, you could never hold your liquor. Now just let me get up here…wow, guess that did pack a punch because I'm still loopy too. God what the hell did they put in there!?

Alex paused, ignoring the present rant that Ruth seemed to be quite invested on and looked around the room they were in, "how did we manage to end up in the basement…I'm going to kill you Ruth, what have you done now. Come on let's get out of here and get back to the hotel."

All three girls spent the next few minutes helping each other up the wooden stairs. When they entered the room, the basement door opened into they found it completely empty.

Ruth giggled again, "must have been a hell of a party to clean out the whole house, come on we're missing all the fun."

Kathy stepped out into the street and stopped in her tracks, "uh girls, something isn't right, where are all the cars and for that matter where are all the people?"

"Don't worry, maybe everything was moved for the reenactment and the people are probably out watching, come on I don't want to miss any more than we already have." Alex turned around and grabbed Ruth pulling her behind her as they walked through the town.

Kathy was right, something was definitely wrong here; the buildings didn't look right and the reenactment seemed much closer than it should have been. Alex finally spotted one of the men coming down the street.

"Hey let's ask him, he probably knows what's going on."

George Luz stopped dead in his tracks. The last thing he ever expected to see walking down the street toward him was three women, but they were wearing some kind of funny clothing and showing more skin than he'd ever seen in public. It took him a moment to realize that the taller one was asking him a question.

"Huh, sorry lady, what were you saying again?"

Alex sighed and repeated her question, "I said, where is everyone, I didn't expect the streets to be this empty."

Luz stood staring at them. She was crazy, they had escaped from an asylum or maybe they were drunk, that's sure the way the brown haired one was acting.

"Look lady, I've got no idea what you're talking about, if by everyone else you mean Lt Winters, well he is on the next street over. But why would people be out in the street, I mean this is an attack, you realize that right?"

Alex was trying to get her thoughts around what the man had said, attack, Lt Winters…what was going on. Her head was pounding and Ruth had started pounding on her back.

"Oh man Alex, turn around and take a look at what's coming down the street towards us. This has to be a Band of Brothers reenactment because here he comes, Mr. Smexy himself! Meow look how he walks, you can see all his muscles protruding from his uniform!"

Alex and Kathy turned to look at where Ruth was pointing. Alex knew she was drunk now, because sure enough, Lieutenants Dick Winters and Lewis Nixon were walking towards them. Then Ruth added "And look at that defined cheekbone! LOOK AT IT!" She giggled still trying to whisper.

Alex grabbed Ruth and tried to shake her, "you know you're yelling right? Try to show some decorum."

"Luz what's going on here, who are these women?"

Before anyone could answer, Ruth was free from Alex and hanging on Nixon. "You know I just love you, you were great in Band of Brothers and oh yeah…Office Space was the best. You don't mind do you?"

Before Nixon could answer, Ruth grabbed him by the collar and locked lips with him. Kathy and Alex both groaned, 'oh not again' and Dick stood staring as this strange person kissing Lew.

Alex recovered before the rest of them and reached out to grab Ruth and pull her off, "okay, enough of that let the man go Ruth. Sorry about that, she gets a little friendly when she's had too much to drink, but other than that she's harmless."

Nixon was currently watching Ruth with the same look you would watch a wild animal, "yeah I can see she's harmless and very friendly. Dick you want to help out."

Kathy who had said nothing up to this point suddenly found her voice, "you know I think you're the most handsome man I've ever met."

If Alex's head wasn't pounding so badly she'd have slapped her forehead in frustration, what the heck had gotten into the two of them? "Look, I'm real sorry about my friends, if you just point me in the direction of the hotel, I'll get them out of your way."

She saw Dick and Lew exchange looks, "what hotel miss and while we're at it, why are you dressed like that?"

Alex looked down at what they were wearing, yeah it was more of a nighttime outfit but it wasn't that bad. "I don't get it, dressed like what and what do you mean what hotel, how can you not know where the hotel is, you have to be staying here?"

Luz spoke up from behind her, "actually we just got her this morning, uh, Lt Winters, we may want to go get Doc Roe, these dames ain't acting right, maybe they hit their heads or something."

Alex turned back to face Dick, "okay let's slow down this story. We woke up in the basement of the bar we had been in last night, yeah I know a little too much to drink, and this morning we come out and the place is deserted and you're telling us we're acting strange. What is this, a bad rerun of the Twilight Zone?"

Nixon shook his head, "Twilight Zone, what are you talking about, this is 1944, there are no reruns, whatever that is, you're in the middle of a war. Now the three of you are coming with me and we're going to talk and try to straighten this out."

Ruth grabbed Nixon's arm, "Yum muscle and a uniform. She licked her lips and slowly let her hand creep over to Nixon's butt but Alex slapped her hand away in time.

Nixon peered around questionably from the sound so Alex went up to his ear and explained 'She also gets a little touchy feely when she is drunk.' She told him with a wink.

"Is that so?" Nixon replied as a small smirk played upon his lips for a moment.

Alex and Kathy followed them up the street, something was definitely wrong here and if the only way to find out was to follow Nixon, then so be it.

"So you ladies can stay in this room till we figure out what do to with you, there will be a man outside the room so if you need anything just ask." Nixon turned to leave when Ruth grabbed his arm.

"Well if you're offering, I really could use a drink…I'm simply parched." Ruth's smile was all sweet and innocent, but Alex was watching her…she'd seen this routine before.

Without thinking, Nixon handed her his canteen. He watched as she turned it up and took a healthy drink. It was only when she handed it back he realized what he'd done. He'd handed her the one that contained Vat 69. As he started to apologize, he realized Ruth's eyes had closed in something close to sheer pleasure.

"Yummy, Vat 69, one of my favorites…got any more?"

Alex and Kathy both stood staring at Nixon, he couldn't have looked any more shocked if Ruth had slapped him.

He finally found his voice…sort of, "how did you, I don't understand, most women…okay I'm leaving now."

Alex watched as Nixon scurried out the door, then turned to face Ruth, "congratulations, I don't think I've ever seen a man leave a room that quickly or that speechless."

Ruth dropped onto the bed with a smug smile on her face, "yeah, well I'm just getting warmed up."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Well here is the beginning of our humble efforts, the three ladies thank you for your attention and we hope you keep reading and find this funny if nothing else. We all love reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Okay we own nothing except Alex, Kathy and Ruth. Nothing written here is intended to be disrespectful of the real Band of Brothers.

Okay so this is posted under my pen name, but this is actually a three person story. My other writers in crime are; ILoveboyswhosparkle and Ber1719…we are working together to try and make something funny and a little different. Hope everyone out there enjoys our efforts…we know we are. :)

Chapter 2

_Alex watched as Nixon scurried out the door, then turned to face Ruth, "congratulations, I don't think I've ever seen a man leave a room that quickly or that speechless."_

_Ruth dropped onto the bed with a smug smile on her face, "yeah, well I'm just getting warmed up."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

George Luz and Lewis Nixon had suddenly become the most popular men in Easy Company. The reason was simple; they were the two men who'd just had the most contact with what Luz was calling 'them crazy dames' and everyone wanted to hear the rest of the story.

Luz surveyed the faces of the men sitting around him, they were all listening with rapt attention…Luz knew how to tell a story.

"So there I was, minding my own business when these three dames come walking down the middle of the street, pretty as you please. Can you imagine, in the middle of an attack, these crazy dames didn't have the sense to keep their heads down?"

Guarnere laughed, "yeah them dames is nuts alright, what did they think they were doing."

Pausing Luz looked thoughtful for a moment, "that's the funny thing; they were looking for something called a reenactment…whatever that is. But hey, that's not the best; you should hear how they were dressed. So the short brunette is wearing this dress and…"

"…it was covered in sequins can you believe that and we aren't even going to mention the amount of skin it was showing." Nixon looked around as his fellow officers, "come on Dick help me out, you can see these guys don't believe me."

Dick raised his hands in mock surrender, "hey you're on your own here, besides, I'm not the one that…"

"…the crazy brunette grabs Lt. Nixon screaming all the time how she loved him in something called Office Space and lays one on him right there in the middle of the street."

Luz watched as all the men began to punch each other. Luz raised his hands for quiet, "then Nixon tells them to come with him and damn if that little brunette didn't latch onto him again, and had it not been for the tall one, well…."

"…she'd have grabbed my ass right there. I tell you men, she's a live one. Then the best part was I gave her the wrong canteen and she drank it and liked it. Not only did she like it, she knew…"

"…exactly what it was Nixon kept in his canteen. You see boys, them dames is crazy."

Toye tapped Luz on the foot, "didn't you say there were three, what about the other two?"

Luz thought for a moment, "well one of them is real quiet, kind of like Winters. Oh yeah, I can't believe I forgot that part, so the quiet red head takes one look at Winters and says…"

"…I think you're the most handsome man I've ever seen. You boys should have seen Dick's face, it matched his hair." Nixon couldn't contain himself, "see I'm not the only one being molested by the women."

Harry hit Nixon on the shoulder, "so what did the third one do?"

"Oh, now she's a little scary see, she has these ice blue eyes, and when she looks at you it's almost like she can look through you, reminds me of someone, but can't remember who. She seems to be the one trying to keep the others in line, but man is she…"

"…tall, I'm telling you boys, she had to be the same height as Winters with them boots on and what boots they were…"

"…up to her knees and had the skinniest heels I've ever seen. Wait until you guys see them…these women are something else."

Collectively a sigh went across the two groups of men, because now they were all dying to get a peek at the 'crazy dames.'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ruth and Kathy watched as Alex paced the confines of the small room mumbling to herself. Ruth looked at Kathy, "okay, I'm stopping this. She's making me dizzy and after that healthy gulp of Vat69 I think her walking is only making it worse."

"Alex, will you please sit down and if you're going to talk out loud at least do it loud enough that we can understand you."

Alex stopped and looked at Ruth, "what are you blabbering about now?"

"I was trying to get your attention. You've been doing that for the better part of the day and we are tired of it. What's your problem any way?"

When Alex's eyebrow went up, Kathy pushed further behind Ruth. Let Ruth deal with an irritated Alex.

"What's my problem…hmm let me see. I went into a bar had a glass of wine and somehow woke up in 1944! No I have no problem."

Ruth laughed, "ha, you finally lost your temper, that is so cool. This is truly a Kodak moment."

"Maybe you should leave her alone Ruth, Alex is a little distressed right now." Kathy said as she tried to be the peace maker.

"Thank you Kathy, but I'm not distressed I just feel that our dear friend Ruth isn't taking this all that seriously. Stop and think a minute…that man you attacked this morning is not Ron Livingston but the real honest to God Lewis Nixon…which may I remind you is very much married. Then you miss innocent," clasping her hands together in mock innocence, "'I think you're the most handsome man I've ever met'", unclasping hands and putting them back on her hips, "once again, the real Dick Winters not Damian Lewis."

Ruth's smug smile only grew, "married smarried, the man is ten different ways of sexy. Besides, I don't see the wife any where do you? Come to think of it the real Nixon looks hotter than the actor. Boy they don't make them like they use too. Shame really."

"And I didn't mean to blurt that out. I was still half-drunk at the time," Kathy said. Her two friends stared at her for a moment in shock. Kathy hardly ever spoke up to either of them.

Holding her hands up in surrender Alex resumed pacing. "Okay let's forget all that for right now…have you stopped to consider what happened to us in our time?" Pausing for effect, "we could be dead which means even if there was a way to get back, we can't go back. Now that doesn't particularly bother me because I could do without my parents little drama fest, but you better decide how you feel about it."

"She's right Ruth, we probably are dead, none of us remembers anything beyond that toast and well I'm with Alex. I don't mind not going back, not like my mother would miss me any way."

Alex went over and hugged Kathy. "Honey, it doesn't matter as long as we're together we'll be okay. Look it's getting dark, let me see if that guard at the door can find something to eat."

"I wonder if there are bodies." Ruth thought out loud. Both Alex and Kathy smacked her for thinking such depressing thoughts.

"Hey I don't care if we have die, I am just concerned who the hell gets my damn laptop. Oh shit Amy better not take my TV. Okay so now I admit that dying sucks."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nixon was pleased with himself. It had taken two days to get back to check on the girls, but in that time he had been busy. He'd managed to find uniforms and boots to fit the two girls stuck in dresses. He figured they were the priority then when they got back to England he could figure out what to do with them.

The sexy smirk appeared when he thought about what to do with one of them, Ruth. Yeah she was something else, she was definitely his kind of girl, and maybe he'd have to find out just how compatible they could be back in England.

He was actually whistling when he knocked on the door. The whistling and smile died when he saw who answered the door. The look in her ice blue eyes could have frozen water. Who did she remind him of? It was driving him crazy. But right now, she was not happy.

"Why Lt Nixon, so nice of you to come see us in our humble prison after two freaking days locked up here. So what do you want?"

Nixon was relieved to see the brunette, Ruth step in front of the scary one. "Never mind her smexy; she's just being a grumpy bitch. She gets that way sometimes when she can't be in control."

Alex growled behind her, but walked away and left the two of them staring at each other. Alex figured if Nixon was going to leave her locked up with the two of them for two days…he could take his chances with Ruth.

"Well ladies, I do apologize for leaving you on your own for two days" he said stepping further into the room. "However, I did bring a peace offering..." He held out the two sets of clothes. "These are for you; I figure it would be a little more comfortable than what you are currently wearing."

Ruth took the clothes from him and tossed them to Kathy. "That was very sweet of you Nixy, but you know, we are just so dirty…seems a shame to put on clean clothes with bathing…so want to give me a bath?"

In the background a loud groan was heard followed by a mumbled, "gees could you two get a room."

The famous Nixon smirked appeared, "I'd love to sweetheart, but the tubs around here wouldn't fit the both of us and well this silly little war thing keeps me busy. Maybe when we get to Eng… got to run ladies but I'll be back to see you later." Turning he made a hasty retreat out the door before that little brunette broke down his will.

"You know Ruth, subtlety can have its merits sometimes, am I going to have to start carrying water around with me just to hose you down every time he comes near?"

"Don't hate Alex, you're just jealous that you don't have anyone to chase."

Kathy grabbed up her half of the clothes and beat a hasty retreat. She knew better than to get in-between the two of them."

Watching as Ruth dropped her dress, "you know I'm not saying don't chase him, I'm just saying how about not talking to him like he's a 2009 male. I think you're scaring him."

Ruth just laughed, "Honey if that's him scared, I'm all over that. Besides did you see his…"

"Hey ladies, I forgot to tell you, we're pulling back to England toooomm…"

Both women turned to face Nixon who had just opened the door and was now staring in complete shock as he looked at Ruth.

Ruth didn't bother to move, he was the one who came in without knocking, but she was loving the way the sexy smile suddenly appeared and his eyes lit up like a man looking at a whole roomful of Vat69.

Alex looked between the two of them…obviously they didn't have lace thongs and demi bras in 1944 if the look on Nixon's face was any indication. She was going to have to move fast or Nixon would be worshiping at the feet of Ruth any second.

Stepping into Nixon's line of sight and putting a hand on his chest, "down boy! You were saying that we're going back to England."

Nixon grudgingly pulled his eyes away from Ruth and looked up Alex. "Yeah, uh sorry about that I've got to go, someone will, yeah got to go."

Alex slammed the door and turned to look at Ruth. To Ruth's credit she put her hands on her hips and smirked at Alex. "Did you see the look on his face; oh England is going to be so much fun I can't wait." Kathy chose that moment to come back into the room. She took one look at Ruth's face and turned to Alex.

"Did I miss something? Why does she look so happy?" Alex rolled her eyes at the grin on Ruth's face.

"Well Ruth here was getting changed when Nixon walks in without knocking and sees her in nothing but her thong and bra." Kathy covered her mouth as she started to giggle.

"What did he do then?" Ruth smirked as she stood up and changed into her own uniform.

"Oh, he just told us that we were going back to England tomorrow and then ran out of the room as fast as he could." Kathy jumped up, her eyes wide.

"We're going to England?"

"Yep, and I can't wait-," Ruth started to say but was interrupted.

"To get Nixy alone," Alex and Kathy finished her sentence with their best impression of her voice.

Nixon ran into Dick as he was leaving the building the girls were staying in. "So Lew did you pass off the clothes?"

Lew looked back at the building then at Dick and smiled, "oh yeah, I gave them the clothes…Dick, you wouldn't believe me if I told you what they have on under those dresses."

Dick frowned, "how do you know what they have on, that's not very gentlemanly of you Lew."

"Dick, I didn't try to see I just opened the door and there she was…with this little scrap of material covering…"

"Okay Lew I get the picture."

Smiling again he slapped Dick on the shoulder, "oh no you don't, but maybe sometime you will."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**We hope everyone is enjoying the story and people are reading but we'd love to have a few reviews…they feed the muses.**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Okay we own nothing except Alex, Kathy and Ruth. Nothing written here is intended to be disrespectful of the real Band of Brothers.

Okay so this is posted under my pen name, but this is actually a three person story. My other writers in crime are; ILoveboyswhosparkle and Ber1719…we are working together to try and make something funny and a little different. Hope everyone out there enjoys our efforts…we know we are. :)

Chapter 3

"_Dick, I didn't try to see I just opened the door and there she was…with this little scrap of material covering…"_

"_Okay Lew I get the picture."_

_Smiling again, he slapped Dick on the shoulder, "oh no you don't, but maybe sometime you will."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dick finally found Lew leaning over the ships rail watching the soldiers' board for the trip back to England. "So what are you doing here, I'd have thought you'd have gone after the girls?"

Nixon snorted beside him, "yeah, you'd have thought that wouldn't you, but I thought maybe it would be better if I sent Luz, keeps all of us out of trouble."

"What are you talking about, what trouble?" Dick was now looking at him completely confused and with suspicion.

Without responding Lew pointed at the dock where the women had just arrived. "Now have you ever seen a woman fill out a uniform the way Ruth does? No probably not cause most women don't wear a uniform and since I know what's under all that and with pin-up curves is all her…yeah I'm keeping my distance, as you well know willpower is not one of my strong points."

Both men watched in amusement as Alex and Kathy pulled Ruth up the gain way. They couldn't help laugh at Alex and Ruth referring often and loudly to each other mothers as less than nice. Lew raised an eyebrow to Dick as if to say, 'see you do something with them.'

Confused as to what he'd just witnessed, Dick glanced over at Nixon, "Lew, what do you plan to do when we get to England, not like you can avoid them forever."

Smiling, "see I've given that a lot of thought and I was thinking that staying in my room drunk was the best course of action. I mean that's the only reasonable answer."

Dick shook his head and watched Nixon head off to another part of the ship…it sounded like a plan but Dick had his money on the little brunette to end that plan rather quickly.

Ruth was still yelling at Alex when they finally entered the tiny cabin they'd been given. Kathy was the first one to voice her opinion, "well they said it was small, but this is a broom closet."

Alex had to admit they hadn't been given all that much room, but there was no way they could stay anywhere else on the ship. "Look, let's make the best out of this, it's just a few hours and it really can't be that bad."

Ruth who was currently sitting on the bed with her head between her legs had to disagree. "Yeah not so bad for you, you aren't afraid of small spaces, me on the other hand, oh no, I can't breathe." Ruth's panting was the only noise in the room. Kathy and Alex looked at it each other; this might be a longer trip than they thought.

"Get out of my way or so help me you'll be sleeping with the fishes." Ruth pushed the last soldier out of her way; luckily he landed on the pier.

Alex was laughing until she was shoved hard from behind by Kathy who quickly joined Ruth in kneeling on the pier.

"Thank you, thank you dear Lord for getting me off that floating coffin." Ruth continued to kiss the pier in joy. Finally she glanced over at Kathy whose color was slowly moving from green tinged back to its usual peaches and cream.

Kathy and Ruth refocused their attention on the pair of brown boots that had just appeared in their line of sight. "Alright if you two are done, Luz here would like to take us to where we are staying and I for one really could use a bath."

At the word bath, Ruth was on her feet, the predatory smile on her face had Luz backing up. "Did someone say bath?!"

"Okay ladies, here we are. Mrs. Anderson is expecting you and if you need anything Winters and Nixon are, just next door so I think I'll be going. Oh I forgot, if you ladies are looking for something to do, we'll be down at the pub tonight, I know the boys would love to meet you."

They watched as Luz slid out the door and as a unit turned to face Mrs. Anderson.

"So dearies, I'll make some tea and the three of you can head upstairs. There are two bathrooms so there shouldn't be too much fighting over who goes first. One of those nice young men brought some clothes so help yourselves."

Smiling sweetly Ruth looked at her two friends. "Why don't you two go ahead, I'll wait and help Mrs. Anderson."

"Really, you're just going to stay down here and help the nice lady…right and they're handing out snow cones in hell." Alex's eyes had narrowed to slits. "I know what you're up to and I'm telling you…careful what you ask for, you just might get it."

Kathy watched her two friends stare each other down. She wasn't completely sure what she'd just missed, but it was time to separate them. "Look, come on Alex, you're just tired, I'm sure Ruth meant what she said."

"See Kathy believes me, I'm hurt that you don't have more faith in me." Ruth actually managed to say that with a straight face. This had to be her best performance. She was actually pleased with herself until she saw Alex smile.

Leaning in so that only Ruth could hear her, "I know you're lying…but that's okay, I'm just telling you, careful or someone's going to get hurt."

Ruth didn't respond just watched her two friends head up the stairs. As soon as they were out of sight, she was out the door.

Lew was tired; he'd waited until the very last vehicle to return before he headed to where he and Dick were staying. Smiling he hoped the girls would be pleased with the clothes he sent over. They would probably appreciate having normal clothes while they were here.

The family they were quartered with wasn't home from work yet, which meant Lew could take a bath and be alone for a while. Heading into his room he grabbed a bottle of Vat69 and headed for the bathroom, almost tripping over the boot in the hallway.

Picking up the boot he was momentarily disappointed, Dick must have beat him home, but he'd never know Dick to be this messy. Looking on down the hall he saw another boot, then pants, and then a shirt. It was the last two things in front of the closed door that had his attention. Dick definitely didn't wear little scraps of material that were pink and black.

Pushing open the door with his boot he found Ruth currently camped out in the tub surrounded by bubbles. He would have left and let her be but as stated before a man has only so much will power, and the bubbles where covering her so it's not like it's THAT big of a deal. Pouring a glass of Vat from the bottle he slowly approached the tub. "Well it's not every day a man comes home to find someone like you in his tub."

Ruth leaned on the edge of the tub, "well hello soldier. You must be very tired; would you like to join me? Hand over that glass of Vat and you can come in." Ruth leaned farther and seductively pulled at his uniform tie. Fingering the coarse material Ruth looked up into Nixon's deep brown eyes.

Laughing he reached out to push some bubbles out of her hair, "so do I even want to know why you are here."

"Well you'd said the tubs in France were too small and seeing as this one does seem larger I thought you might like to give me that bath now."

Taking a healthy drink from his glass, Nixon closed his eyes and thought about it for all of a minute, "sure, but first there is something I've been dying to do."

Ruth's eyes slid closed as he leaned in toward her. She could feel his breath caress her lips, his hand coming up to grip the back of her head, she almost sighed in anticipation.

"Lew, where are you. Sink needs you and we've got to get back. Lew are you up there." Nixon heaved a huge sigh before getting up.

Ruth opened her eyes to see Nixon headed for the door. He paused for moment returned to the tub and set the glass down beside her. "No sense for it to go to waste. Enjoy." Smirking he turned and left the bathroom.

When she heard the door downstairs close she screamed in sheer frustration. There had to be a way to get his attention and keep it. Downing the rest of the glass a smile crossed her lips, a plan had formed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When they arrived at Colonel Sink's office they weren't even given time to settle in their chairs before Sink got to the point. "Boy's we have a little problem as I understand it. You've found three American females wondering around France in the middle of the war. So what do you propose we should do with them?"

The men exchanged looks, they had no idea what to do with them, and it's not as if they were puppies or something. Finally Nixon spoke, "sir, as Easy found them, I think we could find them some position so that Easy maintains responsibility for them."

Sink frowned at Dick for a moment before nodding his head. "Alright boys, they're your problem, so deal with. Now get outta my office."

Outside of Sink's office Dick grabbed Lew, "what was all that about? Don't you think it would be best if we left them here in England?"

Shrugging Nixon continued walking, "yeah probably but it wouldn't be near as much fun."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When the ladies entered the pub later than night you could have heard a pin drop. All conversation and music had suddenly stopped as all eyes turned toward the door to stare at the three 'crazy dames'.

Bill elbowed Bull, "you know Luz didn't do them justice at all. They are mighty fine looking dames, I think I'll go introduce myself."

All the men at the table began to take bets as Bill made his way over to the women. Most of the bets were leaning toward him getting shot down. They all watched as he started to talk to them, only to have the tall one step in front of the others and raise a cool eyebrow at Bill and point back to the table.

The entire table howled with laughter as Bill headed back alone and sat down at the table. Bull nudged him, "so what happened?"

Bill shook his head, "I'm not sure boys, but I think the tall one told me to do something with myself that is physically impossible. Damn, Luz was right about that one, she's scary. Who the hell does she remind me of? Wait here comes Lt Winters let's see what she does now."

Everyone watched amazed as Dick spoke a few words to the ladies and they followed him off to the officers table in the corner.

"Gentlemen, I would like to introduce Alex, Kathy and Ruth. Ladies I think you've met everyone except Harry and Buck. So what can I get you to drink?"

Ruth quickly seated herself in Nixon's lap, "I'll have what he's having."

Alex said she'd have the same and Kathy tea. The women found empty seats, Kathy next to Winters and Alex between Buck and Harry.

When Dick returned with the drinks he sat down next to Kathy, "so how are you dealing with everything?"

Kathy shrugged and dipped her head, "well I'm okay as long as you don't put me on another boat, I don't think I was cut out to be a sailor."

"No worries, the next time I'm pretty sure we'll be on a plane. So you don't drink?"

Kathy looked over at Ruth and Nixon who were downing shot glasses of Vat69 before answering. "Nay, I think I'll sit this one out, last time I had something to drink…ended up in 1944 so the track record isn't so good."

Dick stood and held out his hand, "well how about we dance instead."

Kathy looked over at Alex who smiled and waved her hand in a 'go ahead' motion. Turning back to Dick Kathy took his hand and let him lead her out on the floor.

Kathy's heart was pounding as Dick's arm wrapped around her waist, drawing her closer. She couldn't stop her eyes from wandering from where Alex was talking to Buck to Nixon and Ruth, unconsciously looking for anything to take her mind off the fact that she was dancing with the Richard Winters.

"So, where are you from, Kathy?" Dick's soft voice was barely audible above the noise in the room. Kathy leaned in a little bit closer.

"Um, New York City actually," she replied. Dick nodded thoughtfully.

"And where are you from?" Kathy asked.

"Pennsylvania," he said with a wistful tone that didn't escape Kathy.

"You miss it." He nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I bet you miss New York, too." Kathy shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't really. It never really felt like home anyway," she muttered.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Dick told her. Unknowingly, he brought her closer in a comforting gesture. Only when she laid her head on his shoulder did he realize what he'd done. He blushed, but didn't move away.

"You know," Kathy said suddenly as she pulled away to look up at him, "I never apologized for what I said." Dick's eyebrows furrowed slightly. He had no idea what she was talking about. It was Kathy's turn to flush red.

"When we first met I mean," she answered his unspoken question. Dick nodded, managing to keep the heat from flooding his cheeks.

"It's no problem," he said in that quiet way of his. Kathy smiled and melted into his embrace again.

Buck turned back to Alex after watching Kathy and Dick head out to the floor. "So seems like your friend has made a good impression on Dick, that's the first time he's ever asked a woman to dance."

Alex shrugged, "yeah Kathy has that effect on people, just makes them want to take care of her, but hey she deserves it. So you were about to ask me something?"

Buck's mouth opened and closed almost the same instant as a man walked up to the table. Alex glanced around at the man and had to smile, he had to be the sexiest man she'd ever seen. Holy cow, she was having trouble breathing. Taking a chance she caught his eye and flashed him a smile. To which she only received a frown in return.

Buck looked between the two of them and then focused on the man. "Speirs, what can I do for you?"

Pulling his gaze away from the female that had smiled at him he turned his attention back to Buck. "I was looking for Winters to find out if I could send some men through on the range tomorrow morning."

Buck glanced out on the floor where Dick was still dancing with Kathy, "Yeah I'm sure it will be okay, we've only got a small group of replacements, I'll let him know."

"Thanks see you tomorrow."

Buck watched Speirs leave before turning to Alex, "hey, you don't want to get involved with him. If he got any less emotional he would be dead, he's not right for you."

Ruth who had been lost in her own little Nixon world finally pulled herself away long enough to quip, "well then Alex just met her soul mate."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Okay ladies, as you will be going with us we want to ensure you know how to take care of yourselves. Each of you will be issued a pistol and we'll teach you how to fire it, let's start with you Alex." Ignoring Ruth who was repeatedly chanting 'Fuck, fuck, fuck' because of her large hangover she headed near Dick.

When Alex stepped up to the line Dick handed her a pistol, "okay, just so you know I've never fired one of these things, what is you expect me to do with…"

The pistol going off caused everyone to jump and Alex to drop the weapon. Everyone checked everyone else and found no one injured except for Ruth who had upped her cursing because of the loud bang, until the yell from behind drew their attention. "What the hell does that woman thinks she's doing."

They all turned to find out who was screaming to see Lieutenant Speirs standing there glaring at them, a hole in the ground between his feet clearly visible.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Okay we own nothing except Alex, Kathy and Ruth. Nothing written here is intended to be disrespectful of the real Band of Brothers.

Okay so this is posted under my pen name, but this is actually a three person story. My other writers in crime are; ILoveboyswhosparkle and Ber1719…we are working together to try and make something funny and a little different. Hope everyone out there enjoys our efforts…we know we are. :)

Chapter 4

_When Alex stepped up to the line, Dick handed her a pistol, "okay, just so you know I've never fired one of these things, what is you expect me to do with…"_

_The pistol going off caused everyone to jump and Alex to drop the weapon. Everyone checked everyone else and found no one injured__except for Ruth who had upped her cursing because of the loud bang, until the yell from behind drew their attention. "What the hell does that woman thinks she's doing."_

_They all turned to find out who was screaming to see Lieutenant Speirs standing there glaring at them, a hole in the ground between his feet clearly visible._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kathy stepped behind Winters at the look in Speirs eyes. "That's not good is it?"

"No and I think you might want to step back, who knows how this is going to turn out."

Nixon snorted, "yeah she could at least have shot at someone else besides him."

Alex was the only one of the women to stand her ground when Speirs approached, looking like the Angle of Death. "Lady, you want to tell me exactly what you thought you were doing by taking a shot at me?" His voice didn't rise, though the cold threat was clearly there.

"Look whoever you are, it's not like I stood here and thought, gee who I can shoot at and picked you out of a crowd." Alex looked him from head to toe and shrugged. "However with an attitude like yours I don't think it'd be much of a loss."

Speirs jaw clenched tighter than it already was and he cast a glance over at Winters. "Do you want to explain to Miss" waving his hand in Alex's direction, "whatever her name is who she is talking to."

Before Dick could answer Alex took a step closer to Speirs putting them nearly nose to nose, "I don't care who you are, I told you it was an accident. Besides, you don't scare me, I've put up with worse tirades from my father and he usually let his fist do the talking. So if you're done trying to intimidate me." Without waiting for a response, Alex turned and walked back toward town.

Kathy and Ruth exchanged looks, shrugged, and took off after her.

Winters and Nixon both turned back to look at Speirs. Nixon was the first to speak, "well nice job Ron, glad to see you've endeared yourself to another group of people. Scaring your entire company wasn't good enough."

"What is it with the two of you, that woman is dangerous and the two of you stand here acting like I did something wrong."

Dick put his hand on his shoulder, "it was really my fault, I should have ensured the safety was on, so if you want to be mad, be mad at me not Alex."

Lew and Dick were speechless at the change that came over Speirs face. "So her name is Alex, well she is definitely interesting…I'll see you guys later." Both men watched as Speirs calmly walked away. Nix turned to look at Dick, "do you want to explain what just happened there at the end?"

"Nope, not even going to try, but I think it's safe to say that he finds her interesting. You have to admit, who have you ever seen stand up to Speirs?"

Nixon laughed, "no but… damn, that's who she reminds me of. Remember me saying Alex reminded me of someone but I couldn't remember who…Speirs, that's who she reminds me of. Maybe Ruth is right, they are soul mates and we get our own personal Speirs to take to the field. This should be fun."

Dick's eyebrow rose, "yeah, but fun for who?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Yeah well the two of you can leave me alone. That stupid man was lucky I didn't pick the gun up and shoot him for real. I mean I said I was sorry, how many times have you ever hear me say I'm sorry. For the love of God, the man is impossible, who the hell does he…."

Kathy and Ruth watched Alex pace off Mrs. Anderson's living room. Ruth would have liked to comment on the fact that Alex had lost her cool, for a second time, but she felt it was better to keep quiet this time. Besides, the hang over wouldn't let her be too much of a smart ass.

Kathy grabbed Alex as she passed by, "would you please sit down, you're over reacting, I'm sure he was just upset and that he's over it by now. You would have been upset too."

Alex looked at her friend for a moment, "who are you and what have you done with our Kathy? Come on help me out Ruth, Kathy is coming out of her shell, this has indeed been a shocking day."

"Stopping being a bitch" groused Ruth, "Alex, my head is throbbing and Kathy's right, you're the one over reacting. So now if you two will excuse me, I'm going to head off for a nap…see you at the bar tonight." Slowly rising from the chair, Ruth left the room softly so as not to jar her head.

Alex and Kathy started talking at the same time, "what bar tonight?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Kathy answered the door, she was pleased to find Dick on the other side. "Oh I wasn't expecting you, is everything okay?"

"Uh yeah, everything is fine; I just wanted to see how things were with Alex and if she had calmed down."

Trying to mask her disappointment, "yeah, she's fine now. I think she went up to her room I could get her for you." Turning she started for the stairs only to have Dick grab her hand and stop her.

"Actually, that wasn't completely the truth, I also wanted to come and see you. I enjoyed spending time with you last night and wanted to know, that is if you aren't busy, would you like to have dinner with me tonight."

Kathy's smile should have been answer enough, but she realized he was waiting on a verbal answer, "I'd love to Dick and maybe you could tell me a little more about why we're staying with Easy."

"Sure, I'll come by around six, see you then."

Kathy shut the door behind him and did a little happy spin in the center of the room.

"Well I'm glad to see that one of us is happy here."

Kathy stopped spinning long enough to smile at Alex, "isn't it wonderful, I'm going to have dinner with him, just me and him." Heaving a huge sigh, she dropped into the closest chair. "Wait, I'll need to get ready and do you think you could help me…"

Alex dropped down in the chair across from her, "breathe, I promise you by the time he comes to get you tonight you're going to knock his socks off. Come on we've only got three hours." Smiling Alex dug into the pocket of her pants, "yes and I think shopping is in order", waving the money in front of Kathy.

"Alex how did you get that money?"

"Well you see the officers in Easy are lousy poker players and I'm a card shark, so now we have funds we can go pick up so more clothes, something really special."

Kathy jumped out of the chair and started for the door, "well come on, we've only got three hours."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Full house boys, looks like I win again" Alex smiled and swept her winnings from the center of the table.

Buck grimaced as he watched Alex grab the money from the table, "I have no idea why I keep playing with you…I know I'm going to lose."

Taking the money and folding it, Alex pulled her shirt and put it down in her bra. Sometimes she really hated not having pants on. "Yeah you will, but you enjoy the challenge, admit it, I make you nights so much more interesting."

The entire table had been laughing at her comment suddenly became quiet and was looking over her shoulder at something.

"Okay, what's going on? I thought it was funny."

Turning to look behind her she saw the man she'd almost shot earlier today standing behind her. "Oh shit, not you again. I'm having a really good night so if you're here to start something you can…"

"Why don't you be quiet and come dance with me?"

While Alex was still trying to form an appropriate comment, he grabbed her hand and pulled her out on the floor.

Alex tried to put some distance between them only to have him pull her close again. "You know, I don't remember agreeing to dance with you."

"Yeah, well I don't remember you saying you didn't want to either." He responded and pulled her that much closer.

"You really are an infuriating man and stop holding me so close, you can dance with me without squeezing me."

"I didn't realize I was squeezing you; however I prefer to dance close with you Alex."

Alex pulled her head back so she could look at him. "How did you find out my name?"

"Winters told me, wouldn't you like to know my name, or is it easier to keep calling me whatever four letter word comes to mind?"

Alex glared over to where Kathy and Dick were sitting, but quickly turned her attention back to the man she was dancing with, "I know your name, its Speirs, and it's usually said with about as much affection as someone referring to Satan."

Ron laughed, "yeah probably so, but you can call me Ron if you want."

Smirking Alex let her free hand trail down his back, "now why would I want to do something like that?"

His hand that had been on her waist moved up her back so he could put his hand under her hair and caress the skin of her neck, leaning in he whispered in her ear, "oh I don't know, maybe because you like me or if nothing else, like to be challenged."

Alex smiled sweetly and pushed her chest against his hearing his sharp intake of breath, "well maybe your right, let's see who flinches first."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ruth was currently watching the show out on the dance floor very amused. Speirs had no idea who he was playing with and Alex was definitely going to give him a run for his money.

The slap on her butt brought her attention back to whose lap she was sitting on, "hey, that hurt."

Nixon smirked and pushed her off his lap, "why don't you, since you're up go grab a couple of more drinks and stop staring at Alex and Ron."

Ruth rubbed her hip and stuck her tongue out at him, "yeah well the only reason I'm up is you pushed me off your lap." Turning, she did her best flounce over to the bar.

"So hello pretty lady, you lonely can I buy you a drink?"

Ruth turned to look at the man who spoke. Definitely not her type, weasel came to mind. Frowning she tried to ignore him.

"Hey sweetheart, I'm talking to you," his arm went around her waist pulling him between her legs.

Ruth pushed against his chest, "look, you might want to let me go, the guy I'm here with probably wouldn't appreciate it."

Norman Dike looked around, "well I don't see anyone near you, so why don't you and I…"

"Let the lady go."

Ruth turned her head to look at Nixon. Finally, the cavalry had arrived. "About time you got here. See whoever you are, you need to let me go."

Dike glanced between Nixon and the female in his arms, "hey Nixon aren't you married? Yeah so what are you using her for a good time?"

Both Dike and Ruth were shocked when Nixon punched him in the face.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Screamed Ruth, men could be so silly sometime.

"What do you mean why; I thought I was defending your honor." Maybe Luz had been right these dames were crazy.

By this time, Alex and Kathy had come to stand behind Ruth. Alex grabbed her shoulders and tried to calm her down. "Careful Ruth, don't say anything you're going to regret."

Beside her, Kathy mumbled, "too late."

"You arrogant ass, I don't need you to defend me, besides, you were really defending yourself. You're more concerned that someone might talk about you…well screw you buddy. Come on girls we're leaving."

Kathy turned to Dick, "I'm sorry, I had a lovely time and well I really would like to…"

"Get your ass out here Kathy." Screamed Ruth from the doorway.

Kathy stood on her tiptoes and kissed Dick on the cheek before running for the door. Alex was the last one out shaking her head in Nixon's direction.

Nixon turned to look at Dick, "can you explain what I did wrong?"

"No, but I think you better plan on sucking up."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The time for Nixon to suck up never came and Easy found itself jumping into Belgium two days later. Dick had been relieved to find out all three girls were experienced skydivers, whatever that was, and kept him from trying to find an alternate route.

Dick had also decide since all three girls spoke German and French that they would be a big help to the entire company since there weren't enough translators to go around.

Ruth hadn't spoken to Nixon or looked his way, choosing to hang out with Bull Randleman and his men. Alex had tried to tell her she was being stupid, but Ruth was too stubborn to listen. Right now, she wished she'd listened. The Germans were surrounding her and Bull. She'd come all the way back in time, just to die in a Belgium town.

Alex finally made her way through all the soldiers to find Dick and Lew standing on the road looking back at Nuenan. "Dick where's Ruth?"

"She's not with you." Nixon asked the panic seeping into his voice.

"No she was with Bull and now no one can find Bull."

She watched as the two men exchanged looks before Dick turned back to her, "Bull's missing and if Ruth was with him we have to assume she's with him."

"Well then I'm going after her." Alex started back down the road, only to have Dick grab her.

"You can't were pulling back, trust me, Bull's a good soldier, he'll keep her safe, it'll be okay."

Alex looked at Nixon and hissed, "if you hadn't punched that guy, she'd have been with you and she'd be safe. Think about it." Pulling away from Dick, she walked to the truck and climbed in beside Kathy.

"Lew, don't let what she said bother you, it's not true and she didn't mean it, she's just upset."

Nixon shook his head, "no Dick, she's right, it is my fault." Looking back at the town one more time Lew climbed into the jeep beside Dick. He prayed for the first time in years that Ruth would be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Okay we own nothing except Alex, Kathy and Ruth. Nothing written here is intended to be disrespectful of the real Band of Brothers.

Okay so this is posted under my pen name, but this is actually a three-person story. My other writers in crime are; ILoveboyswhosparkle and Ber1719…we are working together to try and make something funny and a little different. Hope everyone out there enjoys our efforts…we know we are. :)

Chapter 5

_Alex looked at Nixon and hissed, "if you hadn't punched that guy, she'd have been with you and she'd be safe. Think about it." Pulling away from Dick, she walked to the truck and climbed in beside Kathy._

"_Lew, don't let what she said bother you, it's not true and she didn't mean it, she's just upset."_

_Nixon shook his head, "no Dick, she's right, it is my fault." Looking back at the town one more time Lew climbed into the jeep beside Dick. He prayed for the first time in years that Ruth would be okay._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"We're going to die, we're going to die, I'm going to die" was the constant chant going through Ruth's head. Bull had managed to get them out of the ditch and into a barn without being seen, but the Germans seemed to be everywhere.

"Ruth, you doin' okay?" His low whisper carried in the silence of the barn.

"Yep, just peachy for a girl surrounded by Germans. I think I brought you bad luck Bull."

His soft chuckle was reassuring, "nay, just a bad day all around I guess. I think if we stay here, we might have a good chance of getting out of here tomorrow. It doesn't sound like they're spending the night, but maybe just moving through."

Ruth peeked out the dirty window, "yeah I think you're right, they seem to be moving out. So…"

The door creaking open had both of them moving into the shadows, Bull automatically stepping in front of her. The man entering seemed shakier than the two of them. Before Bull could stop her, Ruth had the man against the wall with a knife at his throat.

_"What is it you want here?"_

The man was shocked and it took him a moment to stutter out that he'd come for the eggs.

Ruth slowly lowered the knife about an inch and told Bull what the man had said.

"Okay Ruth, I think you can pull back. Where did you get that knife?"

Ruth shrugged and kept on eye on the man. "Well, a girl from New York learns to act quickly. Check your bayonet scabbard." Looking down at his leg, he found that his bayonet was gone.

Bull laughed, "someone should warn Nixon about you."

Smirking, "no one needs to warn Nixon about anything, nothing I do or will do concerns him right now…got it."

Bull laughed softly, "well yes ma'am, however I think you two make a good couple, sure, you won't reconsider."

"I'll think about it, just get me out of here."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lt Speirs was walking down the line checking on his men when he overheard something that caused him to pause.

"So did you hear what happened to Easy today?"

"Nah, what's up?"

"Well first they had to withdraw from Nuenan then they found they had a couple of people missing."

"Yeah, who's missing?"

"Sergeant Randleman and one of them dames that's with them."

"Yeah, that's a shame, they're some mighty fine lookin' women."

Ron realized that they weren't going to say any more and decide to cut in on the conversation; he had to know which one of them was missing. "Which one, do you have the name of the female?"

Both men looked like kids caught with the hand in the cookie jar, "uh, I think it was the tall one with black hair, sorry sir I don't know…" The man suddenly realized he was talking to air.

Ron's whole body had tensed, when he realized it was Alex missing. His whole being demanded he do something, so he'd start with Winters and Nixon.

The men watched as Speirs left as quickly as he'd arrived, "what's up with Sparky?"

The other man shrugged, "who knows with that guy, I mean all we were doing was talking about the female who disappeared from Easy, you know the tall one and then…

A third man entered the conversation, "oh no, you got it wrong it was the short curvy brunette that's missing."

The original speaker shrugged, "yeah well whichever one it is; probably dead, so not my concern, hey anybody got a smoke?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ruth and Bull had sat together in silence for most of the night, both of them watching the farmer and his daughter, finally Bull broke the quiet. "So are you going to tell me why you were so mad at Nixon?"

Heaving a sigh Ruth turned to face Bull, "I was mad because he never told me he was married…well I guess I shouldn't be upset, I'm married where I'm from but…"

Bull shook his head in confusion, "wait, did you say you're married? Then how can you be mad at him."

"I just am, it's a woman thing okay, besides, it's not like I can go back nor is my husband going to show up after the war…its silly I know and now I really wish I hadn't have gotten so upset. I'm also upset because he didn't think I could manage to get myself away from that weasel…as you can see" twirling the knife, "I'm more than capable," sighing again, "maybe Kathy was right and I over reacted. I'll make it up to him…if I ever get out of here."

Bull put his arm around her and started to pull her into his side stopping and giving her a sideways glance, "if I hug you, you're not going to stick me with that thing are you?"

Laughing Ruth scooted closer to his side, "I guess not…I like you so nope. Well at least not tonight anyways."

Bull nervously chuckled as he put his arm around her. "So why don't we talk about something else, like how you three dames became friends."

Ruth snorted, "it's almost too strange to be believed, we met in a hospital emergency room."

"An emergency room, how did the three of you end up there at the same time?"

Ruth relaxed her head against Bull's shoulder, "well you see I was just sitting there trying to recover from the most marvelous sex with this really hot doctor, when Alex came and dropped down beside me. See her mother, had overdosed again and…"

"Wait you're going to fast, her mother overdosed…what is that and why would she do it more than once?"

Ruth shook her head; sometimes she forgot the differences in the time eras. "Well an overdose is when you take too many pills and try to kill yourself. The reason why is Alex's father. He loves younger women and her mother does this once a year to get his attention."

"Okay, well that explains two of you, what about Kathy?"

Ruth frowned in the dark, "well, that is a story she should tell, but let's just say she was the only one of us that should've really been there. Alex and I found her alone in the bathroom and well Alex has this protective streak and she just kind of adopted Kathy. See in our time Alex is rich, richer than even Nixy, but Kathy on the other hand…well let's just say her mother wouldn't win any awards. After that night, we've just always been together and well yeah we take care of one another. I bet their worried sick about me."

"It'll be okay Ruth, we'll get you back to your friends and then you can say you're sorry to your Nixy."

Ruth laughed, somehow him saying Nixy, just didn't sound right.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dick finally found Kathy exactly where he expected her to be, sitting between Luz and Alex. Walking over he cast a glance at Alex who nodded but didn't say anything.

"Kathy, how are you?"

Her tired eyes lifted to his and a smile graced her lips, "I'm a little tired Dick and worried, have you heard anything about them yet?"

"No we haven't but don't worry, Bull is a good soldier he'll keep them safe and I'm sure it will all be okay."

"Okay Dick, I know you're doing your best. Isn't that Nixon?"

Dick turned to see Lew standing a few feet away, "yeah I better go see what's up, try to get some rest, I'll let you know if I hear anything." As Dick started to turn away, she grabbed his hand using it to pull herself to her feet.

"Dick before you go, I know you're busy, but you should try to get some rest too." She leaned closer into him so he could feel the heat from her body and both of her small hands squeezed his. While it wasn't overtly sexual, Dick suddenly wished they were anywhere but the middle of an open field surrounded by soldiers.

Kathy sat back down between Alex and Luz, not glancing at either of them knowing that one of them would say something. She wasn't disappointed when Alex leaned in and whispered in her ear, "nice, very nice, see that's what I kept trying to tell Ruth about subtlety it works."

Kathy could feel her ears get hot and was suddenly very thankful for the dark. Quickly looking around she searched for anything to draw Alex's attention, she found it in Ron Speirs. "Hey isn't that your boyfriend coming?"

Alex looked over to see Ron quickly approaching Dick and Nixon, "oh God, now what?"

"What the hell were the two of you doing letting her get that close to the fighting and better still why wasn't I told?"

Both men turned to face Ron with stunned looks on their faces. Beside him Dick heard Nixon mumble, 'yeah and the hits just keep on coming,' before downing some Vat from his canteen.

"Ron you need to calm down, first we didn't have any idea you'd be upset and second, why would we tell you?"

"What, did the two of you think I wouldn't care that she was missing?"

Dick and Nixon exchanged confused looks. Nixon finally shrugged, "well gee Ron; I did not know you had such a thing for her. But seriously I really can't see you with her. I am not saying anything but her and me are a little tighter." Nixon said feeling a little jealous…well not just jealous; I mean why the hell did he like Ruth?! She is his.

"Well I want to know what's being done to get her back." Ron simmered with a newfound jealousy at the thought that Nixon and Alex had a friendship. But he knew he had to keep those feelings in right now.

Alex and Kathy couldn't hear exactly what was being said but it was obvious that Speirs was pissed about something. Laughing Alex got to her feet, "well I think I'm going to go poke at the bear this could be fun."

Alex walked up behind Ron in time to hear him demand to know what was being done about her being missing. This was going to be more fun that she'd thought.

"Ron, maybe if you stopped yelling at them they would be able to tell you that I'm standing right behind you." If she'd had more time she might have laughed at the look on his face, as it was she barely had time to breath as she was suddenly in his arms.

Her brain stopped functioning the moment he pulled her to him. Her hands were pinned between them and at first; she tried to push away, but then gave in to the kiss. He had one hand on the back of her neck, his other arm wrapped around her back, and his lips were crushing down on hers. The term 'take your breath away' came to mind right before she went blank.

Ron couldn't believe it when he heard her voice. Not giving himself time to reconsider he moved quickly to her, pulling her body flush with his and kissing her with all the passion and worry he'd been feeling for the last hour. The clearing of throats from behind him finally had him lifting his lips from hers. He noted with some smugness that she was gripping his jacket as if she didn't want to let him go. Before releasing her, he brushed her ear with his lips, "don't ever scare me like that again." Releasing her, he turned and headed back to his unit, leaving a stunned group behind him.

Kathy ran up and grabbed her arm shaking her out of the daze she was in. "Alex, what the hell was that?"

Licking her lips Alex smirked, "I've got no idea, but I wish I could go pretend missing again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The sound of a jeep pulling up had everyone's attention and the yelling that followed could only mean one thing, Ruth and Bull were back.

Ruth anxiously scanned the crowd as the jeep camp to a halt, quickly jumping from Bull's lap to the ground. She spotted Alex and Kathy making their way through the crowd. Both women swept her up in hugs. "Boy I'm glad to see you girls, but there is someone else I really need to see, where is he?"

"I'm right behind them."

Ruth broke away from Alex and Kathy screaming at the top of her lungs, "Nixy!"

Lew had no chance to brace himself as Ruth jumped in his arms wrapping her legs around his waist. The two of them hit the ground, never losing lip contact.

Alex and Kathy both stood watching the action on the ground first with amusement and then with growing concern. Finally, after it looked like clothes were about to come off Alex grabbed Ruth's arm. "Okay you two, no doors or private areas and while I'm sure the rest of Easy is enjoying the show…stop it!"

Ruth sat up still straddling Nixon's waist a satisfied smirk on her face. "Now that's what I call a welcome back kiss."

Putting his hands on her waist, he pushed her hips down onto his, "Oh Vat I missed you."

"I missed you too...wait do you say Vat?"

His smirk was firmly in place, "ah ya."

Bending down to whisper in his ear, "that is soo hot." Getting up off him, Ruth bent to pick up his helmet and hand it to him. "Here you might need this…wait a minute, what the hell is this, is this bullet hole?"

Nixon grabbed the helmet and put it back on his head, "yeah but as you can see I'm okay, I might have a little trouble walking after that welcome back, but ya, I'm good."

Before Lew could stop her, she rounded on Dick, "how could you let him get hurt, you're supposed to be his friend…and yet here he is with a bullet hole in his helmet. Do you want to explain to me exactly how that happened?"

Kathy quickly stepped in front of Dick putting her finger in Ruth's chest. "Oh no you don't. You won't go off on him. It was an accident and as you can clearly attest to, Lew is more than fine. So now do you have anything else to say?"

Ruth stood with her mouth hung open in shock, never in all the time they'd been friends had Kathy ever stood up to either of them. Closing her mouth and letting her smirk return, "nope nothing to say except you go girl. I don't know what being here has done to you, but wow, way to defend your man."

Kathy's face turned beat red and she dropped her head, "well he's not my man, but still you shouldn't be so hateful."

Alex laughed, "well today has certainly been a day of firsts."

Later that day they had pulled back to a local town to rest and regroup. Of course the men found the only bar in town and were currently occupying the space. Nixon had managed to secure two seats at the bar for him and Ruth.

Glancing over at her, he decided to broach the subject of her being mad at him. "So were you ever going to tell me what got you so mad back in England?"

Ruth shrugged, "well because you didn't tell me you were married, but then again, I'm married in my time too so…"

Nodding both finished their drinks in one shot and turned to face each other. Ruth cocked her head to the side, "so you want to go fool around?"

His smirk firmly in place "thought you'd never ask."


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: Okay we own nothing except Alex, Kathy and Ruth. Nothing written here is intended to be disrespectful of the real Band of Brothers.

Okay so this is posted under my pen name, but this is actually a three-person story. My other writers in crime are; ILoveboyswhosparkle and Ber1719…we are working together to try and make something funny and a little different. Hope everyone out there enjoys our efforts…we know we are. :)

Be warned…smut lies ahead, but in good taste…we promise. :)

Chapter 6

_Ruth shrugged, "well because you didn't tell me you were married, but then again, I'm married in my time too so…"_

_Nodding they both finished their drinks in one shot and turned to face each other. Ruth cocked her head to the side, "so you want to go fool around?"_

_With his smirk firmly in place, "thought you'd never ask."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So where do you think the two of them headed off to?"

Alex looked up from her cards to where Luz was pointing. Nixon and Ruth were currently trying to find out if they could share the same set of clothes as they headed for the door. Smirking at Luz, "well, where ever they're going I hope it has a door that locks and not where I'm at. Now come on you gonna play or watch the floor show."

"I don't know Alex, right now the floor show is pretty good and besides, you're just going to take all my money."

Alex laughed and shuffled the cards. Nixon and Ruth had somehow managed to get out the door, which refocused everyone on what they had been doing. Glancing over to a corner, she saw Dick and Kathy sitting close together. She paused dealing the cards long enough to watch them. She had to admit, she'd never seen Kathy this happy. Maybe this whole 'back in time' deal was the best for her, and at least here, her loser mother wasn't around to bother her.

The punch to the shoulder brought her attention back to the table. Wild Bill sitting across from her laughed, "yeah well, if you're back with us deal them cards, I feel like tonight is my lucky night." Alex dealt the remaining cards, keeping her thoughts to herself. There were probably only two people getting lucky tonight and neither of them was sitting at this table.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They had nearly killed each other trying to get across the street and luckily, the room that Nixon had found was on a first floor of a building currently unoccupied.

Ruth took a quick look around the room while Nixon poured them another drink. "So how did you manage this? Wow a normal sized bed and is that a bathroom I see, I know there has to be..." Nixon's lips on her neck distracted her from finishing her comment.

He handed her the drink and then walked over and sat down. "Well you see as the intelligence officer I make it a point to be on the first group into town and when I saw this little comfort I knew you'd love it." He watched as she took a large drink and sat the glass down; the way she walked across the room toward him should be illegal. He suddenly found it very uncomfortable to sit.

Ruth's smile was something between a temptress and naughty schoolgirl. "Little uncomfortable there Nix? I am sure I could help you." Reaching over she slowly undid the buttons on his shirt, she could see his pulse in his throat quicken and his breathing became shallower. Turning she walked a few steps away from him, then turned back to face him.

Eyeing his exposed chest, Ruth licked her lips in anticipation. "Hmm, that's so much better, but I know what you really want."

Nixon started mentally rereading every intelligence report he'd seen that day. That was the only way he was going to last more than two minutes with this woman. He had to find something to distract him as she started undoing the buttons on her blouse. Groaning, "Oh Vat, you're going to kill me." Torn between closing his eyes in pleasure and the fear that he would miss something he continued to watch the show she was currently putting on.

"Yeah" she purred as the last button was freed, "but you are going to die a very happy and satisfied man once I am done with you."

Turning so her back was to him, she slowly bent over and untied her boots, kicking them off somewhere across the room. Undoing her pants she turned back to face him and dropped the pants on the floor, which left her standing in front of him with only her pink and black lace bra and thong.

Watching the expression on his face was sheer pleasure, she'd never seen someone caught between joy and pain like he currently was. Running her hand down her front, she looked up at him from beneath her eyelashes, "so if you see something you like, come get it!" She giggled.

Swallowing what remained of his drink Nixon found it impossible to stay in the chair with an offer like that, a man would have to be dead to stay seated. Moving quickly, he picked her up and sat back down in the chair with her straddling his lap. That would put those lovely breasts right where he wanted them…no correct that, where he _needed_ them.

Reaching up with one hand, he managed to pull her hair out of the loose bun it had been in freeing it to flow around her shoulders, making the scent of her hair waft around him. With the other hand he slowly slid up her spine to the back of her neck forcing her head down so her lips met his.

Ruth wiggled a little in his lap. While she loved kissing him, she needed more than that. Pulling her mouth away from his, she grabbed a handful of hair and pulled his head back allowing her access to his neck. Holding his head in place, she kissed her way down his neck and back up and along his jaw.

When she sat up, she was shocked to find that she was suddenly missing her bra. "Hey, how'd you do that?"

Tossing the bra over his shoulder, Nixon gave her a lopsided smile, "I'm very talented, what can I say."

She let her head fall back and a soft sigh escaped her lips as his hands rough with calluses slid up her sides to cup her breasts. She loved the feel of his hands on her; it sent shivers down her spine. She was so lost in the feeling of his hands that she actually jumped when she felt his mouth close over one breast.

Lew thought for a moment he'd done something wrong when he felt her jump, but when her hands went into his hair and she pulled him closer he knew all was okay. Keeping his mouth firmly attached to those lush breasts, he stood and carried her over to the bed.

Ruth whined when he released her and she found herself on the bed alone. Opening her eyes, she saw him standing over her with a stupid smile on his face. Propping up on her elbows she smiled, "so what are you waiting for? I'm down here all alone and you are still way over dressed."

"Sweetheart, you are better than a Christmas present and I plan on taking my time unwrapping you.

Staying in position Ruth watched as he lifted one leg after the other and massaged each foot. She sighed in pleasure, who knew something so simple could be so erotic.

Leaning in he kissed her with a mind drugging slowness. The man's kisses were better than any liquor she'd ever had. When he broke the kiss, he stood back and stared.

"Vat, I don't know what you're wearing, but so help me when this is over, I intend to buy a whole room full of them for you to wear."

"Yeah, well I might let you do that, if you will come down here." Patting the bed beside her, she quickly rolled on top of him when he lay beside her. "You know, I love that you want to go slow and romantic, but trust me, not what I need right now."

She quickly slid down his body making short work of his boots and quickly removing his pants. Smiling she ran her hand down his chest stopping just shy of where he really wanted her to touch. Looking down she smiled in appreciation, "well I'm glad to see that everything about you is living up to expectation."

"Yeah, well I aim to please, so what are you planning to do now?"

Running her hand down further to cup him, "well I could do things that would probably make you blush…however; I don't want to give away all my secrets up front, so how about we just move on to what we both really want."

Lew's breathing completely stopped when she slid up to straddle his hips. Somehow, he'd missed it when she took off her thong and she was now slowly sliding down on to him. Once he was inside her she bent over to whisper in his ear, "I know you aren't going to last long and neither am I. I promise, next time I'll let you be in charge."

He found he could only nod as she started to move. He closed his eyes with the sheer pleasure of the way she felt, her fingers intertwined with his and she lifted his hands above his head, this position put her in complete control and shortened his. Never in his life had he had a woman take charge in bed.

"Please Vat; I'm not going to make it much longer."

Her body tensing and cry of pleasure was all it took for him to find his release. When she collapsed on his chest, she released his hands allowing him to wrap his arms around her and hold her to his chest while both of them tried to catch their breath.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The pounding on the door brought Lew out of the deep sleep he was in and reached for Ruth only to find empty space next to him. Opening his eyes in shock, he found the only thing in bed with him was a pillow and a sheet of paper.

Ignoring the paper for the moment, he grabbed his pants, hobbling to the door trying to put on his clothes and headed for the door. Jerking it, open he found Dick standing on the other side. "Morning Lew, Sink needs you back at Regiment and we're moving out in the next hour. Something wrong?"

Lew glanced around the room in frustration, "no everything's fine, I'll get dressed and head off to see Sink, thanks."

Closing the door, he went over and picked up the note.

_Nixy,_

_ Great time last night, maybe we can do it again some time._

_Vat_

He stood staring at the note in shock. She'd left some time in the night, what the hell was up with that? Women didn't leave; they stayed and wanted to be held. Well after he finished with Sink, he was definitely going to find out what was going on.

"What the hell do you mean you left in the middle of the night?!" Demanded Alex, "you've been chasing this man for...oh I don't know and then when you catch him, you sleep with him and leave? I don't understand you." Shaking her head, she turned to finish packing her equipment.

Ruth shrugged, "look Alex, it was hot very hot, but hey, we all know it's not going to go anywhere and besides, we all hate that uncomfortable wake up together in the morning scene."

Alex grabbed her bag and turned to face Ruth. "So I guess you're just going to avoid him now for a couple of days or do you intend to talk to him like an adult?"

Ruth dropped her head and shrugged, "Well avoiding him does sound like a plan…" Growling Alex left the room leaving Kathy and Ruth alone. Kathy walked toward the door and turned to look at Ruth. "You know, I really know why you left, you're in love with him."

Ruth started to deny it and decided it was useless. "Yeah I am. Don't tell Alex, I don't want the lecture about how he's married and it'll never work and…yeah I just don't want to hear it right now."

Kathy smiled and hugged her friend, "don't worry your secret is safe with me."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They day had passed rather quickly and they were currently stopped in another small town, less populated than the last one. Ruth quickly found somewhere to go to not only keep avoiding Nixon but avoid Alex as well, so when the request came from Regiment for someone who could read German, Alex went, which ended up leaving Kathy alone in the barn with several members of Easy.

Dick watched with an amused smile on his face as Kathy tried to grab a cracker from Luz.

"You've gotta be faster than that" Luz said as he held it just beyond her reach. He called Trigger, Talbert's adopted German Sheppard, and gave him the cracker instead.

"You'll give the dog something to eat but not me?" Kathy frowned and turned to Dick.

"You're his CO! Tell him to give me a cracker, Dick," she said with a pout.

"Sorry, Kathy, I'm not getting involved," he replied with a laugh.

"Looks like you're all alone in this one, Kathy," Talbert laughed. Kathy narrowed her eyes at him and then got an idea. Changing tactics, she flashed Dick her most charming smile.

"Please, Dick," she said, her voice soft and alluring. Luz and Talbert chuckled when their commander's face went as red as his hair. Their smiles were wiped off their faces when someone slammed through the building's doors. All four of them jumped and turned towards the source of the noise. Kathy watched shakily as Alley was carried in and set on a table as gently as possible. Everyone swarmed around him. Kathy, feeling slightly nauseous, stayed back.

"Boyle, get Doc Roe!" Dick's authoritative voice rang out above the mixture of talking.

"Where am I? What happened?" Alley asked.

"Where was it?" Dick asked Liebgott, who was there when it happened.

"Crossroads," Joe replied, "Where the road crosses the dike."

"If it wasn't for your loud mouth, they woulda never know he was there."

"You know what, Joe? Back off." Kathy could see that Liebgott had been shot in the neck too. He was holding a bandage to it as he turned to Lesniewski.

Dick turned to Lesniewski, "Send for Lieutenant Welsh." The command ended the fight between his men. Dick's eyes moved away from his men and fell on Kathy's ashen face. He gave her a reassuring smiled before glancing at Lipton.

"Assemble me a squad, Sergeant," he said.

"Yes, sir. First squad on your feet! Weapons and ammo only." Immediately, first squad jumped to its feet and searched around frantically for their guns. Winters crossed the room to Kathy. Realizing that he was going to be leaving, she threw her arms around his neck.

"Please be careful, Dick," she whispered in his ear, making shivers roll down his spine. He pressed his lips to her forehead.

"I will. Don't worry." And then he was gone. Despite his word, Kathy shook with anxiety. Until Roe came in. He looked around the room, to see who would be leaving and who was staying. It was obvious he would need help. His dark eyes rested on her for a moment and he motioned her over.

"Kathy, I need your help," he said, his deep Cajun accent calming her only slightly.

"Eugene, I can't. I get nauseous..."

"Kathy, this man might die if you don't help me," Roe urged. Kathy could see the desperation in his eyes and took a deep breath. Hesitantly at first, she started forward.

"Alright, what do you want me to do?"

"Liebgott, take off his boots and elevate his legs. Kathy, I want you to take this sulfa and pour it on any wound you can find, alright?" Kathy nodded and took the packet from the medic's hands. He glanced at her pale face and smiled.

"I expected you to give me a harder time," he said honestly as she poured a little too much sulfa on one of the wounds. Roe winced a little, but smiled all the same.

"Not too much," he said and grabbed her hand. He placed their entwined hands over a wound and showed her how much sulfa to place on the holes before letting go. Kathy blushed slightly, but grinned.

"This isn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"Yeah, being a medic isn't so hard. Not once you've got the hang of it." Kathy nodded and placed the used packet on the table beside Alley's hand.

"Now what?" she asked, almost eagerly. Roe was already searching through his medical bag for bandages and morphine. He checked to see that Liebgott was still elevating the legs before sticking Alley in the right thigh with the surret of morphine.

"Alright, now let's bandage him up."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nixon looked up as the door opened and tried to hide his disappointment when Alex came in instead of Ruth. He had thought that sending the request down to Easy that maybe she'd us it as an excuse to see him, instead she chosen not to come.

"Okay Nixon, you can stop looking so depressed, I know I'm not what you wanted, but I'll have to do as I've got no idea where she is."

Shrugging, his smirk firmly in place, "nay, not depressed, just surprised is all, but since you're here, I'll ask you. What's up with her leaving in the middle of the night? Did I do something wrong?"

Alex had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing, he just looked so sad. Instead putting on her best Ice Queen expression, "nay, nothing wrong, in fact she said it was really hot, just in our time…well females leave, sex had nothing to do with sleeping, guess she should've explained."

Nixon thought about what she said, he didn't understand it, but at least it explained things. "Good, I'm glad at least I know everything was okay…it was okay right?"

This time Alex did laugh, "oh yeah, more than okay."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: Okay we own nothing except Alex, Kathy and Ruth. Nothing written here is intended to be disrespectful of the real Band of Brothers.

Okay so this is posted under my pen name, but this is actually a three-person story. My other writers in crime are; ILoveboyswhosparkle and Ber1719…we are working together to try and make something funny and a little different. Hope everyone out there enjoys our efforts…we know we are. :)

Chapter 7

_Nixon thought about what she said, he didn't understand it, but at least it explained things. "Good, I'm glad at least I know everything was okay…it was okay right?"_

_This time Alex did laugh, "oh yeah, more than okay."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Nixon finally found Dick, he was crouched down looking over the field that Easy was clearing. "Hey you okay?"

The look Dick gave him was slightly vacant, "yeah, you got something to drink, water; I mean do you have any water?"

Taking his canteen out and sniffing it, Nixon handed it over, "here, it's only water. I thought you might like to know that Kathy is here."

Dick raised his eyebrows and handed Nixon back his canteen. "Yeah, what's she doing this far forward?"

"Well it seems as if Doc Roe has recruited another medic." Nixon said with his famous smirk.

"Yeah, well that's good; I'm sure Doc could use the help and I guess if she doesn't mind."

Nixon looked back over his shoulder, "yeah well, she doesn't and her and Doc seem to get along _very_ well, so it works out for everyone. I'm heading back to regiment, I'll see you later."

Dick watched Lew go wondering what he meant by Doc and Kathy getting along _very _well.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Unfortunately, Dick wasn't able to find time to be with Kathy. Immediately following the crossroads incident, Sink had offered him battalion command and Moose Heyliger was now the commander of Easy. While not what Dick would have liked, he knew he'd left Easy in capable hands.

However, in his time away, he had noticed what Nixon had meant when he said that she and Doc got along very well. When he'd finally gotten a chance to track her down he'd gone to the first place he expected her to be only to find out from Alex that she was with Doc. Upon hearing this, he'd studied Alex's face, trying to gage what was really going on, only to find it blank. He might as well have tried to read the wall.

He decided to do something that was uncharacteristic of him; he asked what was going on. "So", taking a moment to clear his throat, "I heard that Kathy is spending a lot of time with Doc."

Alex stopped working and actually looked at Dick. When her eyes met his, she saw his face go red as his hair. "Dick, she has to have something to do and well, Doc makes her feel needed and wanted. I've been a little busy the last couple of days since Ruth is avoiding Nixon, so it's good she has someone to spend time with. It's not like you spend a lot of time with her."

Dick looked down at his boots, "yeah well I've been trying but between giving up Easy and trying to run this battalion, there just isn't enough time in the day."

"Dick, you don't have to make excuses, she does understand, but you have to understand that Kathy needs to feel a part of something." Alex's voice was surprisingly gentle. "She really does like you."

Deciding to move the subject off him, "So what were you saying about Ruth avoiding Nixon? I thought it was just the opposite."

"Ha, you'd have thought so right? Nope, now she is playing 'miss hard to get,' but I know something she doesn't. Nixon is avoiding her as well, hence why I'm sitting here when it should be her. Yeah and she also doesn't think I know she's in love with him, so there is my little happiness in all this." The smile she gave him reminded him of a cat closing in on a mouse.

Clearing his throat again knowing he was heading into dangerous territory, "so what about you?"

She looked at him confused, "what about me?"

"Well it seems that your two friends have found someone to spend time with, isn't there anyone you're interested in?"

Her laughter was actually one of the nicest things Dick had heard in a while and he had the strong feeling he was one of a few who'd ever heard Alex truly laugh.

Finally after wiping the tears from her eyes, "nope no one for me, I'm just having fun watching everyone around me."

"So you're not interested in Speirs?"

For a moment, Alex didn't respond and Dick thought he might have said something wrong, and then finally frowning she answered. "Well I know I'm interested in something just not sure it's with him. The man is too pushy and too controlling."

It was Dick's turn to frown, "yeah but I can tell you that based off that kiss he gave you and how pissed off he was when he thought you were the one missing, I'd say you have a fan. Well I need to get going; I'll talk to you later."

Alex thought about what Dick said. Yeah she couldn't deny he was handsome enough and that kiss had been one of the best ever she'd had, but why he did it and his exact feelings were a mystery. Shrugging she went back to her work, Speirs could wait.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I have something here you might be interested in." Nixon waved the piece of paper he was holding in front of Dick.

"No, if that is paper get it out of here; I don't want to see any more paper." Pausing for a moment to look at how happy Nixon was, "what is it?"

Looking at the paper he held in his hand, "what this?" waving the paper again, "I didn't think you were interested, but this is a four day pass to Paris, and it has your name on it."

Dick frowned for a moment as Lew dropped the paper on the desk. Almost afraid to pick it up he looked back at Lew, "you're serious, four days in Paris."

"Uh huh, I just thought that with how busy you've been that it might be a good opportunity for you to ask a certain lady to go with you."

Smiling Dick grabbed the paper and headed out the door. As an afterthought, he stuck his head back around the corner, "thanks Lew."

He found Kathy and Roe together in the makeshift aid station putting supplies away. The swarthy Cajun was making her laugh and Dick found he had to take a couple of deep breaths before he could speak. He was glad she was happy here; he just wished it were him making her laugh.

Trying to sound nonchalant, "hey Doc, Kathy, how's is it going?"

Both turned as one to face him, he took a little comfort in the fact Kathy's smile widened, and her eyes lit up when she saw him. "Dick, Gene was just telling me the funniest story."

_Gene, Gene, when the hell had he become Gene_. Once again taking a deep breath, "really that's great, Doc could you excuse us for a moment, I need to speak with Kathy."

Roe nodded and patted Kathy on the back telling her he'd see her later. When Doc was gone, Dick approached Kathy and took both her hands in his. "Well, you see I wanted to know if, well I've got this four day pass to Paris, and yeah well if you would like or you're not too busy…"

"Dick are you trying to ask if I'll go to Paris with you."

Sighing, "yes I am. I'm just doing a terrible job, so what's the answer?"

Kathy pulled him closer and kissed his cheek, "I'd love to go with you."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Is the coast clear?"

Alex looked up to see Ruth's head sticking inside the door. Crossing her arms, she shook her head, "if you mean HE is not here, the answer is yes. He went to take something to Dick are you two still at this?"

Ruth dropped into the chair next to Alex, "yes and I can tell you its exhausting work. I'm ready for this to be done, he has done nothing to try and get my attention and well…" Ruth screwed open her canteen and took a long gulp, still watching Alex from the over the rim. Nixon and she had gotten matching canteens, in some strange romantic gesture.

"Now you miss him, yes I knew it would come to this. As for why he's done nothing, I told him not to. I told him you would tire before he did." Alex ignored the hurt look on Ruth's face. "Look, you know you love him, why not just be with him."

Ruth gasp, "you knew, did Kathy tell you?"

"Kathy didn't have to tell me anything, I knew how you felt even before you slept with him, you just scared yourself because you suddenly realized you were in love and we all know 'Ruth is never in love.' So if you wait a couple of minutes I'm sure he'll be back"

Nixon came in the room, "who will be back?"

Alex watched as the two of them stared at each other in silence. Internally she was taking bets on which one would break first. Laughing as Nixon moved to where Ruth was sitting she realized she'd guessed right.

"Oh Vat, it's good to see you again."

Ruth broke at the affectionate tone in Nixon's voice. "On Nixy, I'm sorry I've missed you so much."

Alex quickly moved out of the way, as they started to graphically make out. "Oh come on, I've got to work here, can't you people take this somewhere else?"

"Yum, you taste like Vat." Nixon moaned. With each comment, Alex became more disturbed as the conversation got more intense…and about their love for alcohol.

"Knock, knock, anyone home?" Buck entered without being invited, raising an eyebrow at Nixon and Ruth. Apparently, nothing had changed since he'd been gone.

"Buck you're back, I'm so glad you're here."

Alex's voice broke Ruth and Nixon apart and they watched in shock as Alex jumped into Buck's arms, kissing him on the check. Both Nixon and Ruth looked at each other and silently mouthed, "what the hell?"

Alex threw a look over her shoulder, "you two can have the office," grabbing Buck's hand, "come on big guy, tell me how your time away was."

Nixon and Ruth watched the two walk out the door hand and hand. Nixon looked at Ruth in confusion, "so you want to tell me when that happened?"

"I'm not sure. So…" Ruth trailed off. "Want to go have sex?" Ruth asked slyly shifting herself so she could fully face Nixon.

Lew smiled, "make up sex is always fun; sure," grabbing her arm before she could move to lock the door, "you're not going to run off as soon as we're done are you?"

Nixon felt his whole body react when he saw the smile on her face. "Not a chance Nixy, I intend for both of us to be too tired to leave this office."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kathy couldn't remember a time when she was happier. The last two days with Dick had been wonderful and seeing Paris with him made being here all that more special. As tonight would be the last night here, Dick had found a quiet restaurant where they had enjoyed a wonderful meal.

Dick had kept her entertained with stories of his life in Pennsylvania before the war and she'd told him stories of New York. When they arrived at her hotel room door, both of them realized they didn't want the night to end.

Kathy looked down to their intertwined hands, she didn't think from the moment they met for breakfast until they parted at the door at night that they had ever stopped touching. Now they would be going back to the men, and he would be back to the distant person she'd grown accustomed to.

Fingers under her chin brought her eyes to his. "Kathy, I want you to know this has been wonderful and well, yeah I'm not very good at saying what I feel so…"

When his lips met hers Kathy had to release his hands so she could grab his jacket to remain standing. No one had ever kissed her with the softness and feeling that Dick was currently displaying. She was only half-aware of the door behind her opening and him walking her back into the room.

She was fascinated with how he tasted, he was what she thought a warm summer's day would taste like. She'd have to ask Ruth and Alex about that, did every man have his own unique taste. Finally feeling stable enough, she let one of her hands slide up his chest to the back of his neck.

Dick sighed in pleasure as her nails scrapped across his scalp. He couldn't help himself as he deepened the kiss. She tasted like strawberries and he was having a very hard time remembering if they'd had them for desert or not. Sliding his hands from her hair, he finally found the buttons on her dress. Trying to free the first one was more difficult than he'd imagined. Reluctantly he broke the kiss so he could see what he was doing.

Kathy's eyes remained closed as he broke the kiss and she felt like she could float across the room. Dick's mumbled 'damn' brought her back to reality. He was trying to undo the buttons of her dress and having little success. His curse and the slight tugging on her dress brought back too many painful memories. Grabbing his hands, she stopped him.

"Dick please, I...I can't, it's not that I don't want to, but see there is something in my past and you see…, oh I'm just making it worse." She turned away from him and walked to the window. Taking several deep breaths, she tried to calm her nerves. She had to be some kind of a fool for turning down a man like him.

Dick watched as she walked away from him and then looked at the ceiling praying for something to steady him. Finally feeling under control again, he walked up behind her and put his arms around her. "Kathy its okay, I shouldn't have pushed, it's too soon."

He felt her body jerk and he wasn't sure if she was crying or laughing until she turned to face him and he saw the tears. Cupping her face, he used his thumbs to brush away the tears. "Kathy I'm so sorry, this is entirely my fault. I should have shown more restraint."

Her cold fingers against his lips shut him up. "Oh Dick, it's not your fault, you have no idea how badly I want to be with you, it's just I've never been with a man like this."

Sighing with relief Dick smiled, "oh, well I just assumed, which was wrong of me, that you weren't a virgin."

Chuckling, "well based off Ruth, yeah I would assume that as well, but Dick I'm not a virgin." Seeing the confusion on his face, "okay let's sit down while I tell you this."

Pulling him to the bed, she sat beside him and held his hand. "See I'm sure you heard from the men how Alex, Ruth and I met, well as they like to say, I was really the only one that should have been there that night. They found me in a bathroom crying, clothes hanging off me, you see my sick, twisted mother needed money and she thought the quickest way to do that was to auction off my virginity at a party she was having. The man who was the highest bidder showed up in my room and raped me, not once but several times. He was a sick man and thought it was fun to beat on me while he did it."

"I managed to sneak out after he left me and get to the ER so I could get the morning after pill. I know you don't know what that means, but it was to keep me from getting pregnant. They refused to give it to me unless I filed a report, which I refused, so that's how I ended up in the bathroom."

Kathy laughed, "you should have seen Alex when I finally managed to tell the entire story…needless to say some poor nurse must have caught hell, because she came back with not only the pill but a phone number to her family's private physician. From that point on Alex has always been there when I needed her."

"But maybe you understand now when I say I've never been with a man like this, someone who is gentle and treats me like a lady." Cupping his face with both of her hands, Kathy leaned in and kissed him. Breaking the kiss, she kissed her way along his jaw to his ear. Gently she took his lobe between her teeth and nibbled. "Please Dick, just stay with me tonight."

She felt his nod and released him. Standing she dropped her dress and stood before him clad only in her slip. Smiling she gestured to the bed, "I think it's big enough for both of us, why don't we get some sleep."

Dick stood and stripped off his uniform watching as she got into the bed and turned to face him. When he was down to his boxer shorts, he climbed into bed beside her and pulled her close, letting her head lay on his chest. Brushing his hands over her hair, "Kathy, you know I'd never hurt you and if I could I would gladly kill the man who did that to you. You mean a lot to me and whenever you're comfortable with us, then so be it."

Kathy hugged him and kissed his chest. Drifting off to sleep in his arms she knew then if given the choice to stay in the past or go back to her time she'd stay with Dick Winters forever.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: Okay we own nothing except Alex, Kathy and Ruth. Nothing written here is intended to be disrespectful of the real Band of Brothers.

Okay so this is posted under my pen name, but this is actually a three-person story. My other writers in crime are; ILoveboyswhosparkle and Ber1719…we are working together to try and make something funny and a little different. Hope everyone out there enjoys our efforts…we know we are. :)

Chapter 8

_Dick stood and stripped off his uniform watching as she got into the bed and turned to face him. When he was down to his boxer shorts, he climbed into bed beside her and pulled her close, letting her head lay on his chest. Brushing his hands over her hair, "Kathy, you know I'd never hurt you and if I could I would gladly kill the man who did that to you. You mean a lot to me and whenever you're comfortable with us, then so be it."_

_Kathy hugged him and kissed his chest. Drifting off to sleep in his arms she knew then if given the choice to stay in the past or go back to her time she'd stay with Dick Winters forever._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As soon as Kathy entered the room, she shared with Alex and Ruth, Ruth was on her instantly. "So tell me everything," lifting an eyebrow, "how was he?"

Kathy's face turned as red as Dick's hair. "Actually, I don't know, we slept together but no sex, he seems to understand about my situation."

"Oh that's so sweet, see I just knew he was the perfect guy for you. However, while you were away, you missed the excitement. Buck is back and guess who he spends his time with?"

Kathy looked over at Alex for help, only to find that same impassive look as always. "Don't let her fool you Kathy, Ruth seems to think she knows everything, but she sees only what she chooses."

Kathy glanced at Ruth, "what's she talking about?"

Putting on her most innocent face, "well you see, a certain female who just happens to be in the room with us, spends most of her time with Buck…so what do you make of that?"

Kathy shrugged, "I don't make anything out of it, it's not exactly like we are around, and so doesn't Alex need someone to spend time with?"

Ruth looked at Alex to see her flash a smug look. Ruth knew she was beat, but decided to try a different tact. "Well, what do you think that handsome stud out of Dog company is going to do when he finds out?"

"I don't know shouldn't you ask Alex instead of me, as far as I know there is nothing between the two of them."

Ruth pouted and dropped into her chair, "you're no fun and Alex isn't talking so I guess we get to wait and see what happens."

Alex calmly put her book down and grabbed her jacket. "Well while you wait, I'm leaving. Glad you had a good time Kathy, Dick's a great guy and I knew the two of you would be perfect together."

Both girls watched their friend leave. Kathy frowned, "you know, there isn't something just right about her, I think something is going on. Are you sure nothing else happened while I was gone?"

"Yeah well, there really is something different about her. I think we need to keep an eye on her."

Before both girls could continue their conversation, Alex came rushing back in the room. "Grab your bags and pack every piece of warm clothing you can find and get your butts outside. The order to move out just came, and need I remind you this will be the siege of Bastogne, so dress warm."

Both women looked at each other and then began to tear around the room grabbing anything and everything they could that might provide warmth.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When they arrived at the trucks, all three went separate ways, Kathy rode with Dick, Ruth and Nixon paired up, and Alex found Buck and climbed into the truck between him and Bill.

Alex had tucked into Buck's side knowing that just being beside him sometimes would help more than anything else she could say or do. She was the only person who had noticed the change in Buck when he returned. He was quieter, more serious somehow, so she'd tried just to spend time with him. She more than anyone, understood how he felt, helpless.

Alex listened to the men around her haze the new kid, they meant nothing by it and it was a way to pass the time. She hadn't realized that she was dozing until the truck came to a stop and Buck was nudging her off his shoulder. "Come on kid, time to get out."

Dropping to the ground beside Buck, she glanced around to see if she could find Ruth and Kathy. She spotted both women standing off a little to the side talking while Dick and Lew spoke with Sink. Quickly making her way across the road to link up with them seemed the best thing to do for now.

"Hey Alex, Buck let you get away," Ruth quipped as she dug in her bag for another pair of gloves.

Heaving a long-suffering sigh, "can we please not start this right now? I told you, we are friends and well, I have to have someone to be with while you and Kathy pick out china patterns."

"We've not been that bad have we Alex?" Kathy's eyes reflected her fear they had been ignoring her.

"No you guys haven't been bad, it's just I need to have someone too and well, Buck and I…"

"What the hell is that?" Ruth exclamation had them turning to look down the road. Soldiers were coming towards them moving like zombies. None of the men seemed to know where they were going they were just moving forward silently on the road.

The three of them seemed frozen in place watching the ghosts masquerading as men pass by. When Babe and Bill began to move among them, it finally broke them from their daze.

Alex finally notices Buck who was trying to get her attention. "Okay girls, I've got to go. Be safe and I'll see you whenever we stop again."

Both women watched as Alex and Buck stood close together for a moment. Ruth saw Alex take Buck's hand and pull his arm in close to her. She was about to turn away when she saw something that caught her interest.

Ruth took a blind swing at Kathy, not wanting to take her eyes off what she was watching only to succeed in hitting Kathy in the back of the head.

"Ow, what is your problem?"

Ruth didn't answer but pointed down the road at what she was staring at. Not more than fifteen feet from them, Mr. Intense himself, Ron Speirs was standing fixated on something across the road from him.

Kathy tugged on Ruth's arm, "what's he doing? Why is he just standing there?" Kathy stretched up on her toes trying to see over the Soldiers walking down the road, but still couldn't find what had Speirs attention.

Beside her Ruth giggled, "oh I saw what he is staring at. She didn't believe me when I tried to warn her, oh no, she knew more than me…but maybe now she'll listen to me."

Kathy sighed loudly and rolled her eyes, "what are you talking about? Who didn't believe you? Ruth, fill me in here. What is going on?"

Ruth grabbed Kathy's arm and started to pull her down the road to get a better vantage point. "Come on, I'll explain later, I don't want to miss this."

Alex pulled Buck's arm close against her body. She could feel the tension radiating from him. Unfortunately, she couldn't do anything about it. Taking her other hand, she laid it on his shoulder propping her chin on it. Buck glanced over at her and smiled, "don't worry; it's going to be okay."

Alex smiled and let her helmet rest against his for a moment. She was about to step back when felt Buck tense again and heard him mumble, 'what the hell?'

Lifting her head, he took her hand and turned his face to hers. "Buck, what's wrong?"

Buck pulled his hand away from hers he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to his side. Dropping his head close to hers so she could hear, "so why didn't you mention that you had an admirer?"

Alex lifted her head, "what are you talking about, you're the only man I've spent any time with."

Buck looked over her shoulder, "yeah well that might be true, but a certain person is not happy right now. In fact, if looks could kill, I'd be dead."

Still looking puzzled Alex turned so she could see what Buck was looking at. There across the road stood Ron Speirs. Alex hadn't seen him since the night of the kiss, but Buck was right, he was pissed.

Alex cocked her head to the side and stared at him. She wasn't sure why he was upset, but what the hell. Deciding to test a theory she let her body relax into Buck's and leaned in as if she was going to kiss him.

Buck's chuckle stopped her, "sweetheart, you like to live dangerously don't you?"

Alex looked to where Speirs had been to find him gone. Shrugging she stepped away from Buck. "The man is too controlling he needs to be reminded he doesn't own me."

Still laughing Buck grabbed her hand. "Come on then, just try not to get me killed while proving your point."

Kathy and Ruth faced each other and started talking at the same time.

"Did you see…"

"I can't believe she did…"

Ruth grabbed Kathy and grinned like a fool. "Holy shit, did you see the look on his face? Ha, I can't believe she did that, this is going to be freaking fantastic."

Kathy laughed as she started walking down the road behind Ruth. It was going to be interesting all right; she just hoped no one got hurt.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ron couldn't believe his luck, he'd not seen Alex since the night of the kiss and here she was standing just across the road from him. He started to take a step towards her when he saw her grab Compton's hand and pull his arm close to her body. He'd always tried to keep his emotions in check, but right now the jealousy was eating him alive.

Watching her put her hand on his shoulder and lean her helmet into his was almost too much. Clearly, every move the two of them made screamed intimate couple. For a brief second he contemplated shooting the man that was one way of getting rid of the competition. He tightened his grip on his weapon when she put her hand on his face and pulled him around to face her.

He was definitely confused, what woman wouldn't get the hint when a man kissed her as he had that the man was interested. His confusion and anger only doubled when Compton had the nerve to look over her shoulder and smile at him. His eyes narrowed as he watched Alex turn to face him. There was no emotion in her blue eyes and her head cocked to the side as if she was trying to figure something out.

When she leaned in to kiss Compton he realized he couldn't stand and watch any more. He'd wait, there would be a time and place when the other man wasn't around and he'd make sure to make she understood his intentions.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nixon had helped Dick dig their foxhole before he headed off to Regiment. He was supposed to be here full time, but he hated it there. They were all so busy kissing up that he could only wonder how they found the time to fight the war. He wanted to get this meeting over with so he could get back to Ruth. He swore the woman needed a twenty-four hour babysitter and he was just the man to do that job.

He was just coming out of Sink's office when he heard a voice he hated.

"So I was like you know you want to come back with me and she was all impressed with my rank…"

Nixon stood for a few moments behind Norman Dike listening to him lie about his conquest with women. Finally, Nixon had all he could take. "So Dike, does Winters know you're up here instead of with Easy?" The look on Nixon's face was the same sarcastic smirk he always had; the tone of his voice belied the look.

Nixon enjoyed watching Dike lose all his color. "You know Dike, how about me and you have a little talk." Grabbing Dike's arm Nixon pulled him outside. Slamming Dike up against the wall a little harder than necessary, hearing his grunt of pain with some satisfaction.

"Let's get something straight, you may command Easy, but there is one thing you need to be clear on. There is a certain young woman who works in Easy that is in no way under your command. You come near her and I'll kill you. Nope that's not me being metaphorical, that's me telling you, you'll be dead."

Nixon waited for a moment for his point to be absorbed and as Dike lost more color, he knew he had been successful. "Good I'm glad we understand each other, I'd hate for Dick to have to find a new commander for Easy." Patting Dike on the face Nixon headed back to Easy whistling as he went.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kathy squeezed herself in between Roe and Spina doing her best to suck every bit of warmth from the two men. After elbowing Roe for the tenth time, the Cajun finally had enough. "Look Kathy, it's not that I don't love ya and all, but maybe you should so see Captain Winters, I'm sure he would keep you warm."

Beside her Spina laughed, "yeah and you probably wouldn't put your elbow in his ribs every three minutes either."

Grabbing up her blanket Kathy did her best to look offended. "Well I can see when I'm not wanted, I'll just go find someone else's foxhole to sleep in, but don't call me when you need another medic."

Both men were laughing as she headed off in the dark. Kathy quickly realized the error in her plan when she hadn't bothered to ask which way was the CP. Muttering to herself about her stupidity, and the men's general lack of manners, she wasn't looking when she bumped into someone, ending up with her butt in the wet snow.

"Damn it now not only am I cold but now I'm wet too." Looking up she found Norman Dike standing over her.

Holding out his hand to help her up, he gave her a smile, "well I'm very sorry, but you really should be paying more attention, what would have happened had I been a German? But if you want, you can come to my foxhole and I can help you get warm again."

Before Kathy could respond, she heard Roe calling her name, when she turned back the man was gone.

"Kathy, come on I need you to help me search for some scissors and what morphine may be left." Roe stopped talking long enough to notice she was staring off into the woods.

"You okay?"

Kathy shook her head, "yeah, I'll go check the CP."

Roe watched her head off wondering what had gotten into her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alex stopped walking and looked around. "Damn, how did I manage this?" She quickly realized that she had lost Easy Company and with the snow, everything looked the same. Pausing she tried to listen for any sound, only to find that it was so quiet she could actually hear the snow falling.

She was still trying to decide on which way to go when the first rounds began to impact. Running straight ahead she could only hope to find someone else's line, hopefully it wouldn't be the Germans. Running as hard as she could she heard another round and realized this one was much closer, before she could drop she was knocked to the ground by the impact, the burning pain in her side forcing the breath from her. Realizing that she couldn't stay here, she got up and got moving again.

She'd only taken a few steps when someone knocked her down and pulled her into a hole. As the shells continued to fall, she looked up to meet the eyes of Ron Speirs who was currently lying on top of her, shielding her body with his. Even though her side was in agony, she could not resist the look in his eyes. Reaching up she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his lips down to meet hers.

In that moment, all they heard or felt was each other. Somehow, during the kiss, he'd managed to work himself between her legs and curling one leg over his she arched her hips up into his. His responding moan made her want to do it again and with his hand moving up her side to caress her breast all she could focus on was him. Pulling her head away from his lips, she quickly moved to his neck trying desperately to pull him closer.

Someone was screaming her name; opening her eyes, they met his for a split second. His eyes were full of desire and someone yelling her name again broke the spell between them. He quickly left her lying in the hole and disappeared off into the forest. Pulling herself out of the hole, she started back toward the Easy line. As the lust dissipated, she realized how bad her side was hurting. Looking down at her jacket the entire right side was soaked in blood. Thinking that wasn't good, she felt the world tilt and dropped to her knees in the snow.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: Okay we own nothing except Alex, Kathy and Ruth. Nothing written here is intended to be disrespectful of the real Band of Brothers.

Okay so this is posted under my pen name, but this is actually a three-person story. My other writers in crime are; ILoveboyswhosparkle and Ber1719…we are working together to try and make something funny and a little different. Hope everyone out there enjoys our efforts…we know we are. :) Okay this story is rated "M" for not only language but sexual situations…you've been warned.

Chapter 9

_Someone was screaming her name; opening her eyes, they met his for a split second. His eyes were full of desire and someone yelling her name again broke the spell between them. He quickly left her lying in the hole and disappeared off into the forest. Pulling herself out of the hole, she started back toward the Easy line. As the lust dissipated, she realized how bad her side was hurting. Looking down at her jacket the entire right side was soaked in blood. Thinking that wasn't good, she felt the world tilt and dropped to her knees in the snow._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ron paused for a moment outside his line and took a deep breath. Running into Alex that way wasn't what he'd planned, but he couldn't say he was disappointed either. Casting a glance back over his shoulder he could still hear the calls for medic coming from the Easy line. He was sure she'd made her way back by now and their little meeting would give her something to think about.

As he found the first of his men he was about to ask how they were when they cut him off. "Sir, you okay? Come on and sit down we'll go get the medic."

"What are the two of you talking about; I'm fine why would I need a medic?"

The braver of the two pointed at his jacket, "sir you've got blood on you, and we just thought you were hurt."

Glancing down at his jacket, he could see the bloodstain that he knew hadn't been there before he linked up with Alex. Where had the blood come from? Then it hit him, she was bleeding, why didn't she say anything? Looking back, the way he'd come he actually took a few steps before he could stop himself. He couldn't go back without someone knowing he was interested in her. He'd have to find another way to see if she was okay.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Buck screamed her name again. He heard nothing but the falling snow, but the movement off to his right caught his attention. Alex was on her knees in the snow staring off into space.

Quickly closing the gap between them, he saw the blood on her jacket. Dropping to his knees in front of her he tried to break the daze she was in. "Come on kiddo, talk to me, we need to get you over to Doc."

Alex's eyes finally focused on Buck's face. "Buck, I think I'm dying or dead, I just had the most incredible experience." The silly smile on her face had Buck even more concerned.

Getting to his feet, he picked her up, "come on time to go, why don't you tell me your dream?" At this point, he didn't care what it was as long as she continued to talk.

"Oh no, this one was almost X-rated, stupid German shells, I think I'll keep it to myself." Looking up at him with a slightly glazed look, "Buck, I don't feel so good." Her head dropping against his shoulder told him that at least for the moment she wasn't feeling any pain.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dick watched as Roe left in the jeep with Alex heading to Bastogne. They had stopped the bleeding but he still wanted to take her in for a quick check.

Looking around he tried to find Kathy. She'd been white as a sheet when they brought Alex in, but had stood by Doc helping where ever she was needed.

When he found her standing at the edge of the woods, his frown deepened. Norman Dike was standing there holding her hand. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration; he had tried to think of a way to get her away from the man, but was coming up blank.

For the last week, he'd stood by watching as Dike flirted with Kathy. The only problem was she didn't seem to mind. He was now wondering if he'd somehow misread the signs.

Kathy was trying very hard not to be rude, but the man wouldn't leave her alone. She'd even heard the men joke that when they couldn't find Foxhole Norman they should check with her.

"You know Kathy seeing a friend injured can be difficult." He rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand, "just know I'm here for you if you need someone to talk to."

Kathy had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes; instead, she focused over Dike's shoulder at the man she really wanted to hold her hand. She could now clearly see why Lew had punched Dike.

Smiling at Dick, she let Dike know she appreciated his concern. Sliding her hand free of his, she risked a quick glance at Dick giving him a smile.

By the time, Dike turned from watching Kathy walk deeper into the woods there was no one behind him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I told you Doc. There is no reason to leave me here. You heard them I'm fine, just a little sore and they want me to take it easy for a couple of days."

Roe had been listening to the same argument for the last twenty minutes. "Look, it ain't gonna hurt ya to spend the night here. I promise to be back tomorrow to pick you up."

Crossing her arms over her chest Alex finally gave up. "Okay you win, tomorrow by noon or so help me Doc, I'll start walking back if I have to."

Roe laughed and picked up the box of supplies. "Okay then tomorrow by noon. Got it, see you then."

Alex glanced around the room feeling totally lost. Both of her friends were still out in the field, and who knew what trouble the two them could find without her around. Sighing she laid down on the cot trying to find a comfortable position, if she had to be here at least it was warm.

She wasn't sure what woke her, they had given her a little morphine so they could stitch up her side and it had made her extremely groggy.

Slipping out of the light doze, she saw a shadow sitting beside her bed. Thinking it was Buck; she reached for his hand and let her eyes drift closed. "I'm glad you came to see me, though I've got to admit surprised Dick let you get away."

The hand that now held hers tightened and released. His free hand slid into her hair to massage her scalp.

"Hmm, that feels good; you're going to put me back to sleep." Pulling the hand that held hers up to her face she kissed the palm and pulled it into her chest.

As sleep started to claim her again, she felt him lean in and kiss her on the forehead. "Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow, Doc is picking me up at noon."

This time he kissed her cheek and the hand she had clasped to her chest gently slid away.

Ron stopped outside the hospital taking several deeps breaths trying to calm his anger. Damn that woman, why did she think he was Compton? Now he had reason to believe there was more than friendship between the two of them.

He had been so relieved when the nurse told him she was going to be okay, just needed stitches, but his relief had been short lived the minute she assumed he was Buck.

Growling he started back to where his driver was waiting. He knew she felt something for him, today during the shelling had proven that, he just didn't know what she really felt. However, he was a patient man; he had time to figure out what was going on.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kathy and Spina were sitting together trying their best to stay warm. Doc had made another trip into Bastogne to try to find more supplies. The last couple of rounds of shelling were starting to deplete what few items they had.

Alex had been back about a week and her and Buck seemed even closer than before. In fact, you hardly saw one without the other, which only added to Ruth trying to find out what was really going on between them. Alex would simply turn and walk away, which caused both of her friends to worry about her more.

However, Kathy noticed more than others gave her credit. She'd seen Mr. Intense as Ruth called him roaming into Easy's line and there was only one reason for that, Alex. She just wished her own problems were as easy to figure out.

Dike was becoming a real problem. The man wouldn't leave her alone. She'd been lucky yesterday when Nixon had come along looking for Ruth otherwise she was sure Dike was going to kiss her.

The shiver that passed through her had nothing to do with the cold. Dike had given her the creeps, plain and simple. He reminded her too much of the boyfriends her mother would bring home and call her new 'uncle.'

Sighing she thought about Dick, quiet, strong, always there Dick. Sometimes she wished she could read minds because she would love to know what he was thinking. Casting a glance at Spina she noticed he was finally asleep. Deciding to try to find Ruth, she put her blanket over him and crawled out of the foxhole.

She was almost to the CP when a shadow suddenly blocked her way.

"Kathy, well hello, what are you doing out here alone?

Gritting her teeth, she forced a smile. "Hello Norman, I was on my way to see Ruth so if you'll excuse me."

His hand grabbing her arm stopped her. "You always seem to be running off every time we meet. A man could start to think that you don't like him."

"Norman it's not that, it's just you seem to always find me when I'm on my way somewhere else and after what happened to Alex, well I don't like to be out in the open any longer than I need to be."

He nodded in agreement, "that sounds like very smart thinking. Who knows maybe on your way back from the CP you could stop by and see me?"

Kathy was saved from responding by Dick who made an appearance from the shadows.

"Ah Kathy good, I told Ruth I'd come and find you," coughing and his face turning red, "it would seems that she is in desperate need of a female medic."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nixon had no idea what time it was but he did know he's been awake for at least twenty-four hours. Smiling he knew Ruth would be waiting in the foxhole he and Dick shared, this was about the only time he really had time to be alone with her and he was looking forward to it.

He could see boot prints leading up to the foxhole that were too small for Dick to make and his smile grew. Yep she was there and waiting on him. However, his steps faltered when he saw the drops of blood in between the boot prints.

Pulling back the tarp that covered part of the opening, he saw Ruth lying curled on her side in what appeared to be sleep, the bloodstain on her pants as well as the ground next to her had his adrenaline level rising.

Jumping down in the foxhole with her, he jerked her up and started doing a full body search for the injury.

"Vat oh my God, where are you hit, are you okay? How much blood have you lost?"

Ruth tried to shake off the sleep and push Nixon off her. "Stop looking at me like that I'm okay, I promise I'm okay. I'm okay aren't I?"

"I've got no idea, where the hell did all this blood come from if you are telling me you're okay?"

Ruth looked at him funny, "what blood, I'm not bleeding…am I?"

Nixon pointed to her pants and the ground next to her, "well if you're not bleeding then someone has been and they got it all over you."

Ruth quickly looked down to where he was pointing and started to laugh. Grabbing Nixon and kissing him, she jumped to her feet and started to do a little happy dance.

Nixon sat down and stared at her. The loss of blood must have made her crazy, because why else would she be dancing around and kissing him because she was bleeding?

Finally, Ruth saw the confusion on his face and laughed harder dropping down beside him. "You silly man, I got my period which is a wonderful thing because there for a moment or two I thought we were going to have a little Nixon problem. Look I need you to go find Kathy, she'll have some things I need, go shoo and don't come back without her." Ruth sat back down and started to try to breathe regularly as she was in pain from cramps. Ruth cursed in her mind because she doubted that Doc kept a spare Midol with his medical equipment. But then again if he did, she would be relived and a little bit disturbed.

Nixon stumbled out of the foxhole and stumbled into the CP with a dazed look on his face. Dick noticing his friend seemed a little odder than normal, "Lew, you okay?"

Nixon dropped onto a box that currently acting as a chair. "Oh yeah, great, fine, wonderful…Ruth got her period and I guess I should be happy because she's not pregnant."

Dick's face went blood red; this was so not a conversation he wanted to have. "Okay so great on the not pregnant part…uh what do you uh need or better yet can I get something?"

"Yeah could you go find Kathy for Ruth…I'm going to sit here and try to restart my heart." Dick watched as Nixon pulled out his canteen and drained it.

"Sure buddy, just sit and try to regroup, I'll be back soon."

Nixon shook his canteen hoping to find more Vat 69 only to come up dry. He'd never given much thought to Ruth getting pregnant, he just thought she would…oh he had no idea what he thought. However, the one thing he was sure of…no more sex, his heart couldn't take it, especially if his alcohol intake was down.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: Okay we own nothing except Alex, Kathy and Ruth. Nothing written here is intended to be disrespectful of the real Band of Brothers.

Okay so this is posted under my pen name, but this is actually a three-person story. My other writers in crime are; ILoveboyswhosparkle and Ber1719…we are working together to try and make something funny and a little different. Hope everyone out there enjoys our efforts…we know we are. :) Okay this story is rated "M" for not only language but sexual situations…you've been warned.

Chapter 10

_Nixon shook his canteen hoping to find more Vat 69 only to come up dry. He'd never given much thought to Ruth getting pregnant, he just thought she would…oh he had no idea what he thought. However, the one thing he was sure of…no more sex, his heart couldn't take it, especially if his alcohol intake was down._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So then Ruth sends Nixon to find me only to have him chicken out and Dick has to do it, not that I was complaining mind you, because Dick interrupted another attempt by Dike to put his moves on me." Kathy finished the 'Ruth needs a medic' story with a very unladylike snort.

Alex smiled, Kathy had dropped into the foxhole a couple of hours ago just to avoid another Dike run in and decided to tell the story of Ruth not being pregnant because it was funny.

Kathy punched her in the arm, "oh my God, I forgot the best part. Nixon told her he wouldn't have sex with her anymore because he couldn't take it. Not the sex I mean but I think the thought of her being pregnant. He told her in very plain terms that while he might be able to explain an affair to his wife…a child along with it would not go over well."

Alex laughed, "What did he think was going to happen if he slept with her, divine intervention? Moreover, after the comment about his wife, I've got a feeling he's going to need divine help to get her back into bed. Hey wait I thought she was on that shot thing like us."

Kathy shook her head, "nope she went back on the pill for some silly reason and guess who doesn't have them with her. Huh, it would be really funny if it wasn't for the fact we'll be in the same situation very soon…you know those are only good for three months and we've been here about that long."

Shrugging Alex didn't seem too concerned, "I'm not too worried, hell it's not like I'm going to have sex with anyone any way."

"Well what about Mr. Intense, I thought he was really interested in you?"

"Yeah well, he's hot, really hot, but I can control myself." Alex knew she was lying but the last thing she wanted to do was tell Kathy she really couldn't control herself when it came to Speirs.

Kathy crawled out and turned to look at Alex with a grin on her face, "yeah well I think you're lying and if you're not, then you must be dead. Anyway I'm headed back to the boys talk to you later."

Alex shook her head, she should have known not to try to lie to Kathy, somehow she always knew.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A few days later on Christmas as everyone had gathered for the most meager of feast, Joe's beans, Ruth sat alone eating with a silly smirk on her face. Most of the men in the company had gone out of their way to avoid her for the last week; she had taken everyone's head off to include Captain Nixon.

Luz nudged Bill, "hey what's up with Ruth, she's got that stupid grin on her face?"

Bill shook his head, "got no idea, hey there's Nixon let's ask him. Hey, Captain Nixon, can we talk to ya?"

Nixon cast a cautious look over at Ruth. She'd been so mad at him when he told her they were not going to have sex, but also not sharing a foxhole she'd thrown her helmet at him and she'd proceeded to call him names he hadn't been sure any female knew.

"What's up Bill?"

"Ya well we were just wondering what's up with your girl, she's been sitting over there for the last hour with that silly smile on her face."

Nixon finally looked at Ruth and saw what they were talking about, her eyes were glassy and the smile was almost silly looking. Turning back to Bill, "I've got no idea, and I'm not volunteering to ask, I'm afraid her aim might be better this time."

They all laughed knowing exactly what Nixon was referring too. All the men cringed when Ruth suddenly got to her feet and started walking in their direction. When she was even with the small group, the silly smile still in place, "Oh I'm just happy I'm not pregnant."

All the men busted out laughing except for Nixon who hung his head, his face redder than Winters hair. Bill still wiping tears from his eyes could only smile at Nixon, "wow sir, don't envy you, she's a live one."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Following the 'female medic' incident and Ruth's mood was getting sourer by the day. Nixon had refused to even sleep in the same foxhole with her, telling her he didn't trust himself around her. Letting the smirk cross her face, she'd just have to convince him otherwise.

Slipping under the tarp that covered Dick and Lew's foxhole, Ruth could just make out a figure huddled in the corner asleep. She knew it was Nixon as she'd just passed Dick who was on his way to regiment. That should give her an hour or so to convince him.

Working her way under the blanket he had covering him, Ruth slowly started to kiss around his exposed neck and nibble on his ear. If the hardness growing under her was any indication, he'd been missing her too.

With a mumble in his sleep, his arms came around her and he turned his lips to hers. Ruth let herself relax into the kiss, knowing he wasn't really awake yet, but this was a good start.

Nixon was dreaming he had to be, he had a warm soft body covering him and soft lips pressed to his, yeah this was the best dream he'd had in a while. In fact it could only get better if she would just move her hand a little south…oh yeah right there.

Ruth felt him press against her hand and smiled against his lips, she had him right where she wanted him…well almost any way.

While Nixon had enjoyed his fair share of wet dreams this one was intense, he'd have probably stayed lost in the moment if the feeling of cold air across his chest hadn't woken him, only to find it wasn't a wet dream.

"Damn it Ruth what are you doing?" He quickly grabbed both her hands and forced her to sit up, which unfortunately put her in direct contact with his lap. Groaning when she ground herself against him he had to release her hands and grab her hips.

"I'm serious, enough. What are you doing here? Where's Dick?"

"Come on Nixy, you know you want it, and well now is like the safest time and…"

Pushing Ruth off his lap, he quickly redid his shirt. "Not going to happen Vat, we need to be more careful and I promise when we get out of here, I'll pick up some condoms and we can make up for lost time. However, I need you to go somewhere else right now; you are just too much of a distraction."

Pouting Ruth sat back and stared at him, "I can't believe you're going to turn me down. Well let me tell you Mister, turn me down once and that might be the last chance you get…think about that while you and your hand become well acquainted." Jerking back the tarp she left in what she felt was the most dignified manner possible, for someone crawling out of a foxhole.

Nixon watched her go with a mix of relief and dread. If he knew anything about women, he knew this was going to require a lot of groveling.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ruth was currently stomping her way back to the foxhole she was sharing with Kathy. Kathy would understand her stress and make her feel better, or at least make it better for a short period.

When she got there, the noise coming from under the tarp had her pausing for a moment. Maybe she'd been wrong and Dick had decided to link up with Kathy. She stood looking at the tarp for a moment trying to decide what to do when she heard something that made the decision for her.

"Norman, please I don't think this is such a good idea."

Ruth didn't wait for a response; all she needed to hear was Dike's name. Grabbing the tarp and pulling it up she dropped down next to Kathy, "Lucy, I'm home. Hi guys, what's new?"

The look on Dike's face was priceless and after stuttering for a moment he finally found his voice, "well I just stopped by to talk to Kathy and well I'll be on my way."

Ruth watched as he climbed out of the foxhole and turned to look at Kathy. "What the hell was all that about, was that scum bag bothering you again?"

Holding out her hands Kathy tried to calm Ruth down. "There was nothing going on he just stopped by to talk and then…"

"Don't you give me that line of crap; you know good and well he's after you. Does Dick know about this?"

Kathy shook her head, "no and I don't want him to, please Dick has enough to worry about, please just let it go."

Ruth crossed her arms and thought about it for a moment. Smiling she tilted her head to the side. "Okay, but if he does that crap one more time, I'm going to shoot him."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Okay I'm out; damn Bill why didn't you warn me the woman was a card shark." Toye slammed down his cards after losing the fourth hand in a row.

Bill chuckled, "yeah well better she take your money than ours. Okay ladies, I've got to go check the line. Don't do nothing I wouldn't do." Laughing at his own joke Bill left the foxhole and headed back to his section of the line.

"Yeah, I think I'll be heading off too. Especially now that she's cleaned me out, see you later Buck." Toye left as well leaving Alex and Buck alone together.

"Okay Buck, here's your cut. I told you they would fall for it."

Buck shoved the money into his pocket and grinned. "Yeah, they just keep on forgetting how good you are. You going to be okay here, I need to check on the men."

"Sure, I'll be fine. Pass me that blanket you won't be using and I'll keep it warm for you."

Throwing the blanket at her Buck crawled out to go check the men, "you know Alex, did anyone ever tell you you're a heartless woman."

Peaking over the top of the blanket, Alex grinned at him, "yep all the time. See you soon." Little did she know that would be the last time they were all together.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dick looked at Nixon, "you know there is nothing I can do about him, besides who would I replace him with? Shames, he's seen too many war movies, thinks he has to yell all the time. Peacock, Lord knows on one tries harder, but he's just not a strong leader."

Nixon thought for a moment, "well what about Buck?"

"Yeah, Compton would be the best choice, but I need to have one experienced platoon leader in Easy, which leads me back to my point, I can't get rid of him."

Nixon laughed, "you really don't like him do you? Not that I blame you, the guy sits in his foxhole all day and when he isn't, he's flirting up your girl."

Dick rubbed his face. "You know I'm not sure why we're having this conversation. I can't get rid of him and being reminded of the fact that he's after Kathy…well gee Lew I thought I was your friend. Not to mention should I remind you that you were the one who threatened to kill him?"

"Oh I am buddy, cheer up; maybe something will happen to him."

As if saying it could make it happen the artillery, barrage began and no one would be laughing when it ended.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey Alex, you okay?"

Crawling out from under the blankets, Alex met the concerned eyes of Lipton. "Yeah, I'm just peachy. How's Kathy and Ruth?"

"Oh they're fine, Kathy's a little busy helping Doc and well Captain Nixon is checking on Ruth. I've not heard any yelling so she must not have thrown her helmet at him."

Both of them smiled at the joke. However, Lipton's smile faded quickly, "actually I'm here to tell you they are pulling Lieutenant Compton off the line. Bill and Joe were injured and well he just couldn't …"

"He couldn't what Lip?"

Lipton shook his head not sure, how to say what he needed to say. "He couldn't handle seeing them wounded, it was just too much. They evac'd him with Bill and Joe, so maybe we can get you into town tomorrow."

Alex nodded her head afraid to speak. She couldn't remember the last time she'd even had the desire to cry, but at this moment she was sure that was exactly what she wanted. Buck was leaving and she might or might not get to see him again and for the first time in years, she had no idea what she was supposed to do now.

The only thing that seemed logical was to crawl back down into the dirt hole that had been home for the last few weeks and try to regroup. She had no idea how long she'd been there when she felt someone sit down beside her.

Kathy sat beside Alex for a moment saying nothing. She could see how tightly she had her hands clenched. Slowly Kathy laid her hand over Alex's hands. "It's okay to be upset, I know you don't want to be but you know I'd really think something was wrong with you if you weren't."

Alex turned her head to look at Kathy. Kathy was shocked to see the red-rimmed blue eyes. She'd never seen Alex cry and while she wasn't sobbing she'd been sitting here alone silently weeping.

Without speaking, Alex let, her head drop to Kathy's shoulder and cried.

Lipton had been true to his word and two days later Alex went in with Malarkey to say good-bye to Buck. Alex stood off to the side letting Buck and Malarkey have time trying to figure out exactly what to say. Finally, Malarkey waved her over and he left her alone with Buck.

Buck was the first to move and he grabbed her hands. "I'm sorry kid, I hate the fact I'm leaving you, but…"

"It's okay, I understand and I'll be fine, don't you worry about me and when this is over, I promise to come see you. Hell what else will I have to do with my time?"

The driver starting the jeep reminded them that time was almost up. Doing something so out of character, Alex jumped into Buck's arms and held him close. Kissing his cheek, she stepped back and smiled. "You know I've never had a male friend before, but you've been that to me and I'm going to miss you so much."

Buck smiled and kissed her on the forehead, "I'll miss you too, stay out of trouble and give Mr. Intense a chance, who knows you might like it."

Buck got into the jeep and pulled off before Alex could recover enough to ask him how he knew about Mr. Intense.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: Okay we own nothing except Alex, Kathy and Ruth. Nothing written here is intended to be disrespectful of the real Band of Brothers.

Okay so this is posted under my pen name, but this is actually a three-person story. My other writers in crime are; ILoveboyswhosparkle and Ber1719…we are working together to try and make something funny and a little different. Hope everyone out there enjoys our efforts…we know we are. :) Okay this story is rated "M" for not only language but sexual situations…you've been warned.

Chapter 11

_Buck smiled and kissed her on the forehead, "I'll miss you too, stay out of trouble and give Mr. Intense a chance, who knows you might like it."_

_Buck got into the jeep and pulled off before Alex could recover enough to ask him how he knew about Mr. Intense._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The day after Buck was shipped out Alex had gone to Lipton with her suggestion, which a first he'd said no, but now he was standing beside her helping her convince Dick it was a good idea.

"Come on Dick, you need the help, look how many good men Easy has lost and well if I can convince Lip, I should be able to convince you. Ask him; ask him how good a shot I am."

Dick was skeptical, they all remembered the pistol incident where she'd almost shot Speirs, but looking at Lipton, he nodded in agreement, "well she's good sir. She's a hell of a lot better with a rifle than a pistol; she can hold her own."

Dick rubbed his face in frustration. He had lost several men and with the attack on Foy coming, he needed everyone who could carry a weapon, but the thought of a woman putting herself in that kind of danger went against everything he believed. "Alex what if something happens? It's not right and I can't let you put yourself in that kind of danger."

Alex shook her head, "Dick did you ever stop to think that I'm dead already and being here is just a mistake that maybe God needs to rectify?"

Sighing he gave her a serious look, meeting her frozen blue eyes and seeing the truth hidden in them. "You'd go even if I said no wouldn't you?"

Grinning like a kid a Christmas because she knew she'd just won, "of course, so now just go ahead and say yes."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alex and Kathy sat on the hood of the jeep watching the two competing events going on in front of them. On one side, they had Dick issuing guidance to Dike for the upcoming attack on Foy, but closer to the woods and far more entertaining was the battle of Ruth and Nixon.

What had started as a sweet discussion between Vat and Nixy had escalated to a Nixon and Ruth screaming match. Alex sighed as she watched Ruth poke Nixon in the chest. "Ouch, you know he's going to need a medic before this is over if she keeps poking him in the chest like that. You'd think he would give up, if nothing else for his own health."

Kathy glanced over at the two love birds currently trying to kill each other, aw how touching. "Well I'm standing by if he does need one, he better be careful though, she's so sexually frustrated she might just pull that…oh shit!"

Alex quickly saw what was about to happen and was already moving to step in between Nixon and Ruth as Ruth pulled the bayonet she'd been carrying. Grabbing Ruth's arm, she looked back over her shoulder at Nixon. "Okay then, I would suggest that you, Mr. Nixon take a walk somewhere else that is not near my armed friend."

Nixon started to walk away but paused outside of arm swinging distance, "this ain't over Ruth, you're not going and that's the end of it."

Ruth growled and tried to push Alex out of the way, only to have Kathy join Alex and take the bayonet out of her hand. "Okay you want to tell me exactly why you were trying to stab the man you're in love with."

Grabbing her bayonet back from Kathy and putting it back in the scabbard, "l'll be more than happy to tell you what's going on. That, that…pig," pointing at Nixon who was currently glaring at them, "had the nerve to tell me that I wouldn't go into Foy with Easy. That he wasn't having his girl injured." Snorting Ruth began to pace in front of them, "his girl! Now I'm his girl! The man hasn't come within 100 feet of me in a month, not to mention his throwing his precious wife in my face, well I got news for him…I'll do as I damn well please!"

By the end of Ruth's explanation, she was yelling loudly enough that all of Easy had stopped to listen.

Sighing Alex rubbed the back of her neck in frustration, "yes well, I think after that little explanation, him and the rest of Easy know your feelings, not to mention probably the entire German army as well."

"Maybe you're just taking this wrong, he wouldn't say anything if he didn't really care about you." Kathy's comment only succeeded in raising Ruth's temper.

"Yeah, well if he cared so much about me he could have found another way to show it. Hell he even cut off my supply of Vat, now how's that love for you."

Alex shook her head, "well let's get ready to go, I actually feel sorry for the Germans the way you're acting."

Dick watched as Alex and Ruth walked off to join the rest of Easy, while Kathy went to stand with Roe and Spina. That was at least one thing he didn't have to worry about, she'd be staying behind with the medics, where she was safe.

Shifting his eyes over to Nixon, he saw his shoulder's sag. "Well Nix that could have gone better."

"Yeah I know, I should have asked not told. That's what I get for caring, hell the woman would drive me to drink if I didn't do that already."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"A Hay bale, this idiot has us stopped behind hay bales. Has he realized that hay is not bulletproof? Oh and we won't even mention the entire company is scattered. We're gonna die I knew I should have shot him when I had the chance."

Alex couldn't disagree with her assessment. She should have shot him when she had the chance. Alex could see Dick screaming for them to keep moving and she could just barely see the other hay stack where Dike and Lipton were.

"You know Alex, I'm now rethinking this whole idea, maybe I should have listened to Nixon and stayed with Kathy. How crappy would it be if I die and the last thing I told him had something to do with me cutting off his penis?"

Alex rolled her eyes and fought the desire to hit Ruth, "well sweet cheeks, a little late now. We can't go forward because wonder boy has frozen up; we can't go back because the Germans have us zeroed in. What a freaking mess."

Ruth grabbed her arm and pointed back up the hill. Dick was starting down the hill only to turn around at something Sink said. They watched as he looked left and right, then suddenly Speirs was next to him. Both women watched as Speirs paused for two seconds then started running down the hill.

Alex looked at Ruth and grinned, "well at least now we might get some leadership out here, if he survives." Alex cringed when the mortar barely missed him. She was going to have a heart attack watching him.

Ruth nudged her, "well not only is he handsome he's brave too."

Alex snorted getting to her knees waiting for the order to more. "Maybe or maybe he just has some kind of a death wish. That seems to be going around lately. See ya at the bottom of the hill."

Alex and Ruth were leaning against a wagon watching a group of men singing and be filmed by some person from regiment. Kathy had waved at them as she passed by with Roe and Spina.

When the first shot came, everyone stood frozen, even as one of the men dropped to the ground dead. The second shot and another man falling finally broke everyone from the daze they had been in and the word sniper carried across the courtyard.

Alex somehow ended up between Shifty and Lipton behind a building. Looking around she realized that Ruth wasn't with the small group. Trying to peek around Lipton wasn't working because every time one of them tried to look another shot hit the wall beside them.

Lipton turned to Shifty, "Upper window, don't miss Shifty."

Before he could move, Alex grabbed his arm. "I'm coming with you; you go to the right I'll head to the left"

When Lipton would have argued Alex shook her head. "It's better this way, two targets will confuse him and he'll have to choose between us. That moment of hesitation will give Shifty the advantage."

Lipton knew that Dick was going to kill him, but agreed to her suggestion any way. He knew Alex too well, had he said no, she'd still have gone.

On the count of three both of them broke into a dead run over the open courtyard. Alex spared a quick glance at the sniper, he couldn't decide who to shoot at, but then he trained his weapon on her.

Cutting to the left, one of her feet must have hit mud or left over snow because the next thing she knew she was down on her hands and knees. The German sniper's bullet hit the wall next to her head and before the echo of the shot could die away, Shifty's shot came from behind her killing the sniper.

Closing her eyes, she tried to slow her heart rate back down. Not only from the run, but the fact she'd just come within millimeters of having her head blown off.

A hand closed around her upper arm jerking her to her feet. "What the hell are you doing?"

Ron Speirs tighten his grip and leaned in to hiss in her ear, "not one word from you, do you understand me?"

Not releasing her arm, he continued to drag her beside him until they disappeared behind a building.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When the shots were fired and the call of sniper went out Nixon immediately tried to find Ruth. Only to have his heart skip a beat when he realized she was lying curled on her side in front of a low wall not moving.

He had no way of getting to her from where he was and no way of knowing if she was just being smart, hurt or worse yet, dead. She was too still.

Somehow, he pulled his eyes away from her to watch the drama unfolding in front of him with Lipton and Alex. When the bullet hit right beside Alex he found that he was just grateful that it wasn't Ruth.

As soon as the sniper was dead, he immediately ran to Ruth's side, he had to know. "Vat, come on sweetheart, please be okay."

Ruth opened one eye, "is everyone okay?"

Laughing Nixon picked her up and sat her in his lap, "you gave me a hell of a scare Vat."

When Ruth realized she was alive, she grabbed Nixon, started kissing him, and in between kisses tried to apologize. "I'm so sorry Nixy, I didn't mean what I said, and I'm crazy about you."

"Yeah well I'm sorry about what's happened too. In fact," he looked around till he found what he wanted, "come with me, we have got some making up to do."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jerking her arm out of his grasp, "what the hell do you think you're doing dragging me off like that?"

Ron stepped in closer pushing her up against the wall. Without looking away, he pulled the helmet off her head and dropped his to the ground as well. Grabbing the back of her neck with one hand, he pulled her closer to him, his lips brushing hers, "well I didn't think you'd want me doing this out in the open."

His lips were on hers before she could respond and the brush of his tongue across her lips seeking entrance was all the encouragement she needed. Opening her lips, her tongue met his in a fight for dominance that was going to leave them both breathless.

Running her hands up into his hair, she grabbed the back of his head pulling him closer. His hand that had been resting on her hip slid down to grasp her left thigh lifting her leg to his waist. The new position allowed him to press against her center in a steady rhythm, the growl that came from him nearly sent her over the edge. Alex knew if he kept up that steady bump and grind, they'd both be cleaning up messes.

Pulling away from his mouth to try to catch her breath his lips slid seductively down her throat. The hand that had been massaging her thigh had somehow made its way back to her breast. Dear God she'd never wanted to be wearing fewer clothes than she was now. She was becoming almost desperate with the need to climax. Whispering his name pleadingly, she pushed into him harder in an effort to come. Pulling his head away from her throat, she attacked his lips again.

Either he must have sensed how close she was or he was closer than she thought because with another growl, she felt him begin to pull back. Her mind was screaming no, in sheer frustration she nipped his bottom lip as he pulled away hard enough to bring blood. Both of them stood panting and staring at each other.

Slowly the feral smile spread across his lips and that very wicked tongue licked the blood from his bottom lip. If she hadn't already been wet, that one action would have definitely done it.

"You know, I like it when you bite me." Bending down he calmly picked up his helmet and place it back on his head. Turning to go he gave her one last look. "Maybe next time we can see if you enjoy it as well."

Alex stood watching him until he was out of sight then slid down the wall. Damn that man, no man had ever made her weak in the knees like him. However, now she was probably the most sexually frustrated woman in Europe…well except maybe for Ruth.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nixon pushed Ruth inside the little hut and pushed the door closed behind them. Pulling her to his chest, he immediately started to nuzzle her neck. "Vat, I'm sorry I can't give you romance or at least a bed, but dear God I've got to be inside you."

Ruth pushed him away and turned her back to him, bending at the waist to untie her boots. Nixon couldn't resist the position and grabbing her hips in his hands slowly ground himself against her.

"Nixy, you keep doing that and it'll be over before we start. We need to do this fast because we'll be moving soon and I don't want to be interrupted."

Dropping the boots she turned back to face him and started to undo her pants. Dropping them and stepping out of only one leg she laughed at the look on his face.

"What's wrong Nixy, never seen a woman go commando before? Now why don't you come over here and show me exactly how much you've missed me."

When he was close enough to her, she grabbed his pants and started to undo the buttons, just enough to free him. Stroking his length, she giggled as he dropped his head against hers.

"Enough Vat, I'm serious, this is going to be over fast enough without you helping it." Reaching down he grabbed both her thighs lifting her and wrapping her legs around his waist pushing her up against the wall.

Ruth grabbed his jacket and he slid into her, both of them moaning in joint pleasure. "Come on Nixy, I can't wait please move."

"Woman, forget me being worried about the Germans killing me, you are going to do it without your bayonet."

With one hand under her butt, helping to hold her up, he moved his other hand between her legs. "I think we need to speed you up a little before I get any closer."

As her breathing became more erratic, Nixon gauged how close she was and slowly started to thrust into her. The hand she had in his hair clenched and the wonderful blush color on her neck and face told him she was very close. Leaning in he bit her neck, "come on Vat come for me."

Ruth bit down on his jacket as she came to keep from screaming loud enough to bring the company running. Nixon groaned as he came and had to push harder against the wall to keep from collapsing.

Ruth slowly released her legs and slide down to the ground pulling herself back together. Smiling over at him as they started for the door, she grabbed his hand before he could open it. "Lew, I wanted to tell you something. You see I've not been totally honest with you and I thought maybe…well maybe I should tell you…"

The banging on the door interrupted them. "Hey you two, we're moving out come on."

Nixon shrugged and kissed her on the forehead, "time to go, tell me later."

Sighing she followed him out the door, knowing the moment was lost and might not come again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ruth found Alex standing with Lipton smoking and waiting to move. Alex cast a glance in her direction and then looked again with a smirk on her face.

Looking at her funny Ruth shrugged, "what, what's so funny."

Alex handed what was left of the cigarette back to Lipton. "Oh nothing except you have a nice little bite mark on your neck. Guess that means you guys made up."

Lipton was laughing as well and Ruth blushed. "Yeah, we did, hey so what did I miss?"

It was Lipton who spoke this time, "oh nothing except Lieutenant Speirs dragging Alex off behind a building."

Ruth turned with her mouth open only to be cut off by Alex. "Don't ask, because I'm not telling, other than to say that now official I'm the most frustrated woman in Europe. Oh and let's just add to the fun…he's now the new commander of Easy, so while we are rid of Foxhole, I'm now in my own private hell."

Ruth giggled, "yeah but at least the hotness in this hell is the good kind."


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: Okay we own nothing except Alex, Kathy and Ruth. Nothing written here is intended to be disrespectful of the real Band of Brothers.

Okay so this is posted under my pen name, but this is actually a three-person story. My other writers in crime are; ILoveboyswhosparkle and Ber1719…we are working together to try and make something funny and a little different. Hope everyone out there enjoys our efforts…we know we are. :) Okay this story is rated "M" for not only language but also sexual situations…you've been warned.

Chapter 12

_Ruth turned with her mouth open only to be cut off by Alex. "Don't ask, because I'm not telling, other than to say I'm now official the most frustrated woman in Europe. Oh and let's just add to the fun…he's now the new commander of Easy, so while we are rid of Foxhole, I'm now in my own private hell."_

_Ruth giggled, "yeah but at least the hotness in this hell is the good kind."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kathy sighed, closing her eyes she tried to relax. Ruth beside her was definitely asleep if the mumbled comments on Nixon's ability to make her scream were any indication. Casting a glance at Alex she saw she was doing the exact same thing she'd been doing for the last thirty minutes; staring at the back of Speirs head.

Kathy had no idea what had gone on in Foy but something had. Both of her friends had been acting strangely or at least stranger than usual. Ruth had been ultra happy and that could only be explained as her and Nixon having made up. Alex was puzzling though, she'd started watching Speirs more often when the man had his back turned. As soon as everyone was back together and away from the men, she was going to ask, but right now, all the women were too tired and if they hadn't said something by now, they wouldn't until she cornered them.

They had gone from Foy, to Noville and were now in Rechamps, and the sweet sounding nuns were relaxing everyone with their singing, but the fact they were inside and warm, was probably the largest contributor to the relaxed state.

When Speirs stood up, she watched as Alex dropped her head as if she was asleep. Trying not smile, she watched Speirs stand a moment and just look at Alex. Something was in his eyes that Kathy had never seen. If it had been, any other man she might have said it was concern. Ron saw her watching him and actually gave her a small smile before returning to the man they all knew and loved Mr. Intense.

When he'd left the church Kathy nudged Alex, "you can look up now, he's gone."

Alex gave Kathy a smirk as she sat back up. "Thanks, it wouldn't do for him to catch me."

"Oh yeah, God forbid the two of you might actually be interested in each other. But since you're really not interested I'll just skip over what I just saw."

The death grip that suddenly clamped down on her arm almost had Kathy yelping in pain. "What, what did you just see?"

"Well the fact he stopped and watched you for a few minutes. That makes me think he really is interested."

Alex snorted, "yeah sure he is. Interested in getting off probably, don't read too much into anything you see, remember men like him don't care. Besides, he reminds me too much of my father, too controlling and no emotion."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Haganau, France_

"I call the bed."

Kathy and Alex stood as Ruth took a running jump and landed in the middle of the huge bed making the bed squeak. When they had arrived in Haganau, Dick had made sure they had their own room, which had a bathroom that still worked. A small luxury greatly appreciated by all three of the women. However only one very huge bed, which they all three would have to share.

Alex dropped her bag and dropped down beside Ruth on the bed. "Sorry sweetie, but I think we'll all three be sharing this unless you have plans to sleep elsewhere."

"Nope, but I'm more than happy to share with you guys...better than sleeping in a foxhole any way."

Kathy walked into the bathroom and turned to look back at her friends' right before she shut the door. "You two can have the bed, but I'm taking first turn in the bath tub." Both girls sat up just in time for Kathy to slam the door and lock it.

Ruth raised an eyebrow and looked over at Alex, "you know I think she's getting sneakier."

"Hmm, you're right, wake me up when she's done."

After all three girls had enjoyed the bathroom they were sitting around enjoying what free time they had. Kathy decided to ask what was up with the two of them acting so strange. "So Ruth, Alex I've been meaning to ask, what happened back in Foy, both of you seem to be much happier?"

Alex who had a mouthful of wine nearly choked on it. She had forgotten that Kathy knew nothing of what went on if Foy. Ruth merely smiled and took another drink from her bottle of Vat. Nixon had been kind enough to start sharing again now that is love. "Well Kathy, let me tell you about a little shed incident that improved the morale."

When Ruth finished Kathy's face was red and Alex was looking amused. Alex tossed a pillow at Ruth's head to shut her up. "Okay that's enough; we don't need any more graphic details."

Smiling Ruth asked, "and what's new with the good Captain, Kathy?" Ruth had given up of telling all the dirty details about her makeup sex with Nix.

"Well, while you two are out making nice with Nixy and Mr. Intense, I haven't seen Dick once since Foy. I can't help but feel like he's avoiding me." Alex walked over and gripped her friend's shoulder.

"Well you know, he's probably still feeling a bit awkward about the whole Dike thing, sweetie. Have you tried to talk to him about it?"

"I didn't know if I should or should I give him some space," Kathy said, her cheeks turning red. Ruth came to Kathy's other side and patted her hand.

"Trust me when I say that space is a good thing to give a guy. Believe me, I've had my fair share of it with Nixy," Ruth said reassuringly while giving a scandalous wink. Kathy and Alex laughed.

"Space is good, but you've got to talk to him sometime, Kathy."

Kathy nodded thoughtfully. Then, standing up with a determined look in her eyes, "I can always count on you guys. I think I will go talk to him."

They watched Kathy march out the door on her mission. Alex stood and stretched glancing back at Ruth who currently lying in the large bed like a well-fed cat. "So you think the two of them will talk?"

Ruth opened one eye, "if she can find him they will that's the most determined I've ever seen her."

"Hmm, maybe, well I'm heading out, I can't stand being trapped in this room, I'm heading over to the CP, and I'll see you later."

Alex walked down the back alley until she reached the back of the house used for the Easy CP. Letting herself in the back door; she started down the hallway where she could hear Luz and Lipton talking in the front room.

Passing one of the open bedroom doors, she was shocked when a hand reached out to grab her arm and pull her inside the room. The gasp caused from being pushed up against the wall was silenced as Ron's mouth covered hers.

She was vaguely aware of the fact he'd shut and locked the door. Breaking away from the kiss, he turned her to face the wall and his lips attacked her neck. Dropping her head to the side and back to give him further access she sighed in pleasure.

Reaching behind her to touch him, he grabbed her hand and put it back flat on the wall. Growling in her ear, "no leave them right there. I'll let you touch another time, but right now, I'm in charge."

Somewhere in Alex's sex hazed mind she could hear that inner voice that sounded suspiciously like her mother's, _"see darling, that's why I married you father, there is something very sexy about when a man takes control." _The shiver passed down her spine as he released her hair from the bun and ran his hand close to the scalp and grabbed hold.

His free hand went to the front of her shirt quickly undoing the buttons so he could access her breasts and give him better access to her neck as the collar fell open. It was all Alex could do to remain standing and was thankful she had both hands on the wall. She could hear whimpering and it took her a moment to realize it was her and it was because he had her pants undone and was currently pulling them down.

Alex realized he wasn't touching her anymore and when she looked over her shoulder to see what he was doing, she found him staring at her ass with his mouth hung open. "What's wrong, change your mind?"

Without lifting his eyes, "so that's what Nixon has been going on about, damn that has to be the sexiest thing I've ever seen, I'm just sorry they're not going to survive."

Alex gasped as he ripped the thong off, damn and that had been her favorites. She quickly forgot the thong as he slid inside her, his right hand going between her legs and his left grabbing her hair pulling her neck to the side.

His voice growled in her ear, "let's see how you feel about being bit."

As she neared her climax, he bit down on her shoulder, which in turn pushed her over, and with one last hard thrust, he followed her.

She felt his arms slip away and she could hear him putting his pants back together behind her. She knew she should move, but damn that had been good. Hearing the lock turn in the door she pulled her up pants and turned to face him.

She had no idea what she'd expected when she turned, but the intense hard look on his face wasn't it. With one hand on the door, he looked over at her and in that same low growling voice, "I can guarantee you that was hotter than anything you had with Buck."

The slamming of the door broke her from the shock she'd been standing in. What the hell had all that been about? She'd heard of grudge fucks, but this went beyond that. Narrowing her eyes, she grabbed the door with every intention of marching down that hall and asking him what his problem was. Yet when she opened the door she could hear Dick and Lew talking about a patrol and decided maybe now wasn't the time. The last thing she wanted to do was show up in the middle of a meeting with a just fucked look on her face and her hair everywhere.

Slipping out the back door she managed to make it back to where she was staying with anyone seeing her. Quietly slipping in the door, she saw Ruth sprawled out across the bed with her legs draped across the side; she looked ridiculous but was at least asleep. Making her way to the bathroom, she looked in the mirror. Her hair was down around her shoulders and when she pulled her collar aside, she could clearly see the bite mark he'd left.

Splashing cold water on her face she quickly put her hair back up and studied herself in the mirror, yep she looked normal again and no one would ever guess what'd just happened. Hell she wasn't sure what had just happened, but she knew one thing, they were about to have a very long discussion.

This time when she headed back to the CP she marched right down main street pausing only when a mortar round impacted. She was beyond pissed, yet the only thing that gave it away was the change in eye color for a very pale blue to dark gunmetal gray. She might kill him, no matter how sexy he was.

"Hey Alex, Alex where you going?"

She turned to see Webster trying to catch up with her. "Oh I'm heading to the CP because Captain Speirs and I need to have a little discussion in manners."

Webster fell in beside her, "so did you hear there's going to be a patrol tonight, they are sending that new Lieutenant and me. Just my luck the first day back I get sent on a patrol."

Alex stopped walking, "you were picked for the patrol? Liebgott speaks German."

"Yeah well Martin felt he'd served his time and since I'd missed Bastogne I could take this one."

The smile that came to Alex's lips had Webster backing up. He'd heard that Alex was the scary one and now he could see shy, he'd rather be dealing with Speirs. "Web, I'll take it, there is no need for you to go, and they just need someone who can speak German."

"You, do you speak German?"

"Webster, where do you think this eye color comes from. My mother was a Swiss fashion model when she met my father. My German and Italian are very good. Besides, why risk it as I've told Dick I'm probably dead any way, no one but Lip and Martin has to know, what do you say?"

Webster paused for a moment, "why would you do this for me?"

"Let's just say you remind me of someone I knew long ago and this is my chance to maybe stop what I couldn't before."

Webster watched as she looked away, but he'd seen the pain reflected there and really wanted to ask, but knew even if he did she wouldn't respond. "Okay Alex, meet me down at the shore at midnight and we'll trade places, in the dark no one will be the wiser until it's too late to do anything about it."

Nodding Alex turned to head back to her room the battle with Speirs forgotten. She had better things to do.

At midnight, Alex stepped up beside Webster in the dark. She could see Dick, Lew and Ron all standing together talking quietly but no one was looking her direction. "Hey Web, does Lip and Martin know?"

"Yeah, Lip wasn't happy keeping it from Captain Speirs, I think the two of them have really bonded, but he agreed that you'd more than proved yourself and well Martin didn't care as long as Speirs doesn't know."

Alex glanced over where Ron was standing he had his back partial turned so he wouldn't see the exchange at all. "Okay, no worries, take off and let me get down closer to the water."

Martin saw her walk up and nodded pointing to the point he and the Lt would be in which would be the first one across. She nodded back and moved into place. Lt Jones looked at her and did a double take getting ready to open his big mouth Alex stepped closer and in her best imitation of Speirs, "Lt, if you value your body parts you'll close your goddamn mouth and get in the boat."

Pushing off in the boats, they started the slow process to cross the river.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ron couldn't stop pacing. He hated the fact he was left waiting and it went against everything about being a leader. He should be leading that patrol, not sitting here waiting for the whistle to blow signally they'd found a prisoner and we're headed back.

He really hadn't been watching where he was going and when he bumped into someone he was going to apologize until he saw who it was. "Webster, what the hell are you doing here? Weren't you assigned to this patrol, what did you do convince Liebgott to replace you? Well I'm waiting do you speak?"

Stuttering Webster wished the ground would open up and swallow him, he was sure this was the last night he'd live. "Well, uh, sir, I would be, except that Alex offered to go in my place and well…"

"She what, I'm going to kill her, if the Germans don't. Get out of my sight."

He didn't wait to see where Webster went but headed immediately to find Dick and Nixon. He didn't have far to go, "did either of you know that Alex went in place of Webster on the patrol?"

Nixon laughed, "damn that kid has a death wish, first he pisses of Martin by getting all buddy-buddy with the new lieutenant and now he's gone and ticked you off."

"I'm glad you think this is funny Nixon, she could get killed out there, and I'm not sure who has the bigger death wish Webster or her. Is she trying to die?"

Dick looked over at Speirs with a worried look remembering a conversation with Alex in Bastogne…maybe she did have a death wish. "It'll be fine; calm down you can deal with her when she gets back."

The whistle from the other side of the river drew their attention; they had the prisoners and were on their way back.

They had struggled to get back to the boats with prisoners and one injured man. Alex couldn't believe that Jackson had been that stupid, she could have gotten the Germans out with a shot fired, but no, he had to be the hero and if the sounds the kid was making, he was going to be a dead hero.

With the rush to get back across everyone was trying to help with the rowing, which was causing the boats to be off balance, and when Lt Jones suddenly moved for some reason his elbow collided with Alex's cheek sending her into the cold river.

The coldness of the water was the numbing and she could feel the extra weight from the equipment she was wearing pulling her down. Closing her eyes for a moment, she fought to keep herself afloat. She was a strong swimmer she just couldn't panic. She watched as the boats made it to shore and she slowly started to swim after them hoping the noise and confusion of the shore would keep the Germans from firing on her.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: Okay we own nothing except Alex, Kathy and Ruth. Nothing written here is intended to be disrespectful of the real Band of Brothers.

Okay so this is posted under my pen name, but this is actually a three-person story. My other writers in crime are; ILoveboyswhosparkle and Ber1719…we are working together to try and make something funny and a little different. Hope everyone out there enjoys our efforts…we know we are. :) Okay this story is rated "M" for not only language but also sexual situations…you've been warned.

Chapter 13

_The coldness of the water was the numbing and she could feel the extra weight from the equipment she was wearing pulling her down. Closing her eyes for a moment, she fought to keep herself afloat. She was a strong swimmer she just couldn't panic. She watched as the boats made it to shore and she slowly started to swim after them hoping the noise and confusion of the shore would keep the Germans from firing on her._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kathy could hear the yelling from the shore, the men were clustering together trying to get the prisoners moving as well as four of them were trying to lift someone between them. Feeling her throat constrict in fear that what was between the men was Alex she ran behind them to the barn trying to find out who was injured.

The chaos in the barn wasn't helping. All the men were screaming at each other and the prisoners and Roe pushing her further into the room finally broke the spell. "Come on Kathy, its Jackson and I've got to know how badly he was injured."

Quickly moving beside Roe she tried to ignore the sense of relief that had come over her when she realized it wasn't Alex lying there on the table. Kathy was handing things Roe asked for automatically. Although she had no training as a medic, it was obvious that Jackson wasn't going to make it. She watched as Roe went with the men carrying Jackson out, only to see them stop and Roe shake his head after checking him, Jackson had died before they could leave the room.

Looking around Kathy realized she still didn't see Alex. The only reason she knew Alex was on the patrol was the fact Webster had nearly run her down in his efforts to escape Speirs. Deciding to head outside and take a look she ran into Dick just as he was coming through the door.

"Oh Dick, I'm sorry, uh, how are you?"

The frown that had been gracing his face was quickly replaced with a smile, "Uh Kathy, I didn't expect to see you here, uh, I'm fine. How have you been?"

"Good, I tried to find you earlier but I guess you were busy with this" waving a hand back at the scene behind her.

"Yeah, well Lew and I had to spend several hours up at regiment and will probably have to head back up tonight, so…"

Nixon took that opportunity to walk between them with a smart-ass grin. "Okay kids, let me help you out, I'll write the report and take it to regiment while the two of you go talk for Pete's sake, come on Dick, you've not seen her in a while, I'm sure you have something to talk about."

Kathy watched Nixon walk off and then turned to Dick and burst out laughing, "well he certainly makes a point, we really haven't had much time together."

"Well maybe you'd like to walk back to Battalion with me, that way we could talk and well…"

Kathy smiled and laid her hand on his arm, "I understand Dick that you have to get back to work, so yes, walking back would be fine with me."

Dick was grateful for the darkness to cover the fact he knew his face was red and probably going to get redder, but he had to find a way of asking what happened between her and Dike.

"So, uh Kathy, how have things been since Bastogne?"

He heard her sigh in the dark; this was not going to be an answer he liked.

"Well we've been busy as I'm sure you know but things have seemed kind of off lately, almost like something was missing." Kathy tried to keep her voice light, but the fact he hadn't been around very much really did bother her.

Dick felt himself tense up, she'd been missing something since Bastogne? Well that could only mean one thing; she'd really been interested in Dike.

"I'm sorry things have been difficult and I know that having someone important to you not be around anymore can have a negative effect."

Kathy had felt Dick's arm tense under her hand, but decided it was time to take a chance like Alex and Ruth told her, "yeah it really is and sometimes I just feel so, so..."

Dick stopped and faced her, "you don't need to say anything Kathy…I'll see what I can do about letting you spend some time with him, I'm almost sure…"

"Dick are you talking about Norman?"

"Oh so now it's Norman, I didn't realize you had gotten so close over that time. If that's the case…"

Kathy started laughing and was nearly in tears before she could stop. Dick stood silently watching as she tried to get control. Sighing, "Kathy I don't see that it's very funny, I was under the impression…"

Kathy stood on her toes and pressed her lips against Dick's effectively stopping him. The soft gentle kiss didn't last long and while she would have enjoyed his active participation, it hadn't been half bad. Smiling slightly she cocked her head at him. "Well I hope that answers all the questions you have about me and Norman."

Dick chuckled and placed his hands over hers where they were pressed against his chest. "Yeah, I think that clears things up nicely and here I've been accusing Nixon of being the dense one."

Kathy licked her lips and gently leaned toward him hoping for another kiss. Dick was bending his head, when they heard the cough from behind them.

Dick turned his head to see Lipton standing behind them, "sorry to bother you sir, but they need you back at regiment and Captain Nixon sent me to find you."

Sighing he turned back to Kathy, "I'm sorry, but I really have to go maybe we could, you know get together later?"

"Sure Dick, take care." She let her hands slide from his chest and watched him walk off into the dark.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

By the time she made it to shore she was not only exhausted but also frozen she was sure she'd never be warm. Trying to get to her feet, she was shocked when she was yanked to her feet and up against Ron's chest.

Opening her mouth to yell at him, he simply put one hand over her mouth and began to drag her back to Easy's CP. Once he had them in his bedroom he released her mouth slamming and locking the door.

One thing Alex was sure of right now was the fact she wasn't feeling the cold because she was madder than hell. Whipping around to yell at him she found him standing directly in front of her looking as mad as she felt.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

Alex closed her mouth and stared at him for a moment before her frozen mind could figure out what he was talking about. Crossing her arms over her chest, she allowed the smirk to appear. "Please, don't even try to pretend that you care what happens to me now. Look just because the make out session in Foy was hot and your little display of sexual prowess earlier was great, but that doesn't mean you feel anything for me except lust.

Ron ran his hand through his hair, "I'm really starting to think you have some kind of a death wish." He paced in front of her before stopping to look at her, "I do care about you. If I didn't then I wouldn't have let the fact that you thought I was Buck when I visited you at that aid station bother me. You could have told me you were hung up on him still."

Alex let herself feel a moment of excitement, first for the fact he'd said he cared and then for the fact he'd been worried enough for him to visit her. Then she quickly focused on the stupid point he'd brought up. "Oh please, hung up on Buck, you don't know anything Speirs! Buck and I were only ever friends and that's it."

Ron stopped and looked at her in shock. The sheer anger on her face made him think she was telling the truth and he realized they had been yelling at each other for the last twenty minutes while she stood there shivering and looking like a drowned rat. She had left a huge wet spot on the floor and her lips were turning blue. He was about to say something when he saw her shake her head.

"Well if you are done, could I please leave and go change before I die of hypothermia?"

Stepping up to her again, he reached behind her, pulled her hair down, and started undoing her jacket. "Nope you're not leaving. I've got a perfectly good bed and you are too frozen to sleep alone."

Alex stood and let him undress her while she fought to stop shivering. Once he had her completely undressed, he picked her up and put her in his bed covering her with all the extra blankets he had.

She tried to curl up on herself to find any warmth and watched him as he laid out her clothes to dry and then started to undress himself. "You know, if you're looking for a quickie, you're on your own."

Laughing he got into bed and pulled her close, "you just don't give an inch do you. Now shut up and go to sleep."

Alex really wanted to ask him what the earlier sex had been about but he was just so warm and he'd started to rub his hand through her hair. Yawning she curled closer to his body and laid her leg across his. "Well I'll deal with you later, too tired, must have sleep."

She heard him laugh under her ear and thought maybe it wasn't all that bad to let someone hold her even if he was a controlling idiot.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next morning voices from down the hall woke her and when she jerked awake, it took a moment to realize she wasn't sharing a bed with two women, in fact she was alone in the bed. Looking around the room she noticed her dry clothes laid out and a note was on the table next to the bed.

_Alex,_

_I know it's not coffee, but it is good French Brandy. Have a drink and then go get the prisoners, they're waiting on you to help move them._

_R_

Smiling she poured herself some and sat back in the bed to drink it. At least he had good taste in liquor she had to give him that. Finishing her drink she got up and quickly got dressed, she realized that last night had been the best night's sleep she'd had in a long time. Walking down the hall, she entered the CP to find it full of people and everyone congratulating Lipton on his promotion.

"Wow, Lip, congrats I wish you would have told me I'd have gotten myself out of bed for this." Hugging him she looked over his shoulder and met Ron's eyes that had gone flat and hard when she hugged Lipton. Smirking at him, she kissed Lipton's cheek and stepped back, just in time to see Ron slam out of the CP.

Lipton glanced at the door, "you know, you really should be nice to him, he was really a bear last night when he found out you had gone on that patrol."

Alex snorted and started to leave when Lipton grabbed her hand, "I'm serious Alex, he does care and well, I know he's not good at showing it…"

"Lip, I know you mean well, but he's just pissed that I'm not under his control, but for you and the rest of Easy's sake, I'll try to go easy on him. Now, I've got to go grab the prisoners from last night.

Dick was watching nothing, but to the casual observer it looked like he was watching Martin and Lt Jones. With the promotion of Lipton, Jones could now be shipped back to regiment that made Dick feel much better.

He was only vaguely aware of Speirs walking up beside him to stand. The other man focused on Alex walking to the trucks with a couple of Easy men, and if the look Speirs was giving Alex was any indication, he was still pissed over that patrol.

Dick cleared his throat, "Ron, everything okay?"

Ron shook his head, "yeah, I'm fine. Just a little…"

Nodding Dick completely understood his problem, "yeah, I'm a little distracted today too."

Ron laughed, "I noticed" and turned to join the men at the trucks.

Nixon stopped beside him, "what's up with Ron? He seems a little more tense than normal, still pissed over the patrol?"

Dick shrugged, "probably, so we ready to go?"

Nixon grabbed his arm, "well not just yet, Colonel Sink told me to fix your uniform, seems it was missing something."

Catching the box Nixon tossed at him; Dick caught it and opened it. "Oak leaves?"

"Yeah seems like either they had nothing better to do or you are just getting better at this, Major. Congratulations Dick."

Kathy walked up behind the two men just in time to hear Nixon congratulate Dick on his promotion. She was so proud of him. Walking up to them, Nixon took the hint and told Dick he would meet him at the jeep.

Stepping in front of him, Kathy smiled, "I'm so proud of you Dick, congratulations and well deserved." Quickly before she lost her nerve she kissed him on the lips then quickly moved away to leave a stunned Dick Winters standing in the road.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: Okay we own nothing except Alex, Kathy and Ruth. Nothing written here is intended to be disrespectful of the real Band of Brothers.

Okay so this is posted under my pen name, but this is actually a three-person story. My other writers in crime are; ILoveboyswhosparkle and Ber1719…we are working together to try and make something funny and a little different. Hope everyone out there enjoys our efforts…we know we are. :) Okay this story is rated "M" for not only language but also sexual situations…you've been warned.

Chapter 14

_Stepping in front of him, Kathy smiled, "I'm so proud of you Dick, congratulations and well deserved." Quickly before she lost her nerve she kissed him on the lips then quickly moved away to leave a stunned Dick Winters standing in the road._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Alex, can you please do me a favor?" The whinny voice currently filling her ears made her want to scream. The only time Ruth ever did this to her was when she really wanted something, or needed bail money.

Putting down the papers, she'd been reading and heaving a sigh, "well that all depends if you'll stop that whinny voice I hate so much then yes I might consider helping you."

Pleased with herself Ruth plopped her butt on the desk. "Well you see, I seem to have this little problem and since you're sleeping with the commander of Easy…"

"Whoa, wait, stop right there. I am not sleeping with the commander of Easy, we had sex once and that was it period, I barely speak to him."

Holding up her hands to stop the tirade, "okay, so maybe I made it sound better than it was, but you actually have a closer connection with him than me and I just thought you might ask him where Nixy went."

Alex lifted her eyebrow, "that's what you want to know? Why don't you just go ask Dick he could tell you where Nixon is?"

"I did that already and he told me he would be back in a few days but that he couldn't tell me anything else."

Alex sighed again, "well then what makes you think that Speirs would tell me anything?"

"Well I know you have to have some power of persuasion over him." Ruth said giving her a mischievous wink causing both of Alex's eyebrows to lift.

"I'm sorry; you have met Ron Speirs right? Nothing works on the man, he is cold as ice."

Ruth couldn't believe what she was hearing, "you mean to tell me that the Ice Queen has finally met someone with less feeling than her…shocking. However, I think, no I know you're wrong, he's crazy about you."

Alex snorted and started to give a smart-ass reply when Kathy came running into the room. "Oh there you are Ruth, I've been looking everywhere, Dick wanted me to find you and have you come up to battalion as quick as you could."

Kathy watched Ruth leave before turning back to Alex, "did I interrupting something?"

"No, she was trying to convince me that Speirs was crazy about me, but other than that, what's going on?"

"Oh that, yeah well Nixon is back and I think something bad happened. He just walked past all of us like we weren't there and then Luz went to find Dick. I didn't stay to find out what happened, Dick told me to get Ruth and I left."

Frowning Alex looked up at Kathy, "yeah well you know what's bad for him is bad for her and usually bad for us. God, I hate how shit rolls down hill."

When Ruth made it to battalion Dick was sitting at his desk staring into space. "Hey Dick, Kathy said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, well I thought you might like to know that Nixon is back." He grabbed her arm before she could go into the other room. "He's a little upset right now, so don't take anything he says or does to heart, he's had a really bad day."

Ruth frowned, "what aren't you telling me?"

"It's not for me to tell Ruth, you need to talk to Lew and he'll tell you if he thinks you need to know."

"Okay, well I'll see you later." Placing her hand on the closed door she thought about knocking and decided against it, this was just Nixy after all."

When she entered the room, she quickly closed the door behind her when the realization of what Dick had been trying to warn her about hit her. Nixon was currently sitting with his back to the door not moving, except for his hand that was caressing the bottle of Vat 69 like a lover.

Ruth walked around so she could stand beside his chair. His eyes were glassy and he was just staring into space. Crouching down in front of him Ruth tried to get his attention by calling his name with no response. Finally, when she said his first name his glassy eyes shifted to her face. The weak smile that crossed his face had her worried.

"Oh hi ya Vat, would you like a drink." He shook the bottle at her as he lifted it to his lips.

Using his first name again, "Lew, what happened, what's got you so upset?"

"Oh not much really, they sent me to jump, they told you right, no wait probably not," pausing he took another large drink from the bottle, "so yeah any way the plane blew up, me and three others got out, so there you go."

Grabbing the bottle out of his hand Ruth took a healthy swig before handing him back the bottle. "Okay then that definitely calls for a drink…you're okay right?"

"Oh yeah, I'm good." His crooked smirk made more so with the amount of alcohol he'd ingested.

"Well okay Mr. Nixon, I think it's time we get you to bed while you're still capable of standing."

When he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down on his lap she let out a loud humph. "So I guess this means you aren't tired?"

Pulling her closer he started to kiss down her neck, mumbling against her "not in the least, I have better plans for you."

Suddenly he didn't act nearly as drunk as she knew he was. "Okay slow down big boy, maybe I'm not interested?"

He merely lifted an eyebrow and kept working on her shirt, he knew her too well, there was no way she wouldn't want sex with him. "Nah, I'm pretty sure I'll be able to convince you, besides, I think I've had just enough to drink so that I can enjoy this."

As he removed, her shirt Ruth let her head fall back as he lips returned to her neck and his hand alternated between breasts.

Swinging her around so she was straddling his lap, she had one moment of warning as the smile on his face grew, and then his hand was between her legs.

Ruth could feel the orgasm building and somewhere in the back of her mind, she remembered that Dick and half the company were just in the next room. Instead of screaming in pleasure as she came, she bite down on his uniform.

Panting against his neck, she felt the world shift and Nixon stand up with her in his arms. "Hmm, where are we going?"

He chuckled as he dropped her on the bed, "does that answer your question."

Ruth smiled up at him, "so I guess this means I'm in for a long night huh?"

Dropping his clothes on the floor, he crawled onto the bed next to her. Sliding one finger down from her neck to the top of her legs, "oh yeah, a long, hard night is what I have planned for you."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kathy glanced over at Alex again. They had been sitting in silence for the last couple of hours. Kathy hated to bother Alex when she was working but there were questions she was dying to ask. Before she could summon the courage, Alex saved her the effort.

"Okay, what's bugging you? You've been looking over at me every ten minutes, whatever is on your mind spit it out."

Kathy twisted the edge of her jacket, "well I know Ruth is always pestering you over Speirs and I was just wondering…"

Alex sighed. "You were just wondering what if anything I felt is that what you wanted to know."

"Well, yeah I was just curious, that's all."

Alex picked up her papers, and headed for the bedroom. "All I'm going to say is yes, I feel something for him, but I'm pretty sure it's just lust, after all I'm my father's daughter."

Kathy watched as Alex quietly closed the bedroom door. For one moment she could have sworn she actually saw regret in her friend's eyes. Why did Alex and Ruth have to make everything so hard?

_Well sweetheart, it's not as if you've been upfront with Dick,_ Kathy frowned in acknowledgment of the little voice. No she hadn't really told Dick how she felt, but nor had she lied or tried to hide it, he just wasn't around enough to see it.

Hmm, maybe she should take her own advice and seek out the source of her affections, what could it hurt?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The last person Dick expected to see walk into the battalion CP this late at night was Kathy.

"Well you're up late, is there anything wrong?" He asked, still confused as to why she would be here.

Kathy glanced around the room to see it was empty except for the two of them. Licking her lips out of nervousness, "well you see, I know you are busy and I just thought if I wanted to see you I could stop by and see you late at night. Is that okay?"

Dick had been too interested in watching her lick her lips to hear more than 'see you' and 'is it okay.' Trying to control his excitement of finally having her alone, sure it's more than okay and to be truthful, I've been thinking a lot about you."

Kathy knew her face was red, "really, you've been thinking about me? That's nice to know, you've been on my mind as well."

"Well it's nice to know the feeling is mutual."

Kathy sat on the desk beside him and stared at her hands. "Uh Dick, since no one is here right now, you think I might be able to do something I've been dying to do?"

Dick frowned and did a quick glance at the door where Ruth had gone into a couple of hours ago. Chances are they weren't coming out tonight and he really wanted to know what Kathy was going to do. "Sure I don't see any problems with that. What is it you'd like to do?"

Sliding off the desk and easy closer to him, she tried to her best to imitate the seductive look she'd seen Ruth and Alex give men. "Well, close your eyes; I want it to be a surprise."

Dick felt his pulse kick up a notch, but did as she asked and closed his eyes. When he felt her lips against his he had to concentrate not to open his eyes in shock. The gentle brush of her tongue had him parting his lips more in shock than expectation.

When she felt his lips part, she took it as an invitation to slip inside his mouth. The moan that came from him encouraged her. While she continued to explore his mouth, she let her hands slide down from his shoulders to his chest.

Not wanting to break the spell too soon, Dick slowly cupped her face in his hands, tilting her head slightly so he could take control of the kiss. He could feel her pulse race underneath his fingers and he had to admit he was pleased that he excited her that much.

As he was about to deepen the kiss, the sound of breaking glass and giggling came from Nixon's room and Kathy had jumped away from him before he could stop her. He was shocked to see her face was beet red and she was stumbling over her own feet to get out the door.

"I'll see you later by Dick." Kathy had never fled a room so fast in her life. It wasn't that she regretted kissing him, she was actually surprise she found the guts to do it. She was more embarrassed at having almost been caught by Ruth, that she'd never live down.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dick almost laughed the next morning when Nixon and Ruth finally emerged from the battalion CP wearing sunglasses. Ruth gave Nixon a smile and headed off in the direction of where the girls were staying while Nixon joined Dick beside the jeep.

"Well I'm glad to see you are doing better this morning Lew."

Nixon grunted, "better is a generous term Dick, functioning I believe would be better for what I'm doing right now."

Nixon noticed that Dick hadn't really been paying attention instead he was focused on Nixon's uniform. "Well Dick, I didn't know you had become a tailor and were that deeply interested in the sewing pattern of my uniform?"

Dick cleared his throat, "do you want to tell me why there happens to be a bite mark on your uniform?"

Nixon looked over at him, dropping his glasses just enough to look over the top of them at Dick. Seeing his look, Dick held his hands up, "wait! I don't want to know!"

"Dick is that a need or a want on that know?" Nixon smirked sliding his glasses back into place. "So now that we've established you aren't a tailor or that deeply interested in my social activities, what's the plan?"

"Actually, not much, just another day spent fighting the Hun. I'd like to go over some intelligence reports with you, if you feel up to it?"

For a brief moment Dick saw the old Nixon, "sure I'm always up to."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

While they had been in Sturzelburg, it had become common to see Alex playing cards with Welsh, Speirs and Lipton. For his part, Lipton had tried to warn off the others about Alex's skill at cards, but luckily, for her, they hadn't listened.

"Full house boys, pay up." Alex's smile grew as all the men slammed their cards on the table.

Harry looked over at Lipton, "are you sure she's not cheating. Ron, you're not helping her are you?"

Speirs smirked, "if I was do you think I'd have lost as much money as I have? Nope she's just good. I think I may have to find something else to occupy her at night."

Alex met his gaze across the table; the subtle innuendo didn't slip past her. She knew what he would rather be doing, for that fact so would she, not that she'd let him know. "Well gentlemen, since Nixon's back it give me a chance to beat someone else…you wouldn't want to take all my fun away now would you?"

Laughing from Harry, "oh no, we wouldn't want that."

Alex looked over at Ruth who was sitting behind Nixon and from the looks of it he was ignoring her. She really hadn't believed Kathy when she'd said he was different, but now after watching him drink Vat like others drink water, yeah even for him something was definitely wrong.

Nixon shook the bottle of Vat and found it empty. Putting it down on the table, he looked around for a moment before making his decision. "Just go ahead and deal me another hand" and walked out the door.

Harry watched him go then looked around the table, "are we waiting on him again?"

Sighing Lipton sat back in his chair, "yep."

Ruth watched as Nixon walked out the door, looking at Alex with a confused look on her face. Alex's head nodded toward the door and Ruth grabbed her jacket and followed him out into the rain.

The crashing of glass caught her attention and as she looked down the street, she saw Nixon walk back through a broken widow with a bottle in his head. Running past the two military police that arrived she followed him finally catching up to him. She had to grab his arm to make him stop walking. "What's happening to you, Nixy, why are you doing this?"

Turning, Nixon dropped his head, the cold rain was having a sobbing effect and that was so not, where he wanted to be right now. Turning to face her, he suddenly realized that just like his wife she was starting to become too possessive and controlling. Throwing her a smirk, he jerked his arm out of her grasp, "the war's happening Ruth, it just finally caught up with me."

Ruth stood in the rain watching him walk away from her. Looking up at the dark sky, she was grateful for the rain that hid the tears. Something was going very wrong here and she felt powerless to stop it.


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: Okay we own nothing except Alex, Kathy and Ruth. Nothing written here is intended to be disrespectful of the real Band of Brothers.

Okay so this is posted under my pen name, but this is actually a three-person story. My other writers in crime are; ILoveboyswhosparkle and Ber1719…we are working together to try and make something funny and a little different. Hope everyone out there enjoys our efforts…we know we are. :) Okay this story is rated "M" for not only language but also sexual situations…you've been warned.

Chapter 15

_T__urning Nixon dropped his head, the cold rain was having a sobering effect and that was so not, where he wanted to be right now. Turning to face her, he suddenly realized that just like his wife she was starting to become too possessive and controlling. Throwing her a smirk, he jerked his arm out of her grasp, "the war's happening Ruth, it just finally caught up with me."_

_Ruth stood in the rain watching him walk away from her. Looking up at the dark sky, she was grateful for the rain that hid the tears. Something was going very wrong here and she felt powerless to stop it._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nixon left the post office more frustrated than when he'd entered, originally he'd had high hopes that Moore would find what he was looking for, but now he wasn't so sure. Glancing down at the letter in his hand he realized it was from his wife Cathy.

Quickly ripping it open and scanning it he couldn't believe what he was reading. He actually had to stop walking and read the entire letter again.

Dick saw Lew standing shell shocked with a letter in his hand, "Everything okay?"

Nixon glanced at him and started walking again, "Cathy's divorcing me, she taking everything, the house, the kid, the dog, it's not even her dog, she's taking my dog!" he said, violently shoving the letter in a pocket.

Ruth who was standing beside the jeep waiting for Nixon heard the last part. Trying to make him feel a little better, "well we can always get a new pretty dog."

Nixon stopped in front of her, "what the hell are you talking about we, my whole life is being torn apart in the middle of a goddamn war and all you can talk about is us getting a new dog? Did you really miss the part where's she's taking my kid too? Guess you did, but then again that's what I expected from you."

Ruth watched as he climbed into the back of the jeep and turned his head as if she wasn't there. Fighting back the tears she could feel chocking her throat, she glanced around for anything to save her from crying. She found her salvation in the form of Alex and Kathy standing behind a truck watching her. Turning, she forced herself to walk calmly over to them, "well guess I said the wrong thing huh?"

Alex snorted, "I can always shoot him if it'd make you feel better?"

Ruth rubbed her eyes and tried to laugh, "no he's just having a bad day, it'll be okay, I'll just ride with you guys for now." Besides I would prefer it if I was the one to pull my bayonet on him silly."

Kathy glanced over at Dick who gave her a shake of his head as if to say he had no idea what to do.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alex and Kathy threw their bags into the back of the truck and took Luz and Roe's offered hands.

Alex leaned against Luz. "You know maybe this will be a nice quiet trip. I could use a nap.

Luz elbowed her, "you really think you're going to have quiet on this trip? Well hate to break it to you, but look who's walking this way?"

Alex looked to where Luz was pointing to see Speirs headed their way, mumbling under her breath, 'what did I do now?'

When Speirs stopped at the back of the truck his eyes immediately went to Alex. To everyone else in the truck he always had the same cold look. But Alex saw there was something else there; maybe it was the way he smirked without smiling, that sent shivers down her spine.

"Alex, you're with me when we stop, understood, don't make me come looking for you." With the order issued, he turned on his heel and left, but not before, he heard Alex, "Aye, Aye Captain Bligh."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Once Dick got into the jeep and they headed down the road, he glanced back at Lew. "Don't you think you were just a little hard on her? She was only trying to help Lew, it's not her fault."

He heard Lew grunt from the back, but no real response.

"Well maybe when we stop again the two of you should talk. I know you don't mean what you say right now, you're just upset."

Again he made the same non-committal grunt.

"Lew you going to be okay?"

This time Nixon sighed, "yeah I'll be fine, just fine."

Dick went back to watching the road; there would be time enough to sort out Nixon when they stopped for the night.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alex looked over at Ruth who was currently staring at something very fascinating on her boots. Alex motioned for Kathy to trade seats. This allowed her to talk to Ruth without the men overhearing.

"Okay, do you want to tell me what's going on? It was only two days ago that the two of you were like rabbits in heat, then the whole disappearing act last night and then today with the yelling. So what's going on?"

Ruth continued to focus on her boots, "I don't know, I thought everything was okay, but then he's been drinking more and well, last night he, he did something that I was just shocked, it was so unlike him. Then today, his bitch of a wife decided to divorce him and all I tried to do was make him laugh or something and I guess it didn't go over too well."

"What did he do last night Ruth? He didn't hurt you did he?"

Ruth snorted, "no he didn't hurt me physically, but I'm dying on the inside. I can't believe I was this stupid to feel something for him. I mean I knew how he was, hell he's the male version of me, but…"

"But you still fell in love with him?"

Ruth nodded her head. Alex didn't say anything she just put her arm around her friends shoulder hoping to provide at least a little comfort to her.

Except for the chatter and normal jibes the ride was very quiet, with most people trying to catch naps as they went. Ruth was nearly asleep when Kathy's exclamation roused her.

"Oh my, would you look at that."

Everyone in the truck turned to watch as rows upon rows of German soldiers marched down the median of the autobahn. Webster, in the truck behind them began to shout at the Germans about how it was their fault and they were all bastards for dragging them halfway around the world. Ruth shook her head, "I guess it's a good thing most of them don't speak English huh? I mean we could start a whole other fight right here with all this yelling."

"You know its weird how you dream about seeing something for so long and then it finally happens and you just don't know what to do with yourself."

Both Alex and Ruth turned to look at Kathy who actually had tears in her eyes. Both girls put their arms around Kathy and Alex ever the smart ass, "not missing 2009 are you Kathy?"

"Hell no! I just can't believe this happened to us. I don't regret it; it all just seems sort of…"

"Surreal." Finished Ruth with a smirk.

Kathy smiled, "yeah, I mean look at all we've seen and done; only things we've read about. And well, I know we are probably dead in our time, but you know, I'd like to live to see 2009 just to find out."

Alex laughed, "wow, and you guys said I was the strange one."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alex jumped from the back of the truck and paused a moment. Glancing over at Luz who was lighting up, "hey let me have some of that."

Luz passed it over, "hey didn't Sparky tell you not to make him come looking for you?"

Alex shrugged and leaned back against the truck, "yeah so what? He'll be alright for a few minutes, besides, it's good for him to wait."

Beside her, Luz snorted, "good for who, all I know is that I don't…"

"Alex, get your ass over here right now." The yell silenced the entire company as they turned to look at her and made a path from her to Speirs. Sighing she took one last drag from Luz's cigarette, "well I better go before he tries to court-martial me."

Taking her time walking over she stopped when she was within arms length from him. "You called me master?"

She could have sworn that not only did his lips twitch into almost a smile, but something dark moved in his eyes. _Okay, note to self, don't forget how much he enjoys being in control._

As they started up the stairs, she could feel him right behind her. Casting a quick glance behind her, she noticed he was staring at her ass instead of where he was going. Facing front she allowed herself to smile. She found it very pleasurable that she distracted him.

Reaching a larger apartment the men opened the door, the family living there started to demand what they were doing, and why they were being pushed out the door.

Speirs looked at her and motioned at the family, "tell them they have five minutes."

"You didn't even say please." Alex put her hands in her pockets and gave him a very patient look.

Speirs gave an exasperated sigh. Stepping into her personal space, "could you _please_ tell these people that they have five minutes to vacate the house?" His voice was low and dangerous. Alex hated her physical response to that voice; it was sexy as hell and with him being that close she had to curl her hands in her pockets to keep from touching him.

Alex stepped back from him and turned to relay to the family what he'd said. That's when she saw Kathy and Ruth standing at the door with huge, stupid smiles on their faces. She was so dead, she was so busy watching the two women at the door, that when Speirs brushed up against her to pass she actually jumped back, which only increased the smiles on their faces.

When Speirs left the room, both women rushed over to Alex. Kathy grinning from ear to ear, "yeah Alex, you're right he is so not crazy about you at all. Gees, I thought the two of you were going to jump each other right in the floor."

Alex shook her head, "nope, already done that…next time I think we'll try the bed." Walking out of the room, she left a hysterically laughing Ruth and red-faced Kathy.

After everyone settled in for the night Ruth and Kathy headed outside to talk. "Ruth, I know you don't want to hear this, but I think you should give him a day or two then go back and talk to him, try to be calm and just see things his way. Right now both of you are just too emotionally upset."

Ruth kicked a rock at her feet. She knew Kathy was right she just hated the fact she might have to come crawling back. "Okay, I'll try again tomorrow, but so help me if he acts like an ass I'm done do you hear me, done."

"Okay, that's all you can do. Now come on, I'm bedding down with Roe and Spina, why don't you come join me?"

"Wow, just what I've always wanted, two men in my bed at once. Hey have you seen Alex?"

Kathy just smiled and pointed to the door they passed on their way up the stairs, "apparently the officers are two per bedroom and Speirs and Lipton doubled up. Lipton decided he needed to check on something, so I saw Speirs dragging Alex down the stairs about ten minutes ago."

Ruth looked at the door and laughed, "well at least one of us should get lucky."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Jesus Speirs, have you ever heard of asking? All you've done is drag me around whenever you wanted something. The word please does work."

After dragging Alex into the room he shared with Lipton he dropped down onto the bed to stare at her. The one thing he really enjoyed was getting her mad. She turned the loveliest shade of red. "Okay then, could you _please_ call me Ron."

She couldn't help but laugh, "okay, Ron, is there something you needed that it required dragging me down here tonight?"

Standing up he took off his jacket and bent over to start on his boots. It quickly occurred to Alex he was going to undress completely. "Okay hero, let's hold on here. I'm not exactly in the mood."

When he was down to nothing put his pants he walked over and started taking off her clothes. "Why is it that you assume the worst out of me? I don't want anything but to sleep with you, that's all. Last time I held you, you were like an ice cube, and besides, I've got this nice bed and well…"

Slapping his hands away she finished removing her clothes. "You know just when I think I've got you figured out, you change the rules."

Reaching up, he undid her hair and ran his hands through it. "Yeah, well I feel the same about you. I wish you had your hair down more often, it's nice." Turning he walked back to the bed and dropped his pants and crawled in. "You coming?"

Cocking her head to the side she stood and looked at him, "you're serious, that's all you want? We are finally here with a bed and all you want to do is sleep?"

Smirking he raised an eyebrow, "hey you were the one who said you weren't in the mood."

Crawling into bed beside him, "well I could be persuaded on one condition?"

Frowning he studied her, "yeah and what might that be?"

Alex ran her fingernail down his chest to the top of his boxers, "well the condition is this, I get to be in charge this time."

Laughing he put both arms above his head and wrapped his hands around the metal supports in the headboard. "Oh by all means, please take charge."


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: Okay we own nothing except Alex, Kathy and Ruth. Nothing written here is intended to be disrespectful of the real Band of Brothers.

Okay so this is posted under my pen name, but this is actually a three-person story. My other writers in crime are; ILoveboyswhosparkle and Ber1719…we are working together to try and make something funny and a little different. Hope everyone out there enjoys our efforts…we know we are. :) Okay this story is rated "M" for not only language but also sexual situations…you've been warned.

Chapter 16

_Alex ran her fingernail down his chest to the top of his boxers, "well the condition is this; I get to be in charge this time."_

_Laughing he put both arms above his head, wrapping his hands around the metal supports in the headboard. "Oh by all means, please take charge."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alex straddled his hips and smiled down at him, "wow, I'm surprised you gave up control."

Twisting his hands tighter around the headboard, "well I've got to admit, you make it hard for a man to control himself…so are you going to sit there talking to me or are you going to do something?"

Cocking her head to the side Alex looked down on him for a moment. "You know there is so much I'd like to do to you, so why don't I start with this."

Bending down her lips softly touched his neck, tasting him and breathing in his smell. Letting just the tip of her tongue slid from down his neck onto his chest. Lifting her eyes to meet his, "you know I don't think I've ever told you how sexy I find you."

She felt and heard his chuckle, "yeah well based on how wet you were when I took you last time, I got the feeling you kind of liked me."

"So arrogant Mr. Speirs, you know that's not very attractive." Alex slowing kissed her way down his chest until she reached his boxer shorts. "You know, I think you're wearing too many clothes."

Scooting further down his legs, she pulled his boxer shorts down his legs. "Well this is really what I'm after. It's really too bad you won't get the pleasure of watching me take off my underwear, but someone destroyed them."

"Well just isnt' that a shame," he smirked, "what are you going to do about it?"

Giving him a smile others knew to be wary of she leaned in and licked from the base of his shaft to the tip. "Well I guess I could always do that.'

His breath hissed, "Damn don't tease, if you are going to start it, finish it."

"Okay then, hang on." Her mouth going down on him nearly brought him off the bed. Alex continued to suck and lick until his breathing became so shallow she knew he was close to coming. Sliding back up his body, she slid him inside her.

Running her nails down his chest, "you know I think you can touch me now."

She was actually was actually shocked by how quickly his hands let go of the headboard and were on her hips. The thumb of his left hand traced the still visible scar on her side from Bastonge. Looking up at her with a concerned expression on his face, "does it hurt," rubbing the spot again?

Alex looked at the scars on him from being shot sometime in Holland and leaned in to kiss it them. "Does this hurt?"

He laughed, "only when I think about it."

Moving her hips, she felt his hands tighten on her hips. "Well there you go; it only hurts when I think about it so what do you say, we don't think about."

Smirking he lifted his hips to meet her downward thrust, "are you going to come."

Moaning, he thought she said yes, but her head was thrown back and the rhythmic movement of her hips becoming quicker gave him enough of an answer.

"Please Ron."

Taking that as his signal, he rolled her over and started to thrust harder. "Come for me Alex."

Instead of screaming, she bit down on his shoulder and he groaned as he released inside her. Rolling to his back, he pulled her to his chest brushing his hand over her hair, "good night sweetheart."

He heard her mumbled reply and pulled her closer. Smiling in the dark, he let himself drift off to sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kathy knowing the best way to find out where Alex had been all night was to come armed with coffee. When she entered the battalion CP she found Alex sitting at her desk like normal, but instead of reading the papers in front of her, she was just staring at them.

Sitting the coffee down in front of Alex, "well how are you this morning? We were a little worried when you didn't come back to the room last night."

Alex mumbled her thanks for the coffee but otherwise remained silent.

Kathy frowned in frustration, Alex could be closed about something's and apparently, Ron Speirs was going to be one of those things. So deciding to take an action from Ruth's playbook herself, she started "so I guess you aren't going to tell me you were with Speirs all night huh?"

Alex raised an eyebrow, "just what makes you think I was with him last night?"

"Hmm, let's see maybe the fact that Lipton ended up staying with us because his roommate kicked him out, or it could have been the fact that several people saw you heading upstairs with him or…"

"Okay I get it, you know, but so what, you already knew we were sleeping together what's the big deal?"

Kathy put her hands on her hips, "well the big deal is what you feel for him?"

Alex dropped her head on the table and moaned. Leave it too Kathy to try to find a happy ending.

Thankfully, she saved from answering when Roe came running in, "Kathy, come on I need you, we're taking all the men out and I'll need another set of hands."

Kathy and Alex looked at each other, shrugged and grabbed their helmets to join the rest of Easy in the trucks.

All of Easy was loaded into the trucks and driven to an area about a mile outside of town. The smell was what hit them first. Alex wrinkled her nose, "gees what the heck is that, smells like something died."

When the trucks stopped both Kathy and Alex stood up in the back and looked at the camp. "I think you're right Alex, something is dead."

The girls entered the camp with the rest of Easy and began to look around for survivors that couldn't walk. Roe and Kathy had gone one direction leaving Alex to walk with another group down the backside of some of the buildings.

Alex couldn't even think of words to describe how horrific all of this was. She'd watched the documentaries and read the stories, but there was nothing that could prepare you for how terrible it really was. Rounding the corner of the final building in the row, she saw a deep pit. Walking over she found it full of bodies.

Just as she was about to turn away she saw something that made her pause, there a young man around fifteen lay almost buried beneath the others, his face so eerily and achingly similar that she was in the pit before she realized what she had done. Pulling and clawing at the other bodies to try to free him, all the time calling a name.

Webster rounded the corner of the building to find Alex down in the pit trying to pull the body of a young boy free. She lost her helmet and her hair was coming loose as she clawed at the bodies covering the boy to try to free him. Finally, she was able to get the body free and he watched as she pulled into her lap, sitting among the dead, stroking his face and talking to him in a low voice.

Easing down into the pit with her, he put his hand on her shoulder. "Alex, you need to let him go, he's dead."

The ferocity with which she rounded on him had him falling back. "No he's not, Tony's just sleeping. I can't leave him here alone, he'll be frightened."

Webster approached her slowly. "Come on Alex, look at me, you know that's not him, please just put him down."

Alex looked down at the boy she was holding and then back at Webster. Slowly she put the body back down and lifted her hand to caress Webster's cheek. "You know you look so much like him." The glassy far off look had replaced the manic one that had been there only moments earlier.

"Who do I look like Alex?"

"Tony, my brother, he died when he was only twelve, pneumonia. My parents didn't let me see him, and then he was gone. My father never got over it, and then it was like I was never there."

Webster held her hands in his. Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone move, but didn't take his eyes off Alex. Standing he pulled her to her feet, "come on, let's get you out of her."

"You're so much like he was, caring and kind hearted."

Webster saw the tears leak from her eyes and had no idea what to do. Then she threw herself into his arms and cried as if her heart was breaking all he could do was wrap his arms around her and hold her.

When the movement came, again he looked him. Speirs was standing on the edge of the pit watch them. The hatred and confusion warred in his eyes and Webster was never more thankful to have Alex between them, there was no way he would do something that would hurt her.

"Get her out of here."

The emotionless voiced order left no room for disagreement, so he did the only thing he could do. He picked her up and carried her back toward the trucks.

By the time, Ron had returned to the town it was completely dark. He'd seen Webster later that afternoon assisting with feeding and translation but had lost sight of him around dusk.

He knew Kathy was still out at the camp with Roe and Ruth was somewhere so he knew if he went to see Alex there was a good chance they wouldn't be interrupted. Knocking on the door, he was shocked when Webster immediately opened it.

"What are you doing here Webster?"

Webster swallowed hard; this was not where he wanted to be right now. "Uh, I just stopped by to check on her and was just leaving." He slid past Ron on his way out the door, "see you tomorrow sir."

Seeing her sitting alone in a chair looking at nothing kept him calm. He wasn't sure what had happened today but he'd seen enough of it to realize she was really upset. Quietly closing the door behind him he crossed to where she was sitting and kneeled down in front of her.

"Alex, are you okay?"

Her eyes never moved from the spot they were staring at and as red as they were he knew she had been crying most of the day. Cupping her face in his hands, he turned her head so she had no choice but to look at him. "Alex, tell me what happened? What got you so upset?"

Her eyes focused on him, but only slightly, "a bad memory, something I thought I had buried. See when I first saw Webster it was hard, he looked and acted so much like the man I think Tony would have been. Then today, the boy in the pit, he was the same age as Tony and it was just too much. Just another example that no matter how good I am or how I try I can't save him."

He wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. "Talk to me sweetheart who is Tony?"

Alex's eyes suddenly came back into focus, "what are you doing here?"

Ron sighed and stood up, "well I was coming to check on you since you had your episode, which you apparently don't remember, so once again, who's Tony."

"Tony was my brother who died when he was twelve, and today just brought it all back." Pushing out of the chair, she walked to the window turning her back to him. "Thanks for coming you can go now."

He growled out of sheer frustration. "Look, I didn't stop by just because of that. Damn it Alex I care about you and seeing you that upset today and in another man's arms nearly killed me."

When she laughed, he really didn't know how it take it. However, the sheer lack of any emotion in her voice concerned him. "You know Ron, you and my father have so much in common. First being the fact you think that just because you say you care for me I should let you control me and the second being that you don't really want me, but you are so scared someone else will take what you consider yours."

"Alex that's not how it is."

"Ron, please just leave. I can't deal with you right now, just…just… I need some time."

He stood for a moment having no idea what to do. For the first time since the war started, he couldn't make a decision. Finally, he sighed realizing she wasn't going to bend. Walking up behind her, he put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her head. "I'll go, but just know that I'm nothing like your father. Maybe the better question in all this is what you want, because right now you have me really confused."

When the door closed behind her Alex slid to the floor. He was right, he might not be like her father, but now she was wondering if she was.


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: Okay we own nothing except Alex, Kathy and Ruth. Nothing written here is intended to be disrespectful of the real Band of Brothers.

Okay so this is posted under my pen name, but this is actually a three-person story. My other writers in crime are; ILoveboyswhosparkle and Ber1719…we are working together to try and make something funny and a little different. Hope everyone out there enjoys our efforts…we know we are. :) Okay this story is rated "M" for not only language but also sexual situations…you've been warned.

Chapter 17

_He stood for a moment having no idea what to do. For the first time since the war started, he couldn't make a decision. Finally, he sighed realizing she wasn't going to bend. Walking up behind her, he put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her head. "I'll go, but just know that I'm nothing like your father."_

_When the door closed behind her Alex slid to the floor. He was right, he might not be like her father, but now she was wondering if she was._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dick was emotionally drained. When Sink and the Regimental surgeon had told him they had to put all those people back in the camp…well he just didn't want to think about it anymore. Closing his eyes, he tried to block out the sights but he found that closing his eyes allowed him to relive the entire day in some strange dreamlike quality.

There were just too much to think about and he was grateful for the knock on the door. "Hey Dick, they told me you were back, just thought I would drop by and see if you needed anything."

Dick realized that was a telling sign, Lewis Nixon not only was stone cold sober, but also offering to help. Giving his friend a tired smile, "no, I'm going to be heading back out to the camp, Kathy stayed to help, but I think she should come back."

"Good idea, I think I'm going to go have a drink. If ever there was a need for one, it's now, unless you want me to ride back out with you?"

Dick smiled, even though Lew was offering to go back out with him, everything about how he was acting said he was desperate to leave. "That's okay Lew, you go ahead and I'll see you later."

As Nixon turned to leave, Dick stopped him one more time. "Lew, why don't you go see Ruth. Maybe you two could work it out."

"I'll think about it Dick, see you in the morning."

When Dick arrived, back at the camp all the medical personnel were standing in a group talking about what they would do tomorrow. He quickly spotted Kathy standing beside Roe trying her best to look awake, but leaning on the Easy medic just to stay on her feet.

"Doc, mind if I steal your assistant?"

Roe grinned and slightly pushed Kathy into Winters arms. "No sir, we're almost done here and I think she could use some rest."

Kathy started to protest only to find Dick was gently pushing her toward his jeep. "Dick there was no reason for you to come back out; I could have ridden back in with everyone else."

Making an agreement noise, he pushed her into the seat and walked around to the driver's side. Starting the jeep Dick headed back into town without speaking. He'd passed a small pull off area in the woods and thought maybe that would be a good place for them to talk and there would be no danger of being interrupted.

When he pulled off and killed the engine, Kathy woke from her half sleep. "Uh Dick, unless town has become very primitive, I don't think this is it."

Chuckling softly he turned in his seat to fact her. "No it's not. But I've found if I ever want to talk to you I have to start finding unusual ways to get you alone."

Kathy was thankful that the moon light wasn't that strong because she could feel the heat of her own face. "That's nice of you to say, I think, so was there some reason why you wanted to see me alone?"

Dick reached out to cup on side of her face, his thumb gently brushing across her cheekbone. "Yes, actually there was. Today has been…well I guess there really isn't words that describe today, but it did start to put things into perspective for me. Life isn't always what you think nor does it go in the path you intended to follow."

Kathy smiled, "no, I'm definitely proof of that." Kathy laid her hand across the one on her face. "Dick, if this is about what happened in the CP…"

"Yes, yes that's exactly what it's about." He felt her tense under his hand and realized she was taking it wrong. "Stop, before you get upset, let me finish. Yes this is about what happened in the CP, but it's more about this."

Leaning forward at the same time he pulled her closer, Dick's lips met hers.

Kathy sighed into the kiss draping one hand around his neck, as Dick's other hand came up to the other side of her face.

Dick broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Kathy, both were breathing heavy. "Stay here a minute."

Kathy watched as Dick left the jeep, grabbing something out of the back and walking just a little deeper into the woods. From behind her on the road, she heard the trucks go by on their way back into town, truly leaving them alone in the woods. Dick reappeared next to her as silently as he'd left, holding out his hand to her to assist her from the jeep.

Leading her into the woods, she found a blanket under the shelter of a tree, with only the area around the huge branches lit from the moon. Pulling her down beside him on the blanket, he just sat and held her hand a minute before he spoke.

"Today has been something I don't think I'll ever forget and maybe this is the wrong time and place, but I think maybe we both needed to be alone, away from the men and girls just to try and find ourselves again."

Dick lay back and the blanket and pulled Kathy down beside him. She felt him fumble for a moment with her hair before releasing it so he could run his fingers through it.

"Dick, it's not wrong and it seems we all need some time and I guess we've not really had much of that. I'm glad you brought me here, just being here with you helps."

Rising up, he rolled her back onto the blanket so he could look at her. "You know, it's moments like this I could almost forget the war. I don't think I've said it, but I'm very glad we found you in France."

Kathy giggled, "yes, well so am I, even if I did kind of embarrass myself."

Leaning down he let his lips brush her ear. "I didn't really mind and I thought you were very beautiful." Pulling back, he let his lips caress hers.

Kathy was completely hopeless. She was getting lost in the feeling of his lips on hers and the warmth of his body next to hers. When his hand brushed across her breast, she pushed into his hand, a moan escaping around his kisses.

In the back of his mind, the logical voice was screaming this wasn't the time or the place, but the part of him he'd been ignoring for the last month was cheering loudly. He'd forgotten how small she felt next to him and the sound of her moans was driving him crazy. Slowly lifting his head, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Kathy?"

"Hmm, yes Dick."

He dropped his head to her shoulder, "as much as I'd love to continue this, I think we should be getting back."

The devil on her shoulder that she'd secretly named Ruth began to scream in frustration. _What is he doing? Is he made of stone; my God, I'm going to have to rip his clothes off him. Do something you foolish girl._ Giving a mental shake, she tried to drown out the little Ruth. Dick was right, there would be a later time and if they were gone to long, someone would come looking.

"You're right; we've probably been missed already."

Both were quiet as they walked hand and hand back to the jeep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ruth entered the battalion CP not really expecting to find anyone. Most everyone had gone to bed, exhausted from what they had seen and done today. She'd tried to talk to Alex but found that as successful as talking to a wall. Truth was she was lonely; she'd seen Nixon but hadn't approached him since the divorce conversation. Taking Alex's advice and trying to give him some space. Rubbing her hands across her face, she had no idea what to do. Kathy had said to talk with him; well it was hard to talk to someone when you couldn't find them.

Entering the room that Dick and Nixon shared as an office she was honestly surprised to see Nixon sitting there, the last bottle of Vat sitting next to him. Casting a glance over her shoulder, she shut the door behind her just in case someone walked by.

Nixon heard the door shut and turned expecting to see Dick only to find Ruth. The smirk appeared on his lips. "Well hello Vat. You know Dick says I owe you an apology, hell he's probably right I do, so I'm sorry. Why don't you come over here and have a good hearty drink."

Ruth sat down and watched him cautiously. He was drunk and in a very good mood right now, but with him who knew. He had poured her a drink, which probably meant his mood wasn't going to shift anytime soon.

Nixon patted his lap, "why don't you come over here and have a seat."

Smiling Ruth dropped into his lap; she could feel how hard he was underneath her. The one thing that always amazed her, for someone as drunk as he was; he never missed the chance to have sex. "So Dick told you to say I'm sorry, well I know a better way for you to say sorry, and it has to do with you and the bed in the back."

"Hmm, well maybe you're right, let's go in the other room and see if I can make you apologize."

Ruth followed Nixon into the other room with a heavy heart. She knew he probably wouldn't remember anything in the morning or he would still be mad at her, so she planned to make the most of tonight.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kathy and Dick were standing beside the jeep waiting for Nixon to make an appearance. They had received the order to move out, as another unit would replace them and the battalion was heading into southern Germany.

"Dick, I'm really worried about Alex and Ruth."

"Why, what happened?"

"Well you see, that's just the thing, I've got no idea what happened. When I got back to the room last night, Alex wouldn't talk and she was just staring off into space and if they way she looked was any indication…she'd been crying. Then this morning Ruth came back very early and very distant when I asked where she'd been she respond 'around'" Kathy made air quotes with her fingers.

Dick was about to respond when he saw Alex walk out talking to Webster. The two of them were standing very close and she had her hand on his arm. Glancing around he found what he was looking for. Ron was watching them with a strange look on his face. Dick would have expected jealousy, but instead he found something closer to sadness. Frowning he looked back at Kathy who in turn was watching something else intently.

Looking in the direction, she was facing he saw Ruth trying to talk to Nixon. Nixon tossed up his hands and started to head in their way.

"Morning Dick, Kathy, so are we ready to go?"

"Nixon you aren't going to get away without us talking about this." Ruth yelled at him.

"Look, I don't know what you want to talk about. It's pretty simple, we fucked and that's the end of it. Gee's can't you just leave me alone?" Nixon turned and walked back the way he came, while Ruth could only stand silently and watch him go.

Giving Dick and Kathy a weak smile, "see, everyone I love leaves." Turning she walked to the truck Alex was standing at and got in.

"Kathy I'm sorry, but what just happened here other than Nixon being an ass? What did she mean by everyone she loves leaves?"

Kathy sighed torn between following her friend and explaining to Dick. Deciding the explanation might be easier, "you see dick, all of us are broken in some way. I know it's hard to believe but we are, maybe that's why we've stayed friends all these years. For each way one of us is broken the other two have the strengths. For example, you know I'm shy and afraid of men. Well Alex and Ruth aren't so being with them makes me not afraid, you understand?"

Dick nodded his head, "yes I understand so what's with Alex and Ruth?"

"Well as you can guess, Alex is emotionally withdrawn and has no trust of men to ever want anything beyond sex. That's why she can't see what Ruth and I see."

"And that is?"

"That Ron Speirs is crazy about her and that her talking to any man drives him up a wall. Whatever happened yesterday was a major setback between them. Of course then well, you have Ruth. I'm not sure if you knew or not, Ruth is married in our time. Her worthless husband took every ounce of love she gave him and threw it back in her face. He would leave for days only to be seen with other women and she always took him back, just because she loved him.

So her sexual escapades have nothing really to do with sex as much as they have to do with filling the void of love left by her husband. Let's face it she normally goes through men like Nixon goes through Vat 69. But now, I see the way she looks at him, and it's happening all over again."

Dick looked over to where Ruth was standing talking with Alex. He couldn't see her face but the slump of her shoulders was enough to tell him she was really hurting. "So you're telling me she really does love Lew?"

"Oh yeah, she loves him, that's why she'll try again with him. She loves him enough to put up with the worst he can do and come back for more. He is not meant to be another picture in the scrapbook of Ruth's escapades and she knows it." She laid her hand on Dick's arm, "please just talk to him, and tell him not to be so rough on her."

Dick helped Kathy into the jeep. Glancing behind him, he saw Nixon come out of the building and head their way. "I'll try but I can't make any promises. He can be pretty hard headed."

"Yeah that's what I'm afraid, that they will kill each other or destroy one another before all this is over."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Once the trucks began, moving Ruth glanced over at Alex who was still quiet. "So you want to tell me what happened yesterday and last night."

Alex looked over and smirked, "want to tell me why you keep letting him do that to you?"

Ruth frowned, "not particularly."

"Okay then, you have my answer."

Crossing her arms in frustration Ruth shifted so she could face Alex. "So what, we're just going to sit here and act like nothing happened?"

Alex shrugged, "sounds like a plan to me…what's wrong with that."

"Nothing I guess, it's just going to be a very boring trip."

Alex snorted, "close your eyes and sleep. You look like hell any way, I don't you're going to miss anything."

Ruth glanced at the jeep behind them carrying Nixon, Dick and Kathy. "Yeah, you're probably right, won't miss anything. Oh and thanks for the appearance comment, best friend."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When they entered Berchtesgaden, the girls were left in the hotel to wait on regiment while the rest of the men headed off to take the Eagle's Nest. Dick had promised to come back after them when it was over.

Kathy was watching her two friends closely. They hadn't even argued a little over being left behind in fact both had found chair apart from each other and seemed to be dozing. Putting her hands on her hips, she decided to find the underlying cause of whatever was going on. "Alright you two, I've had enough of this. Alex what is going on with you? I thought you were interested in Speirs and then this morning I see you all buddy-buddy with Webster, are you trying to get him killed? And then you Ruth, I thought I told you to talk to him, not fuck his brains out and hope for the best."

At the word, fuck both girls turned their attention to Kathy. She never cursed at them so they both knew she was upset. Alex looked at Ruth, "you want to go first."

Ruth shook her head, "oh no, age before beauty."

"Alright, fine, I'll go first. Kathy there is nothing between Webster and me. He was there yesterday when I had a little problem dealing with something I saw. Unfortunately, he was also there last night when Ron came by and well Ron being Ron you can figure it out how he took it."

Kathy narrowed her eyes, "oh no there is something you're not telling him. You did something else didn't you?"

Alex shrugged and looked anywhere but at Kathy, "yeah well I might have made some references to him acting like my father."

"You said that? I can't believe you sometimes, he is nothing like your father and if you would have pulled yourself away from Webster long enough this morning you would have seen that. You really hurt him; I just want you to know that."

Kathy was yelling by the time she finished her speech and Alex had the good grace to look embarrassed. "Calm down Kathy, why are you getting so upset over this? Not everything has to have a 'happy ever after' ending."

"I know that, but there is no reason why you have to try and destroy something before it ever starts." Turning to face Ruth, "and then there is you. I told you to give him some space and let him calm down and then talk to him, but no you had to see him didn't you?'

Ruth gasped, "look, it wasn't my fault, not completely any way, I went looking for you and he was there and well he was drinking and he was being nice so…"

"So you just had to jump him? I have no idea what to do with the two of you, but for right now, I want you both to stop mopping around. Dick will be back to get us and when we get up there I expect the both of you to be on your best behavior, is that clear."

At the same time both girls responded smirks on their faces, "yes mom.


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: Okay we own nothing except Alex, Kathy and Ruth. Nothing written here is intended to be disrespectful of the real Band of Brothers.

Okay so this is posted under my pen name, but this is actually a three-person story. My other writers in crime are; ILoveboyswhosparkle and Ber1719…we are working together to try and make something funny and a little different. Hope everyone out there enjoys our efforts…we know we are. :) Okay this story is rated "M" for not only language but also sexual situations…you've been warned.

Chapter 18

_"So you just had to jump him? I have no idea what to do with the two of you, but for right now, I want you both to stop mopping around. Dick will be back to get us and when we get up there I expect the both of you to be on your best behavior is that clear."_

_At the same time both girls responded, "yes mom._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When they entered Berchtesgaden and Dick had found a place for Sink to set up the regimental staff, he decided to walk around the town before heading to the Eagle's Nest. It was so rare he was ever alone he was going to take advantage of just being able to think.

The thing that kept him up most nights was life after the war ended. It had suddenly occurred to him that the war really was ending, the fact he was standing in Berchtesgaden attested to that. However with the end of the war came a new problem, what would happen to Kathy?

Rubbing his face and entering an abandoned house, he knew that he didn't want to lose her and if he didn't come to a decision soon he would. If only, there was a magical sign to tell him what to do. That sign came in the form of a glint of something shinny.

Bending down he found a partial crushed jewelry box and the glint that had caught his eye was a diamond ring.

The ring didn't have a large diamond, but the setting was nice, something simple, something that wasn't too large and would fit well on Kathy's small finger. Dick nearly dropped the ring when that thought crossed his mind. Why did he think of Kathy when he saw the ring? Picking up the ring and dropping into his pocket, he was puzzled by the whole thought of seeing this ring on her finger. The inner voice suspiciously sounding, like Nixon chimed in, _no Dick, you want to see your ring on her finger._

Humming as he headed back out to the battalion CP, he did want to see his ring on her finger and it he realized something else that he wasn't going to let her go.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Dick walked back into the hotel all three girls were sitting calmly together, the only difference was they were looking at Kathy a little strangely. "Everything okay ladies?"

Kathy smiled at him, "everything's fine Dick," her eyes narrowing as she turned to look at Alex and Ruth, "isn't it girls?"

The chorus of 'oh yeah and just peachy' had Dick frowning. Something had transpired while he was away but he got the feeling he'd be the last to know. Mentally shrugging, if they wanted him to know they'd tell him. "Well then, let's go girls."

When they arrived at the Eagle's Nest, they found all the officers sitting on the patio drinking. Ruth grabbed Alex and pulled her back before anyone could see them. "Okay so now what do I do? If I go out there and he's like all nice again I know I'm going to make a fool of myself and if I go out there and he's an ass, stick him with my bayonet or follow up on those threats from Bastogne. So you see there is no way to win here. Entertaining, yes but smart nope."

Alex rolled her eyes, "look, you will go out there and play nice, besides you can't stab or do other bodily harm to him because you don't have a weapon. This makes Kathy happy, so if I have to do this to continue to make her happy then so do you. Then there is the whole idea of Kathy yelling at us again…it's kind of creepy."

Ruth shuttered, "no kidding I had no idea the little mouse had it in her. What's Dick done to her?"

Grabbing Ruth by the arm and pulling her back toward the door, "don't know, don't care, she's happy and you and I are going to make sure she stays that way…got it."

When they finally walked out onto the patio Dick was walking toward them with Kathy and Nixon. "Hey so go ahead and make yourself at home, we'll be back later or you can grab a ride with those guys," hooking a thumb over his shoulder at Welsh and Speirs.

"Come on in ladies, we'll entertain you." Harry slurred his words waving his bottle around.

Ruth smirked and grabbed the bottle out of his hand, "oh no, we're the entertainment committee." Taking a large drink, she lifted an eyebrow at Alex and then glanced at Speirs.

Internally sighing Alex glanced over at Ron who was watching her intently. Offering him a small smile, she sat down beside him.

His lips lifted in a slight smile and he handed her the bottle. Taking it, she realized that peace between them had returned.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Going to Zell Am See was the best thing that could have happened to Easy Company. The men were enjoying having time to rest and spending every night in a bed with warm food was great, the only thing that could have made it better were orders to go home.

For Dick's part it presented him with a great opportunity, he was going to ask Kathy to marry him. He'd planned it out in his head, but had no idea how to get her where he needed her at the time he needed her. He was still sorting out the timing issue when helped arrived in the form of Doc Roe.

"Sir I was wondering if you could sign these."

Dick looked over the papers Doc handed him and signed off on them. Holding them out for Doc to take, he paused and held onto to them. "Doc, I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Sure sir, what'd need?"

Dick took just a few minutes to explain his plan to Doc and then headed down the hall to find the scrounger, George Luz.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So what are you two girls doing tonight?"

Alex looked over at Kathy and smiled, "well I was told there was a very good poker game, so I think I'll lend my skills to it. What about you Ruth?"

Ruth shrugged, "well I've given him space so now I'm tired of space, I'm tracking him down tonight and we're going to talk."

"Well just remember, try to keep your temper in check, it won't do for both of you to blow up, you see how well it went last time."

Kathy went over and sat beside Ruth, "honey, I know it will be hard, but I really do think he cares, it's just been hard lately with everything that happened to him, remember that okay?"

Alex snorted and Kathy glared at her over Ruth's head. "Don't listen to her; it will be okay I just know it will."

"Thanks Kathy, I hope you're right. But hey what are you going to do tonight?"

"Oh well Gene said he needed my help this evening, apparently some of the guys have been putting off getting their health inspections and Gene is going to trap them tonight, so I told him I would help."

Alex stood and stretched, "well ladies I'm off to whip some male ass. See you later, much later tonight."

Kathy glanced at the clock the same time Alex left, "oh no, I'm going to be late. Just remember what I said sweetie." Kissing Ruth on the cheek Kathy grabbed her bag and ran out the door.

"Gene, where are you, I'm sorry I'm late but you know how I get sometimes, I just can't…"

When Kathy stepped out onto the balcony and her ability to speak left her. Gene wasn't waiting for her on the balcony, it was Dick in full dress uniform, and a candle lit table for two sitting beside him.

Smiling he came over to take her hand, "well I'm not Gene, but I hope I will be an adequate substitute."

Kathy couldn't speak and her eyes had tears in them. Nodding her head, she let him lead her over to the edge of the balcony. The sun was slowly setting, giving the appearance of fire across the lake.

Taking the bag out of her hand and sitting it beside her Dick took both her hands in his. "Kathy, this has to be the hardest thing I've ever done. It's even harder than jumping out of that plane on D-Day. When I saw you the first time all I could think was wow, now I have to take care of three women."

Kathy laughed, she could feel her heart pounding out of her chest and she just knew that any minute she was going to start crying.

"So as time went on, I realized that none of you had been a real burden to me, in fact each of you is special to me in your own way. Yet, there is someone who has come to mean more to me than I can ever express."

Kathy watched as he released one of her hands and got down on one knee.

"Kathy, would you do me the honor of being my wife?" Dick's heart was racing; he was honestly terrified she'd say no.

Kathy felt the tears run down her face and had to clear her throat twice before she could manage to whisper, "yes Dick, I'd love to be your wife."

Dick slipped the ring on her finger and stood pulling her into his arms. His lips found hers and his tongue demanded entrance. He felt Kathy's hands gripping his shoulders pulling him closer.

Pulling back, he cupped her face and wiped away the tears. "So now that you've made me the happiest man in the world, let's sit down and enjoy this wonderful meal."

Kathy sat down and stared at the food for a minute. "Dick not to be ungrateful, but uh, who cooked this?"

Dick laughed and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Don't worry; it was a very nice Austrian lady."

"Oh thank God, I don't think I could take any more of Joe's cooking."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alex couldn't believe her story about a poker game had worked. It was becoming harder to hide where she went every night. Walking down the path, she knew he was out here somewhere and just as she started to relax, the arms came around her waist and his lips brushed her neck.

"What took you so long; I was worried you weren't going to show up."

Alex turned in his arms, "Ron, you knew I would show…you just worry too much." Brushing his lips with hers, "so are we actually going to make it to your bed tonight or what?"

"Yeah, I actually bribed Lipton to help find me a place where no one will see us. Come on I can't wait to get you alone…I've been thinking about this all day."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It hadn't taken her nearly as long as she thought it would to find him. Luz told her where he was but then had cautioned her that he wasn't in the best of moods. Well that was well and fine, she wasn't in the best of moods either so that meant they could be depressed together.

.

Sighing she stood and looked at him for moment, he was just as handsome as always, but with the number of empty bottles around him she knew it was going to be a one sided conversation. "So Nixy, what is the occasion for this little drunk fest?"

Nixon raised his eyes to find Ruth standing in front of him. Wincing he poured another glass and lifted it in a mock toast. "Well I was just sitting here drinking and thinking how women have ruined my life. The really funny thing is they're both named Kathy, just different spellings."

"Lew what the hell are you talking about, Kathy has done nothing to you, and in fact she's always been on your side."

Lifting an eyebrow, he just looked at her, "you really don't know do you, Dick is proposing as we speak."

Laughing Ruth shook her head, "okay that's great news how is that ruining your life exactly?"

"She's taking my best friend. Why are you here to gloat over it or something?" He was doing his best to try to give her an intimidating glare and failing miserable.

Walking over so she could kneel beside him she laid her hand on his arm, "I've stood by for the past few weeks and not said a word about anything that's happening to you, Nixy. If you can't talk to me, who will you talk to? You've been stealing, you've sneaking around to God knows where, and to top it all off you got a letter from your wife telling you she's leaving you. I understand that you're mad. I would be too. But you have to tell me what's bothering you. It's driving me crazy not knowing."

Ruth watched his face closely for a moment. It almost looked like he was going to waver then he jerked his arm from under her hand.

"I don't wanna talk about this right now, Vat"

Ruth stood up, her temper finally reaching its breaking point. "Okay fine, you really don't care who you hurt do you? You have to be the most selfish bastard I've ever met. Huh, maybe that's why your wife thought it would be better to take everything, including the dog."

She didn't have a chance to even move before the back of his hand connected with her face sending a resounding smack through the depressing room. Both of them stood staring at each other in the silence of the room.

Ruth pulled herself up and rubbed her hand across her face, her eyes never leaving his. "Well I guess that's what I get for caring. I hope you have a nice life Lewis…God knows I won't."

Turning she managed to walk from the room and closed the door before the tears ran unchecked down her face.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ron opened the door and covered Alex's eyes before letting her in. "You know Ron, I don't need my eyes covered I've seen a bedroom before."

She felt his breath on her ear, "yeah but not like this, let's just say it's something a little special. What do you think?"

He removed his hand and Alex opened her eyes to find the room lit by candles and a bottle of champagne sitting beside the bed. Turning to face him, she saw he actually looked a little nervous. "I love it, but what's the special occasion?"

Pulling her back into his arms, "can't I just do something to show you how special you are to me? Because you are that, special I mean."

Alex closed her eyes as his lips covered hers. There was something different in this kiss, something soft and warm. She let her hands slide down his back and slowly pulled his shirt out of his pants. Pulling away from his lips, she kissed her way across his jaw and down his neck.

She felt his hands slide down her back to cup her butt, massaging and then grasping pulling her hips into his. She could feel how hard he was and couldn't resist sliding a hand between them to cup and stroke him through his pants.

Moaning he dropped his head to her shoulder. "Come on; let's do something a little different tonight."

"Like what?" she nipped his neck and then licked the spot.

Pulling away from her, he took a step back, "well how about we take our time for once."

Smirking she started undoing the top, "well yeah we could do that or I could let you see this?"

When she was completely undressed, she stood before him and wiggled her finger motioning him forward. "Come on Ron; let's put the champagne to good use."

Groaning he rubbed his hands across his face. "I'm serious, why don't you let me take my time?"

"Who said I wasn't?" Alex crawled onto the bed and lay down. "I just want you over here with me."

He never realized how quickly he could drop his clothes until he saw her lying naked on the bed waiting on him.

Lying beside her, he let his fingertips trace across her collarbone and down between her breasts. "Have I ever told you how beautiful I think you are?"

Smiling up at him, she ran her fingers through his hair. "Nope, but thank you, you're not so bad yourself."

Alex sighed as Ron smiled. It was so rare that he actually smiled it had a devastating effect when he did. She didn't have time to enjoy it for too long, his head dipped and he took her right nipple in his mouth. She was so lost in the sensations of his mouth on her breast that she gasped when his hand found its way between her legs.

Kissing his way up her chest to her neck and finally his lips brushed her ear, "I love the fact you are so wet for me. I know I said I wanted to take this slow but you make it impossible."

Feeling the bed shift and his weight settle on top of her Alex opened her eyes and met his. Neither looked away as he slowly entered her, the eye contact making the moment that much more intense. She draped one leg over his back allowing him to penetrate deeper causing both of them to moan in pleasure.

Alex tried her best to speed him up, but Ron kept the same slow steady rhythm. "Please Ron, I can't stand it, I need you to speed up."

Chuckling he began to move faster and deeper, "you've got to be the most demanding woman I've ever met, that has to be why I love you."

Alex's mind was too far gone in the pleasure of the moment to stop and analyze the love comment. Her fingernails were digging into his back and she was sure he'd have marks later she could barely catch her breath as she neared climax.

Ron could feel her tense and he knew all it would take was one more hard thrust, she screamed his name and he gladly followed her into release.

Rolling off her, he pulled her to his chest both of them breathing heavy. He finally managed to find his voice. "Well so much for slow, but that was great too. Please stay with me tonight?"

Sighing she cuddled closer to him. This wasn't the first time he'd asked her, but she wasn't sure she was ready to let anyone know about the two of them. "You know I can't but I'll stay a little longer.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alex snuck back into the room not expecting anyone to be there and actually yelped in fright when she saw Ruth sitting at the table, several empty bottles of wine in front of her. "Gees Ruth, what are you doing sitting here in the dark like this?"

Moving over to the closest lamp, Alex turned it on and looked back at Ruth. "Oh my God, what's wrong with your face, have you been crying?" Alex gently touched the bruise that was forming on Ruth's cheek.

Ruth pulled her head away from Alex's hand, "yep, it's a bruise and yes I've been crying. My whole world feel apart tonight in the space of one conversation."

Alex's eyes narrowed, "what are you talking about, did you find Nixon?"

Ruth nodded her head and took another drink of wine, "oh yeah I found him."

"Did he do this to you!? I'll kill him; in fact I'll kill him now, while I'm still good and mad."

Ruth grabbed Alex's arm. "Don't, leave it alone I mean this is what a drink will do."

Alex paced the room like a caged animal. "Let me see if I understand this. He hits you, breaks your heart and I'm not allowed to hurt him. How if I might ask is this fair?"

Ruth just shrugged and gave Alex a sad smile. "It's not fair, if it was I wouldn't still love him. So please, leave it alone."

Alex turned to say something else when the door burst open and Kathy all but bounced into the room. "You guys, you are never going to believe what happened to me tonight." She held out her left hand to show them the ring. "Dick asked me to marry him and I said yes and…why is Ruth crying?" Kathy stopped and looked between her two friends, her attention focusing on Ruth.

Alex pushed Kathy down in a chair, "yeah but that's another story, so tell us all the wonderful details of this proposal."


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: Okay we own nothing except Alex, Kathy and Ruth. Nothing written here is intended to be disrespectful of the real Band of Brothers.

Okay so this is posted under my pen name, but this is actually a three-person story. My other writers in crime are; ILoveboyswhosparkle and Ber1719…we are working together to try and make something funny and a little different. Hope everyone out there enjoys our efforts…we know we are. :) Okay this story is rated "M" for not only language but also sexual situations…you've been warned.

Chapter 19

_Alex turned to say something else when the door burst open and Kathy all but bounced into the room. "You guys, you are never going to believe what happened to me tonight." She held out left hands to show them the ring. "Dick asked me to marry him and I said yes and…why is Ruth crying?" Kathy stopped and looked between her two friends, her attention focusing on Ruth._

_Alex pushed Kathy down in a chair, "yeah that's another story, so tell us all the wonderful details of this proposal."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"He did what?" Dick had almost choked on his coffee when Kathy told him Lew had hit Ruth.

"I know Dick, I didn't want to believe it either and the only reason he's still breathing this morning is because Ruth made Alex promise not to kill him. However, this could be problematic at the wedding. Ruth is going to be my bride's maid and I can only assume Lew will be your best man."

Dick nodded, he could see her point, and this was going to be more than a little uncomfortable. "He is, but I think for the sake of the wedding everyone can get along."

"Well you are probably right, but if I know Alex it's only a matter of time before she gets a hold of Lewis Nixon. She may not kill him, but he'll wish he was dead."

"You complete and utter bastard, I should kill you for what you've done."

Then entire company had stopped to watch the scene between Alex and Nixon. No one except the two yelling at each other what the fight was about, but most were already taking bets on the winner and it wasn't Captain Nixon.

"Stay out of this Alex; it's none of your business."

Alex snorted, "what happens to my friends is my business, so no I'm not going to stay out of it. She didn't deserve what you did to her you arrogant, sorry ass bastard!"

The funny thing was Lew couldn't muster the energy to yell back and being quite truthful with himself inside he knew he deserved a good yelling. He just wished she'd wait until the hangover wasn't so bad cause whenever she shouted at him it was more of an amplified screech.

.

"Look Alex, I tried to tell her to back off and she wouldn't listen, so it really isn't my fault this happened."

"Oh you…"

Nixon saw the swing coming and did nothing to protect himself, he probably deserved that too. Closing his eyes he waited for the impact of her fist, only to be shocked when the sound of flesh hitting flesh came and it wasn't his face. Cracking open an eye she saw Ron with Alex's fist in his hand.

"Alex, damn it, calm down. Tell me what's going on?"

Alex jerked her hand away from him, still glaring at Nixon. "Why don't you ask this asshole what he did?"

Ron looked between Alex and Nixon and then back to Alex. "Come on calm down, you don't want to hurt anyone, just tell me what's going on."

Alex ignored Ron, pointing a finger at Nixon. "Don't you ever come near her again; if you do I'll kill you no matter how much she begs me." Turning on her heel she started to walk off when Ron stopped her and pulled her off to the side.

"Alex please talk to me, what did he do?"

Sighing and releasing the last of the anger, the deep sadness finally starting to settle in. Looking at Ron she felt her heart break all over again. "I can't, but all I will say is that he really hurt Ruth. He just has no idea the magnitude of what he's done. Nothing will be the same again."

Ron looked at her confused, "I don't understand, what does him and Ruth having a fight has to do with anything else?"

Alex just shook her head. "You'll understand soon enough. I've got to go; Kathy's waiting on me to help with the wedding."

Ron watched her walk away feeling more confused than ever.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alex took a deep breath and paused outside the door. Laying her head against the cool wood of the door and closing her eyes she quickly realized that Ron really had no idea what this situation between Ruth and Nixon had caused. Kathy was getting married in a couple of days that left only her to be with Ruth. Not that she felt Ruth needed a baby sitter, but things were different and when it looked like all three of them could be happy Alex let herself relax and feel more for Ron than she should've.

Pushing off the door and pulling herself together she knew that she'd have to leave him that was the only choice left to her. Especially since she'd left Ruth passed out drunk this morning, she felt sure that was going to become a serious problem. Opening the door to peek in she could see Ruth sprawled across the bed, still passed out. She sighed and quietly closed the door back and turned to go find Kathy only to bump into an immovable object.

"Hey kid, are you trying to hurt me or what?"

Alex looked up and met the crystal blue eyes of Buck Compton. With no words she threw herself into his arms and cried.

Buck picked Alex up and sat down in a chair with her on his lap, running his hand up and down her back trying his best to comfort her. He had no idea what had happened to make her cry like this but he had once guess that it was probably because of Speirs. Guess him and Ron were going to have a long talk later.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Dearly beloved, we're here today to witness the union of these two people."

Alex stood in the back of the room watching the ceremony. Kathy looked beautiful, the white silk dress Alex had found really looked wonderful on her and the fact she was practically glowing from happiness made it even better. Dick hadn't taken his eyes off her since she entered the room, they truly were in love.

Sighing she looked between the best man and bride's maid. Ruth and Nixon had been glaring at each other through the ceremony. At least the bruise on Ruth's cheek couldn't be seen, thanks to several layers of make-up. Looking around the room she noticed Buck kept glancing at her and then glaring at Ron. What the hell had Ron done now, she'd avoided being alone with him the last couple of days using the wedding planning as an excuse, but she knew tonight she wouldn't be able to avoid him.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

The cheers from Easy drowned out everything else and Alex smiled watching Kathy and Dick both blush and break apart. Oh to be a fly tonight…wait check that just an expression.

"Alex you ready?"

Smiling up at Buck she took his arm and followed everyone else out to the reception overlooking the lake. She'd caught the look on Ron's face and her grip on Buck's arm tightened.

"What's wrong Alex, did he do something."

She laughed, "no I wish he would. He just looks so hurt; I can't tell him I don't know how. It's killing me slowly Buck, but I've managed to get Ruth and I on a transport the day after tomorrow."

Buck frowned, "are you sure that's the best choice?"

"Are you kidding me, did you see Ruth and Nixon glare at each other and oh yes now look, they are trying to drink each other under the table, just at different places in the room." Alex's head dropped in defeat and Buck pulled her into his arms holding her close to him.

"Alex, you don't have to do this, Ruth's a big girl, you could…"

"Buck please, no more, I need you to support me on this and well don't say anything until we're gone. Oh God, here he comes, just beat it, I'll find you later."

Buck kissed Alex on the forehead and walked off resisting the desire to look over his shoulder, but knowing he'd be picking the pieces of this meeting up later.

"Alex could I talk to you a minute, alone?" The grip he put on her arm didn't leave any room to disagree so gritting her teeth she nodded her head in agreement.

Pulling her into something close to a small office, Ron locked the door and leaned against it. "So do you want to tell me what's going on? For someone who said there was nothing between you and Buck you sure spend most of your time with him. What with him back you no longer need me to fill your nights?"

Dropping her head she tried to compose herself into the cold hearted bitch she'd been before him. Finally feeling like she was in control and raised her head. Yep, she could see in his face for that split second she'd reached her goal.

"Look Ron, I don't know what you thought was going on between us, you're a great fuck, but trust me, that's what you were to me, and nothing else."

He moved fast and when his hands wrapped around her upper arms she had to bite the inside of her lip to keep from crying out when he gave her a hard shake, "you know, I really thought you felt something for me and I was going to ask you to come with me and then maybe…hell I don't know, we might…Christ I don't know why I'm doing this."

He shoved her away from him and her back connected hard with the wall. "Alex, I never met a woman who was such a cold hearted bitch, guess I learned huh?"

Alex watched as he unlocked the door jerked it open and left slamming it behind him. Only then did she feel safe to break. Sliding to the floor she cried and bit the back of her hand to keep from screaming in pain. She wasn't even aware of Buck until he pulled her hand from her mouth and pulled her into his chest.

"Oh sweetheart, I thought he'd done something, why are you doing this to yourself? Christ, you love him don't you?"

Buck felt her nod against his chest. Wrapping his arms around her tighter, "its okay sweetie, cry all you want then we'll clean you up. Kathy's already looking for you; I told her I'd find you."

Nodding again, Alex relaxed into Buck's arms, the future she was facing was not a happy one and for one moment she would take this small comfort he offered.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Well Mrs. Winters, what do you say we leave the party to everyone else and you and I go find a room?"

Kathy smiled up at Dick. She was the happiest she'd ever been in her life and as far as she was concerned, married to the most wonderful man in the world. "Okay, but you need to stay down here and come up in a couple of minutes. Trust me, I'll be worth it." Kissing him on the cheek she left him to go find Alex.

When Dick headed upstairs about twenty minutes later he saw Alex standing in the hallway outside a door.

"About time you finally showed up. You know for a bridegroom you don't seem that anxious." Seeing the frown on Dick's face Alex laughed, "I'm kidding Dick; she's waiting for you on the other side of that door."

Dick grabbed Alex's arm before he walked away. "Alex are you okay, you seem a little upset."

Alex smiled and kissed Dick on the cheek, "I'm fine and you know, I think she made the right choice. Be happy Dick."

Dick watched as Alex went down the stairs before turning to open the door. Kathy was standing beside the window wearing an off white robe. Smiling she crossed the floor to hug him. "So Mr. Winters, what took you so long?"

Dick smiled and kissed her head, "well I had to say goodnight to everyone, needless to say, that party will go for a few more hours yet."

Kathy dropped the robe and presented a very nice picture matching bra and thong, "so what do you think?"

Dick coughed and raised his eyes to hers with a bright crimson blush on his face. "Well now I understand why Nixon and Ron were so speechless. Come here Mrs. Winters, I've been waiting to get you alone all day."

Kathy went willingly into Dick's arms, stretching on her toes to reach his lips. The rough feel of his uniform against her skin only added to her excitement. She felt Dick bend and she was suddenly off her feet and in his arms. Laughing against his lips, "I guess this is better any way."

Dick laughed and laid her on the bed. "Well I wouldn't want you to strain something just to kiss me."

Kathy watched him undress with a silly smile on her face. When Dick finally noticed it he frowned. "Okay, what's wrong you've got a funny look on your face?"

"I was just thinking how lucky I am and that you're all mine and how much I love you."

Lying beside her, he leaned in to kiss her. "Well I feel pretty lucky myself."

Pulling her closer to him he ran his hand from her shoulder to her hip and back up again. "You are beautiful and I think I'm lucky no one else swept you off your feet."

Kathy blushed, "well seeing as we've been waiting for this moment for a while…" Pulling his head down, she let her lips brushing across his jaw and down on to his neck. Using the tip of her tongue she licked across his collarbone. "So did anyone ever tell you that you taste good?"

Pushing a still laughing Dick flat on his back, Kathy straddled his hips running her hands down his chest. Reach behind her she unhooked the bra and dropped it off the side of the bed.

Kathy's eyes closed when Dick's hands slid up her hips, her waist and stopped when he was cupping her breasts in his hands. She felt him shift under her and then his warmth breathe was on her neck as he began to kiss his way down her chest, a sigh sliding past her lips as his mouth closed around one nipple.

Dick alternated between her breasts enjoying the soft sighs and the taste of her skin. He loved having her in his lap which freed his hands to explore her body. He could feel her fingers in his hair pulling him tighter against her. Running one had up her back until his hand was in her hair he pushed her head down to kiss her, his tongue sliding into her mouth, meeting hers in a kiss that left both of them breathless.

Rolling her to her back, Dick continued to kiss down her chest and across her stomach stopping only when he reached the top of the thong. Slipping his thumbs under each side he slowly began to slide it down her hips and legs, letting his lips follow the same path. Tossing the panties over his shoulder, he slowly began to kiss his way back up her legs, stopping when his shoulders were between her thighs.

Glancing up to see if she was okay with him doing this, he lowered his head and kissed between her thighs. He actually laughed; Kathy had nearly come off the bed with the first touch of his tongue. Putting one arm across her hips he lowered his head back between her legs and went to work with one focus, making her come.

Kathy was nearly screaming in pleasure, she could barely breathe and she was right on the edge. "Please…Dick please for as wonderful as this is I need you inside me."

Giving her one last kiss, Dick stood dropping his underwear and joined her back on the bed. Moving between her thighs, both of her legs wrapped around his waist pulling her up to him. Slowly he began to slide into her, feeling her wrap around him and tighten as she neared orgasm.

"Dick now, you can go slowly later, now."

Sliding fully into her, Kathy came screaming Dick's name. The tightness of her gripping him as she came quickly sent him over with her.

Trying not to collapse all his weight on her, he held himself up on his elbows dropping his forehead against hers. "So Mrs. Winters was it worth the wait?"

Laughing, "oh yes, Mr. Winters and you can do that to me anytime."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Oh I can't believe you guys are leaving me. What will I do without you?"

Alex laughed and hugged Kathy. "Well let's see, you'll go back to New Jersey, get a house and probably start making little Winters that's what you'll do without us. Besides, most of the time we're only going to be in New York."

Frowning Kathy looked behind her where Dick was standing talking to Nixon. "Yeah, well it might as well be clear around the world. I know Ruth will never come to New Jersey, especially Nixon, New Jersey."

"Yeah well things change, and just give it some time. I'll write as soon as I get us settled. I promise you'll be too happy to miss us, hell you're glowing now."

Kathy blushed, "yes, well I guess I am happy. I just wish…"

"Don't say it, so do I. Look I need to get moving I'll write soon."

When Alex turned and started pushing Ruth toward the plane, she saw Buck waiting beside the door.

"You know kid; you don't have to do this. He would understand if you just told him, don't do this."

Alex shook her head. Buck had been after her to tell Ron the truth, but she knew she couldn't do that; it was better that he hates her and go on with his life. "Look, I'll come see you California and you can take me to diner."

Buck gave her one last hard hug and let her get on the plane. He stood watching the plane leave and finally walking over to talk to the man who had been standing behind a truck the whole time watching.

"So you could have at least come over and told her good-bye."

Ron snorted, "seems to me you were taking care of that and I hated to interrupt such a touching scene. Guess the all American boy next door won in this case."

Buck laughed and shook his head. "You are stupid you know that. Let me tell you what she wouldn't, you want to know why she said what she did, well she wanted you to hate her so when she left you'd find someone else who could make you happy. You stubborn jackass, she loves you; she's staying with Ruth, not going with me. Ruth is so torn up over what happened between her and Nixon that Alex didn't want to leave her alone."

Ron stood with his mouth open not believing what he was being told. "You mean to tell me she's not going with you? She loves me, well why the hell didn't she tell me? I would have understood the deal with Ruth."

Buck shook his head, "she knew you were staying in the Army and she wanted you to be happy and forget her. If it makes you feel any better, she's miserable leaving you, she's as stubborn as you and wouldn't tell you. If I was you, I would get Kathy's address that will be the one person who always knows to where to find her." Buck turned and walked away leaving a very shocked Ron still standing there.


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: Okay we own nothing except Alex, Kathy and Ruth. Nothing written here is intended to be disrespectful of the real Band of Brothers.

Okay so this is posted under my pen name, but this is actually a three-person story. My other writers in crime are; ILoveboyswhosparkle and Ber1719…we are working together to try and make something funny and a little different. Hope everyone out there enjoys our efforts…we know we are. :) Okay this story is rated "M" for not only language but also sexual situations…you've been warned. Another warning, beware the angst…

Chapter 20

_Ron stood with his mouth open not believing what he was being told. "You mean to tell me she's not going with you? She loves me, well why the hell didn't she tell me? I would have understood the deal with Ruth."_

_Buck shook his head, "she knew you were staying in the Army and she wanted you to be happy and forget her. If it makes you feel any better, she's miserable leaving you, she's as stubborn as you and wouldn't tell you. If I was you, I would get Kathy's address that will be the one person who always knows to where to find her." Buck turned and walked away leaving a very shocked Ron still standing there._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Nixon, New Jersey-Late 1945_

"Kathy, I'm home." Dick dropped his jacket by the door and paused for a moment. He could smell food cooking but the normal noises that should have been there was missing. "Kathy, where are you?"

Dick headed further into the house and found his wife sitting on the couch staring off into space. Kneeling down in front of her, he noticed a letter on the table. "Honey you okay?"

"Oh Dick, I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in, I'll get started on dinner I guess I must have spaced out for a moment."

Kathy tried to stand only to have Dick push her back down onto the couch. "Kathy, what happened, who's the letter from?"

Dick had a hunch that it was from Alex and the tears that welled up in Kathy's eyes confirmed it. "It's from Alex isn't it, what's happened?"

Throwing her arms around his neck, she cried until she had no more tears and all Dick could do was hold her and let her cry, he knew she would tell him when she calmed down. Finally, he heard her begin to sniffle and he handed her a handkerchief.

"Okay, so now will you tell me what's happened that has you so upset?"

Kathy leaned over, picked the letter up, and handed it to him holding it for a moment longer. "What's in the letter can never be discussed outside of us, that is the one promise you have to make or you will not be allowed to read it."

Dick nodded his head and Kathy released the letter. Sitting beside her on the couch, he started the letter.

_Kathy,_

_Well my business venture has proven very successful. As you might have guessed by now, we didn't go back to the states immediately. I took a little detour to Paris and thanks to all the money the men of Easy Company donated to my poker fund I found enough investors to start "Sisters Lingerie" the makers of thongs…ha no one had ever heard of this or seen them. They are a huge hit in Europe and we should be returning after the New Year to start finding a place to set up shop in New York._

Dick looked up at Kathy, "sounds like things are going well, so does that mean you'll be getting Christmas presents in the form of that wonderful underwear."

Kathy laughed and kissed Dick on the cheek, "silly man, she already sent some and if you're good I'll model them for you later. But that's not why I'm upset you need to keep reading."

_I'm sure you've noticed by now that the post mark on this letter is Switzerland, well a couple of reasons for that, the first being my family has always had a Swiss bank account, I needed money and had the number so there you go. God I love the Swiss. Okay so for the second reason and this is one you can't even tell Dick about. Yes I know you're his wife but this is one of those keep it to yourself._

Dick frowned at Kathy, "so if I'm not supposed to know why are you letting me read it?"

"Because, when you do read it you'll understand."

Dick picked back up where he had left off.

_Well I guess there's no easy way to say it so I'll just do it, Ruth was pregnant when we left Austria, and we kept it from you because we wanted nothing to spoil your happiness. However, last week, well who knows how long before you get this letter, but anyway, Ruth had a miscarriage and lost the baby. It was a little boy; he even had a full head of black hair. Ruth was devastated and the doctors have been keeping her sedated, so I think we're going to be here a while. You can't tell Dick, he'll tell Nixon and the last thing Ruth would ever want is for him to know. In her words, 'just one more way I have failed him.' She was almost seven months and the doctors have no idea why, hell she'd even stopped drinking._

_Please pass along the address in Zurich to Buck, and I hope to hear from you soon. Don't worry yourself sick, I've got this covered, but I just thought you should know._

_Alex _

Dick laid the letter back down on the table. "Well I can now see why you're upset, but this letter is at least a month old so I'm sure everything is okay by now." He frowned and leaned back and thought for a moment. "Alex was wrong about me; I would have never told Nixon about this, he's having a hard enough time as it is."

Kathy sighed and stood, "well let me guess, still drinking?"

"Oh yeah, I honestly doubt his is ever sober, and the fact he's moved back in with his family, yeah nothing is going to be improving anytime soon."

Kathy kissed him on the cheek, "well I'll finish diner so we can eat and I can show you the wonderful presents that Alex sent."

Dick grabbed her hand before she could turn away, "so maybe we could just skip dinner, what do you say?"

He loved the way Kathy still blushed and dropped her head, "well okay, uh I just happen to have on something you'd like to see."

Smirking Dick leaned back against the couch and enjoyed the show as his wife unbuttoned the dress and let it drop to the floor. Dick swore that the next time he saw Alex he would kiss her. The pink lace creation his wife was standing before him in would have brought the strongest man to his knees.

Turning completely around, Kathy smiled and held her arms to the side, "so do you like it or what?"

Dick pulled her down into his lap facing him. Kissing across her collarbone until he reached the bra strap, he pushed it out of the way. "Oh yeah I like what I see, but I like what it covers even better."

Kathy let her head drop back as he undid her bra and began to suckle at her breast. All these years she'd thought they were too small, Dick apparently thought they were perfect.

Wiggling her hips closer so she could push against his erection, "come on sweetie, I love all the attention, but how about…" reaching between them she managed to unzip his pants freeing him from the boxer shorts.

His head dropped away with a moan as Kathy stroked him. Licking his lips, he tried to push her off his lap only to feel her tighten her grip.

"Oh no Mr. Winters, I like you just fine where you are, let me show you why we girls love these things."

Keeping one hand on his erection, stoking him, Kathy took her other hand and pushed the thong to the side. Rising up, she was able to slide him deep inside her. Leaning in Kathy nibbled up his neck until she reached his ear, "just sit back and relax, this is the fun part."

At this point, all he could do was put his hands on her hips and let her set the pace. This position allowed her to be in control but pressed him deeper inside her, which was driving him crazy. Then she twisted her hips and he couldn't stop his release.

Trying to lower his heart rate, Dick dropped his head onto her chest. Her fingers running through his hair as she held him close. "Sorry that was so short."

Laughing Kathy slide off him and put the thong and bra back in place. "That's okay, you always make sure I'm satisfied, well this was my turn. So are you hungry now?"

Laughing he patted her on the butt as she was walking away "famished." When she left the room, he looked at the letter frowning again. It looked as if Alex was going to have about as much fun controlling Ruth as he did Nixon. Reaching over to pick up the phone, he realized that Alex needed someone to support her as he had with Kathy.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Switzerland-early 1946_

Alex left the hospital more upset than when she'd arrived. Two weeks, two very long weeks and there had been no real change in the situation. Ruth was no longer sedated but now she wouldn't eat, she wouldn't talk and all the doctors kept telling Alex it would pass. Sighing she looked up at the night sky, watching snowflakes fall between the streetlights.

Pulling her coat tighter around her, she began the walk home. As a kid, she'd always loved the snow and winter in general, but ever since Bastogne, she hated the cold. Opening the door to her apartment, she saw the mail lying on the floor. Picking it up she dropped it on the counter took off her coat and poured herself a glass of wine. The housekeeper had been good enough to leave a fire going for her so she took her letters and sat on the couch.

Smiling she saw the first one was from Kathy, she was sure that it had more news of her wonderful life, damn if she didn't love her so much she'd hate her. The second letter was from Buck that would be the first she read. Laying it aside she looked at the last one puzzled. The envelope only had a return address on it with no name. Tossing it aside for later, she picked up the one from Buck, ripping into it like a kid at Christmas.

_Alex,_

_Hey kid, hear things are going well in your business, I'm really proud of you. But I also hear things aren't so great personally. Dick called and gave me your address and said I should write._

Dropping the letter on her lap Alex took a large drink of wine and thought of ways to kill Kathy. She should have known she couldn't keep it from Dick. Frowning she took another drink. If she had told Dick, Alex would have expected a letter or visit from Nixon, did this mean than that Nixon didn't know or didn't care? Maybe there would be something in the letter that answered the question.

_I know you've finished contemplating painful deaths for me, so I'll answer the question running through your brain. Nixon doesn't know about Ruth. Dick wouldn't tell him, see he has his own problems and this would only make it worse._

Hmm, that added something to the situation, Nixon having problems and Dick being on her side. Ha, well Nixon got what he deserved as far as she was concerned. Poor Dick though, she could feel sorry for him.

_I would really like to see you, come to California and I'll take you to diner, I sure I owe you at least that. I'm here for kid; you know where to find me._

_Buck_

Picking up Kathy's letter, she smiled. Even before she opened it she could almost read the opening line…she was almost sure it would have the words 'I'm sorry' somewhere. The funny thing was she really wasn't mad. Dick was probably right, there had to be someone in the world she could lean on and Buck Compton just might be that person. Opening the letter Alex laughed as she read the opening line.

_Alex,_

_I'm so sorry, I had no idea he would call Buck. Please don't be angry that I told him, you see Lew is miserable too. Dick would never tell him, Lew is having a very hard time readjusting to being home and this would probably put him over the edge. Dick says he's only hanging on by his fingertips._

Dropping the letter on the table Alex couldn't finish it, not right now any way. If Kathy could feel sorry for Nixon she wondered how she'd feel if she saw Ruth right now. Tapping her fingernails on the table she made her decision, they were leaving Switzerland this week, even if she had to drag Ruth on the plane, enough was enough.

Picking up the last letter and her wine glass, she headed back into the kitchen for a refill. Looking over the envelope one more time it only had a return address for somewhere in Clarksville, Tennessee. Who the hell did she know there?

Opening the letter she saw there wasn't much written on it, which puzzled her even more, unfolding it and lifting the glass to her lips; the first line had the glass slipping from her suddenly numb fingers and shattering at her feet.

_Alex,_

_I love you and always have. I should have told you that before you left Austria but I let my stupid jealousy get the better of me. Buck told me what really was going on. I got your address from Kathy, if you ever felt anything please write back, if not, I'll understand that I probably ruined it all. I hope you are well._

_Ron_

Alex barely made it to a chair before her knees collapsed from under her. He loved her oh my God he loved her. The sad was there was nothing she could do. Looking down at the letter in her hand, or was there?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Alright, enough of this bullshit, we've been sitting here on our asses, or I should say you've been on your ass while I worked and tried to pull you out of this now I've had enough."

Alex was at least pleased to see that Ruth was looking at her, even if she still wasn't speaking. Deciding that anger was the best way to deal with this she continued in the same vein. Tossing a bag onto Ruth's lap, "I strongly suggest you get your ass out of the bed and dressed because I'm leaving this afternoon for Paris and then for the states with or without you."

Ruth's mouth dropped open, "you'd leave me here alone after all that's happened?"

"Well what do you know, she can speak. I'm not leaving you Ruth, but we've been here three months, half the time they had you sedated. I can't neglect the business and I can't leave you here either. It's time to rejoin the living."

"What did you do with…, with… the baby?"

Alex sat beside her on the bed, "I had him buried here. I used your last name and well I took Lewis as his first. I hope that was okay?"

Ruth smiled for the first time since they left Austria. "That's more than okay; I don't know how you do that." When she saw the confusion on Alex's face, "you always know what to do."

Alex snorted, "yeah, well I guess I've got all you guys fooled, get dressed. Let's go tear Paris up, I hear they like women with natural curves."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Nixon, New Jersey-Spring 1947_

Alex's taxi stopped outside a house that looked like something out of Ozzie and Harriet. Moaning and mumbling, 'you've got to be kidding me.' She paid the cab driver and walked up the walk, feeling the neighbors all peeking at her from behind their curtains.

Snorting she knocked on the door, yep that should set the neighbors tongues to wagging. She was still smiling when the door opened and Kathy squealed and launched herself into her arms.

"Okay sweetheart, can we get off the porch, I think your neighbors aren't too sure about me."

Kathy pulled her inside and the house was warm and cozy, exactly as Alex had expected. Kathy brought her a bottle opener and two glasses without her even asking.

"Alex, where's Ruth? Why didn't she come to see me?"

Alex patted her hand, "Kathy her not being here has nothing to do with you, and you know what she won't come here. As for where she is…I'm pretty sure she is still in bed with this weeks' boy toy."

Kathy frowned, "that bad huh?"

"You have no idea, but one thing remains steady and true, they all have dark hair and dark eyes. Lucky me, I never know who I'll run into in the mornings with just boxers as I eat my breakfast. Nevertheless, I'm going to see Buck next week so maybe this will give her some time, I don't know it'll probably be worse when I get back. So tell me what's new here?"

"Well honestly nothing. I love the letters you send and the pictures, of course Dick loves the wonderful thongs you create and send. So please tell me everything with Ruth."

Alex sighed, "I'm not sure you want to know everything. Well it's been bad; the men are one thing, but the drinking. Hell, most nights the bellhop and me drag her back upstairs and I just let her pass out wherever she lands. But sometimes the men are just too much. I'm exhausted just trying to keep up."

"Don't you think it's kind of foolish of her Alex to keep sleeping around like that? Aren't you worried she'll get pregnant again?"

Alex grabbed her wine glass and went to stand looking out the front window. Taking a big drink she answered, "no, see Ruth can never have children again. I didn't tell you everything in the letter, she nearly died when she lost the baby and well there was so much damage, she can't get pregnant."

Alex heard Kathy gasp behind her but refused to turn, she couldn't face any more tears. "But you know it's okay, Ruth said the only children she'd have ever wanted was with Nixon any way, and since that's not going to happen, she's okay with it."

She felt Kathy come to stand beside her at the window, but wouldn't turn to face her. She was so tired of crying and she knew if she looked at Kathy, she'd start again.

Kathy sensed it was time to change the subject so decided to do a little snooping of her own. "So I guess the question would be are you seeing anyone?"

Alex laughed, "Subtle Kathy, real subtle. To answer your question, no I'm not seeing anyone, little too busy working and keeping up with Ruth." Alex waited and watched Kathy out of the corner of her eye. Kathy was frowning and thinking which meant she was trying to find a way to ask…

"So have any interesting letters?"

Alex turned, "why don't you just ask me what you're dying to know. Did Ron write to me? Yes, he wrote about six months ago while I was still in Switzerland."

Kathy's entire face lit up, "really I'm so glad he wrote, what did he say, did you write back, have you two seen each other?"

"Wow, one question at a time, so let's see he told me he loved me and that he was sorry for what happened in Austria. Yes, I wrote him back and well, I wouldn't exactly say we've seen each other."

Kathy watched Alex smirk and return to the couch. "What do you mean, not exactly?"

"Well let's just say I've seen him but he hasn't seen me. Let me tell you, in that small little town he lives in, that was an incredible difficult task. In fact I thought he might have seen me for a moment, but then someone caught his attention and I left."

Kathy looked sad, "well don't you want to see him?"

Alex sighed, "Kathy stop, just enjoy being with me and stop meddling. Not everyone gets the fairy tale ending."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"That Mr. Compton was a wonderful meal and this has been a fantastic month. I'd really forgotten how much I loved being around you."

Buck smirked, "yeah well lately I love having you around too, especially since you love to pay for things and me just a lowly working guy only has to smile."

They had decided since it was Alex's last night that they would have diner in her hotel suite so they could talk. Buck had been waiting for the right moment to broach a touchy subject and decided it was now or never.

"So Alex, are you ever going to forgive Ron and go see him?"

Alex nearly choked on her wine. "Gee's Buck, what is it with you and Kathy. I really thought I would make it this whole trip without hearing about him and then tonight you start. Why?"

"Maybe because I would like to see you happy and I think you would be happy with him. I know that the two of you are perfect together, just too stubborn to see it."

Alex set her glass down and began to pace. "Look Buck, we do write each other and we say what we want in those letters and he of all people should be pushing to see me and hasn't, in fact doesn't even mention wanting to see me." She stopped in front of him and put her hands on her hips. "Besides what seems to make you think I'm not happy with things like they are?"

Buck lifted an eyebrow, "oh I don't know when was the last time you had sex?"

Alex thought for a moment and then frowned. "You know that's none of your business."

The smirk that crossed her face should have warned Buck but he was still shocked when she lifted her dress and straddled his lap. Leaning in her lips brushed his ear, "you know we could fix that little problem right here and now."

Her lips were on his, and her hands were in his hair and in that moment, Buck forgot that it was his friend on his lap. He ran his hands up her legs until he reached the top of the hose and continued to follow the garter belt up her legs until he reached her hips. Running his hands around her hips to cup her ass, that's when he felt the back of the thong. Oh, now he could understand what all the fuss was.

Moaning into her mouth, he used his long fingers to trace down the back of the thong until he could rub between her legs. What he found there brought him to his senses, she wasn't wet, and she was just doing this just to replace someone.

Pushing her back her grabbed her head between his hands and looked at her. Her eyes were still closed but there were tears leaking from beneath her lids. Finally, she opened her eyes.

"Alex, not that I'm notflattered, but sweetheart, go see him. I'm not him and no matter who you're with, they not him."

Nodding her head, she curled up into his lap and just let him hold her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alex hadn't expected Ruth to be up when she arrived but what she saw when she opened the door scared her worse than anything. The entire room was covered in newspaper that looked like it had been ripped apart to make it look like confetti; empty bottles covered the table and floor and even a couple of them shattered.

Screaming Ruth's name she ran into the bedroom to see Ruth half off the bed snoring lightly. Her face covered in mascara tracks from where she'd been crying. Leaving Ruth, she went back into the other room and began to search for clues as to what had happened.

She finally had her answer when she picked up the society page of the New York Times, the only piece of paper not shredded. The picture on the front told her everything she needed to know. Crumpling the paper in her hand, "Oh my God, I should have killed him when I had the chance!"


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: Okay we own nothing except Alex, Kathy and Ruth. Nothing written here is intended to be disrespectful of the real Band of Brothers.

Okay so this is posted under my pen name, but this is actually a three-person story. My other writers in crime are; ILoveboyswhosparkle and Ber1719…we are working together to try and make something funny and a little different. Hope everyone out there enjoys our efforts…we know we are. :) Okay this story is rated "M" for not only language but also sexual situations…you've been warned. Okay so this chapter like the last has more angst than should be allowed…

Chapter 21

_Screaming Ruth's name she ran into the bedroom to see Ruth half off the bed lightly snoring. Her face covered in mascara tracks from where she'd been crying. Leaving Ruth, she went back into the other room and began to search for clues as to what had happened._

_She finally had her answer when she picked up the society page of the New York Times, the only piece of paper not shredded. The picture on the front told her everything she needed to know. Crumpling the paper in her hand, "Oh my God, I should have killed him when I had the chance!"_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Nixon New Jersey-1947_

Dick arrived home later than usual and for the first time he wasn't happy to be home. He had no idea how he'd let Nixon talk him into this, maybe it was because Nixon just looked so depressed sitting in his office this afternoon. Closing his eyes he dropped his head on the steering wheel, remembering exactly how he'd gotten into this mess.

Lew had come into his office late that afternoon looking miserable. "Hey Dick, how's it going?"

"Fine Lew, what's wrong you seem down for a man with a new wife."

Lew snorted, "yeah well things are a little tense right now, see she really doesn't know all that many people and we've been spending nearly every night having dinner with my folks and well, if I didn't already drink I would be by now. I just wish I could get her to make some friends."

Dick rubbed the back of his neck, "well why don't the two of you come over tomorrow night for diner, I'll call Kathy and…"

"Gee, Dick that would be great, thanks you just don't know how much that means to me. You've just saved me from another night of hell."

Watching Nixon walk out of his office, he had no idea how he got himself into these situations.

Raising his head from the steering wheel, he looked at the door deciding that maybe he should get Kathy into a thong tonight because after tomorrow night he just might not see them again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sitting across the table from his wife Dick knew there were no thongs in his future. Kathy had gone out of her way to be nice to the new Mrs. Nixon, but the woman was pure evil. Dick had suspected she married Lew for the money and now he knew that was the case. She'd done nothing but complain about the type of house they lived in, their furniture and even the way Kathy dressed.

Kathy lifted an eyebrow at Dick but managed to hold her temper. She was dying to remind Lew that had he married her friend he wouldn't be sitting across from her drunk and embarrassed. Sighing she glanced at the clock, this night couldn't end fast enough.

"So Carrie, what do you do for fun all day?"

"I'm sorry; my name is Kathy not Carrie and well…"

Waving her hand around like a queen on parade, "yes well, Kathy or Carrie, what's the difference."

Kathy twisted her hands together below the table and prayed for a lighting strike to kill the woman sitting across from her. Glancing over a Nixon she sighed and released her hands, she'd never seen a man more miserable. Without saying anything, she laid her hand on Lew's arm and gave him a smile.

Lew's blurry eyes lifted to meet Kathy's eyes. He had no idea why he tortured himself like this, seeing her and Dick together only reminded him of how stupid he'd been in pushing Ruth away. He was dying to ask about her but knew if he brought another woman's name into the conversation that Misty would act even worse.

"So Carrie, Lewis tells me you know the woman who owns Sisters Lingerie. If you don't mind me asking how you ever met someone like her, she seems well a little different than someone I would expect you would know."

Kathy smiled, "well it's a long story and let's just say we go way back. But I know that the men have to work tomorrow…"

"Well if you go so far back maybe you could do me a favor, I'd love to have some but Lewis won't let me, could you get me some?"

Lew stood and grabbed his new wife's hand pulling her to her feet a little harder than he needed to. "Let's go Misty. I told you no on that issue so don't use my friends to go around me."

Misty pouted but followed Lew to the door, "I just don't understand you, we have all this money and I ask for one little thing…"

"You know I don't understand why when I don't give you this one little thing you want to make a big deal out of it?"

Lew took a deep breath and kissed Kathy on the cheek whispering that he was sorry. Shaking Dick's hand, he pushed his wife out the door, heading home where no doubt he would have to refight the entire night with her.

Kathy turned and headed into the kitchen, washing dishes wasn't her favorite thing but right now it was better than throwing them. The house was finally silent and all she could hear was the ticking clock in the other room. The ticking slowly started to calm her and when Dick quietly appeared next to her and began to dry, she wasn't feeling as violent as she had been.

Sitting down the dish in her hand, she turned and put her finger in his chest, "listen to me right now, if you ever bring that woman back into this house, so help me, I'll take every thong I own box them up, putting them in storage and you'll never see them again."

She watched as Dick calmly dried the wet spot she'd left on his shirt and laid down the towel. Curling a finger under her chin he merely smiled, "really, I think that might be hard to do when you see what I'm going to do to you tonight."

Kathy stood a moment and stared at him. Smirking she launched herself into his arms locking her legs around his waist. "Lead the way; I can't wait for you to show me."

Sitting her on the counter and pushing her dress up toward her waist, he dropped to his knees in front of her. "Well what do you know the counter is the perfect height for what I have in mind."

Kathy could feel her pulse accelerate at just the thought of what he was about to do. She'd have never guessed before they were married that he could be so wicked. She watched as he draped one leg over his shoulder and pushed her thighs apart. Kathy moaned as his fingers brushed against her pulling the thong to one side. The cool air of the kitchen had a moment to touch her before his mouth covered her, his tongue licking and probing.

"Dick please, I don't know if I can stand anymore." Trying to scoot closer to the edge and increase the pressure from his tongue on her, she felt his finger slide inside her. When she felt him curl his finger, she came screaming his name.

Slowly Dick rearranged her clothing and stood leaning forward to kiss her. "So do you think I need to be punished by taking away the thongs?"

Kathy didn't open her eyes but was smiling, "nope, they are safe, bring on Misty Nixon, if this is my reward for not hurting her, we'll have her over every night."

Laughing Dick picked his wife up and started upstairs with her. Pausing at their bedroom door, he smiled down at her. "You know I think you are finally putting on some weight after all this time. It's nice."

Kathy made a small noise and smiled. She couldn't wait to tell him why she'd gained weight.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kathy's peaceful mood was shattered two days later when Alex burst into her house brandishing a much-damaged paper. Kathy watched as the paper landed in front of her. She didn't have to read it, she knew exactly what it said.

"You know Kathy; a little warning about this wedding might have been nice. Misty, you're kidding me right, who marries a woman named Misty. So let me see, he'll marry this bimbo but nearly destroys our friend."

Kathy cringed "I'm sorry, believe it or not, we didn't have but a day's warning ourselves and well, hell Alex I've had my own problems to worry about." Kathy watched as Alex's eyes narrowed.

"Hmm, really your own problems, well what in the world could have been more important than giving me some warning before Ruth tried to drink herself to death."

"Well for one thing, I'm just a little distracted right now and oh hell, I'm pregnant."

Alex opened to her mouth to continue yelling and suddenly stopped and turned. "You're what?"

Kathy giggled, "I'm pregnant, and in about seven months we are going to have a little Winters in the house."

"Oh my God that's wonderful, so when did you find out, does Dick know yet?"

Kathy smiled and rubbed her still flat stomach, "well I found out last week and Dick, well he found out last night. He's so excited but…"

Alex sat down, "but what? If he's excited there shouldn't be a problem."

"Well you know the business with Ruth losing her baby came up and now he's all nervous. Especially when you said the doctors didn't know why Ruth lost her baby and then you came up and the fact you never got pregnant with Ron and well…"

"So he's worried that because we arrived here under unusual circumstances that it could affect us."

"Yeah that about sums it up, I told him he was just being too cautious but then after he left for work I got to thinking about it and what do you think?"

Alex hugged her friend, "I think you are going to be fine and this will be the cutest most spoiled child in the history of children. How it could not be when Auntie Alex plans on spending obscene amounts of money."

Kathy wiped away her tears, "you are too good. Now you understand though how it slipped my mind not to warn you. How bad was it?"

Alex stretched out her long legs and leaned her head back against the sofa, "oh well the usual, every drop of liqueur in the house gone, when that was gone all the bottles broken, all the glasses broken and the entire newspaper save that page on the table ripped to shreds. I found her passed out in the bed, no idea how she found her way there, but just glad she did."

"So what are you going to do now?"

Alex sighed, "well that's the second part of the visit, we're leaving and going back to Switzerland. I've effectively scared the board members here and I feel safe leaving. But I think I need to get her out of the country."

"So will you be back for the birth?" Kathy hated to ask but she really was a little more scared than she wanted to admit.

Alex smiled, "of course I will silly. In seven months I'll have Ruth hooked up with the flavor of the month and be here by your side."

"Oh, so Ruth won't be coming with you?"

Alex shook her head, "don't think that would be very wise, not with Nixon showing up. Don't worry, we'll take lots of pictures and when we return in a year you can come to New York and show of the newest addition to her."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Spring-1948_

"So Dick not too much longer now and Kathy will be calling all in a panic, are you excited yet?"

Dick smiled at Nixon, "yeah, a little, I'd be lying if I didn't tell you I was scared too. I don't want to lose her Nix and women die in childbirth and…"

"Relax Dick; she made it chasing you across Europe this will go fine. So yeah, speaking of Europe, uh, have you heard from Alex? Is she coming back for the birth?"

"I think what you really want to know is how Ruth is and is she coming?"

Nixon looked down, "yeah well maybe that too. Just curious, can't blame a guy for asking."

"Well to tell you the truth Nix, Ruth didn't take your wedding announcement in the Times all that well, so I'm pretty sure she won't be coming."

Nixon snorted and threw a paper on Dick's desk, "yeah well funny thing about not taking things well seems she's found a way to mend her broken heart."

Dick picked up the paper that showed a color photo of Ruth and a very attractive man kissing with a bottle of champagne in front of them. The writing was in Italian so Dick shrugged at Nix, "okay, so she's kissing someone you don't own her Nix; she's free to do as she wishes."

Nixon rubbed his face, "I know it's just you tell me she was heartbroken, yet she looks like she got over it."

Pointing at the paper again, "you mind telling me what this says?"

Nixon picked it back up and read over it again, "Yeah, something about the more flamboyant half of Sisters Lingerie is the toast of the town with her latest Italian friend. Ha, friend my ass, he's probably bending her over a table…"

"Okay Lew, enough, what do you want her to do, you're married she's not and well, you kind of made it clear how things were. Look if you can't play nice while Alex is here, maybe you shouldn't come and I won't have you upsetting Kathy."

Lew, held up his hands, "no I'll keep my mouth shut. This is about the two of you, not me. I'll be good."

Dick laughed, "yeah well if you're not, I'll let Alex have you…I think she's still pissed over Zell Am See."

Nixon got up and headed for the door. He paused for a moment before leaving, "yeah, well so am I."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Zurich-1950_

Alex sat in her office going through yesterday's mail. The only time she had to work was the morning and well she was a little behind. Sorting out the personal mail from the business, she picked up a letter from Kathy and smiled. Yep, that was the right way to start the day.

_Alex,_

_I hope everything is going well in Zurich; I miss the two of you and hope that you will come back to New York soon. You just wouldn't believe how much little Richard has grown. Seems like he grows more every day and well Dick is so excited about getting to take him to do what he terms 'man things.' I have enclosed the latest photos so you can pass on to Ruth, and well speaking of Ruth I have some news that might be of interest._

_Lew is getting divorced, again. Misty the evil bimbo is gone and he is alone again, maybe you could come back now. I know you tell me I'm a hopeless romantic, but I really believe they were meant to be together, what do you say? I'll be waiting for your reply._

_Kathy_

Alex laid down the letter and thought for a moment. Maybe now wouldn't be a bad time to go back, he was divorced again and maybe Kathy was right, happy endings could happen.

Picking up the next letter, she noticed the return address of Tennessee. As usual, no name was on it. Sighing she opened it and held it for moment before unfolding the paper to read.

_Alex,_

_This wasn't really how I wanted to tell you this but…_

She felt her heart stop, she couldn't read any more, this was probably the letter she'd been dreading for years, the one that told her he was lost to her forever. Glancing down she had to be strong and read it no matter what it said.

_…I'm going to Korea, another war and well I guess that's where I feel needed. I'll be leaving around the end of this month and I know I'm asking too much, hell I've not seen you in nearly five years, but could I see you, please? I still love you and I'm willing to wait forever if that's what it takes._

_Ron_

Relief and stress surged through her; thank God, he wasn't getting married, but what the hell, another war? Hadn't the last one been bad enough? Glancing at the calendar, she grabbed the phone calling a private detective she kept on retainer. As soon as she found out where he was leaving from she would see him, it had been too long.

Getting up she headed to Ruth's room not bothering to knock but walking in and standing by the bed. Glancing over at the man still asleep in the bed, she had to admit he was attractive, funny how they all looked like Nixon.

Looking down at Ruth, she kicked the bed jarring Ruth out of sleep. "Come on Alex, what time is it?"

"Early my dear and you need to get up I'm heading back to the US and you are coming with me."

Ruth groaned and rolled to her back, "why would I want to do that? I think there is more than enough here to entertain me."

Alex pointed at the man lying next to Ruth, "wow, imagine that, he still isn't Nixon so when are you going to stop trying?"

Ruth snorted and struggled into a sitting position, "I'll stop when it's Nixon."

Sighing Alex sat on the bed next to her, "well if you're willing that could be possible, he's getting divorced."

Ruth jumped to her feet pulling the sheet with her, "well what the hell are we waiting on, don't you have me packed yet?"

Alex laughed and followed Ruth out of the room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Okay so Kathy I really need you to check in on Ruth, I've got some where I have to be I promise to be back in just a few days…"

"No Alex, you don't understand, Dick left yesterday to go train Rangers for Korea and Richard has decided to enter the terrible twos early and I need you here I can't cope with two children."

Alex dropped down in her office chair holding the phone so tight her knuckles were white. She was going to see Ron in two days, now Kathy was struggling, and she knew better than to leave Ruth without a support system. Closing her eyes, she knew what she had to do.

"Okay sweetie, calm down, I'll change my appointment and I'll come to see you tomorrow. It'll be okay."

Hanging up the phone, she sat in the quiet of her office trying to find the courage to make the phone call. Picking the phone up again, dialing the number, she waited.

"Hello."

"Hello Ron its Alex."

The silence for a moment had her worried, but then when he spoke again the warmth in his voice nearly broke her.

"Well hello sweetheart, I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to seeing you tomorrow. It's been too long, but I'm sure you're as beautiful as ever."

Closing her eyes tighter, she felt the tears running down her face yet her voice was steady. "Well that's what I'm calling about, I'm not coming. Kathy is having a hard time and well Ruth…"

"So once again I mean nothing to you, you've chosen them over me and you know I'm leaving for an undetermined amount of time. Damn you, I've waited five years and nothing from you but letters. I'm done Alex, I can't do it anymore." The coldness in his voice froze her heart, but in the end, she wouldn't change anything.

"Ron, please…"

"No Alex, no more please Ron. Good-bye Alex, I hope you have a nice life alone, I won't be not anymore."

The next sound she heard was dial tone and he was gone.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_1953_

"So Dick, I thought I would tell you I'm getting married again and I'd like you to be my best man."

Dick looked up from his paperwork, "so let me see if I understand the first two didn't work out, what's this third time's the charm?"

Nixon shrugged, "yeah something like that, she's great, I think you'll like her and she accepts me as I am."

Dick sighed, "what drunk all the time." Holding his hands up before Lew could respond, "fine I'll be the best man."

"Great, you and Kathy at the house this Saturday, it'll be great."

Dick waited for Lew to leave before picking up the phone and calling Kathy. "Hi, it's me; you might want to call Alex. Nixon's getting married on Saturday, yes, we have to go I'm the best man. Well just thought she should hear it from us. Okay I'll see you tonight."

When Kathy called Alex and Ruth's apartment, only the housekeeper was there and she promised to pass the message to Alex and Alex alone, little did she know the housekeeper was extremely unreliable.

Alex arrived home to find the apartment empty, thinking that Ruth had already gone out for the night, she decided to head into her office and get ahead of some paper work. Opening the door to her office, she found Ruth sitting behind her desk with letters scattered across it.

"Okay Ruth, want to tell me why you felt the need to go through my desk?"

Ruth waved her hand at the mess on the desk, "you know, funny thing, I got home and found a message saying Lew is getting married again..."

Alex closed her eyes and sighed she made a mental note to herself to fire the housekeeper in the morning.

Ruth continued on, "…and well I was out of alcohol and I thought you might be holding out so when I started doing through your desk I found this wonderful pile of letters stashed in you know what they say about curiosity, so I decide to read them. Why didn't you ever say anything about the fact he wanted to be with you?"

Alex shrugged, "doesn't matter now, you'll notice there have been no letters in the last three years, besides, I couldn't leave you alone, not after all that had happened."

Ruth pushed away from the desk, "damn it Alex, I never asked you to be my baby sitter. Don't you think you deserved to be happy?"

Alex sighed, "I never said I was I was unhappy and that," she gestured to the letters, "well that's over now. So what do you say that you and I take a trip somewhere fun and not be here when Lew gets married, again?"

Ruth giggled, "alright then, I'm all for getting drunk and laid and not necessarily in that order." Ruth frowned for a moment, "hey what do you say to going to San Francisco?"

Alex's eyebrows shot up, "well okay by me, but why there?"

"Oh well, I know you would like to see Buck and well, why not."

Alex shrugged, "okay, get out of my chair and I'll make the arrangements."

Ruth happily bounced to the door clutching a piece of paper in her hand. Once she was outside the door, she reread the letter again.

_Alex,_

_I'll arrive in San Francisco on Sunday. Please be there._

_Ron _

Ruth trotted off to her room thinking how proud Kathy would be with her for meddling.


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: Okay we own nothing except Alex, Kathy and Ruth. Nothing written here is intended to be disrespectful of the real Band of Brothers.

Okay so this is posted under my pen name, but this is actually a three-person story. My other writers in crime are; ILoveboyswhosparkle and Ber1719…we are working together to try and make something funny and a little different. Hope everyone out there enjoys our efforts…we know we are. :) Okay this story is rated "M" for not only language but also sexual situations…you've been warned. Okay so this chapter like the last has more angst than should be allowed…

Chapter 22

_Ruth happily bounced to the door clutching a piece of paper in her hand. Once she was outside the door, she reread the letter again._

_Alex,_

_I'll arrive San Francisco on Sunday. Please be there._

_Ron _

_Ruth trotted off to her room thinking how proud Kathy would be with her for meddling._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_San Francisco-1953_

Ruth was humming as she dressed, she had been successful in getting them to San Francisco and she'd been successful in passing a note to Ron in Alex's name having him show up at the bar in the hotel tonight. Hell, she'd even reserved another room for them under his name; yep this was going to be interesting to watch.

Glancing out into the living room, she could see Alex reading over a report and occasionally giving her a strange look. Smirking she knew Alex thought she was drunk, but actually she was completely sober and extremely pleased.

"So if you're done working on that silly report, let's head down to the bar before dinner, shall we."

Alex frowned, "this silly report as you refer to it ensures that you get to live in this lap of luxury, but I'll make the concession seeing as you are in such a good mood tonight."

Ruth bowed, "well thank you so much you highness, hey I've got an idea, why don't you wear your hair down tonight, who knows maybe you'll get lucky."

Frowning Alex reached back and unclipped her hair. "Well I don't think I'll get lucky but hey, if it will keep you happy."

Once they arrived at the bar, Ruth made sure that Alex's back was to the door. Glancing at her watch, she expected the man of the hour to show any minute and kept watching the door with great anticipation.

"Okay Ruth, who is he? I know you're waiting on someone, so who is he?"

Ruth pulled her eyes away from the door and smiled. "I'm not waiting on anyone, why do you think that?"

Alex rolled her eyes, "well let's see, you look at your watch and look at the door and then look at your watch. Is he late or something?"

Ruth started to answer when the man in question walked in and began to look around. Smiling she looked at Alex, "you know I'm really hurt that you think I would leave you for some man. But whatever, I'm getting another drink, would you like one."

"Sure okay." Alex watched as Ruth headed over to the bar. She had no idea what was wrong with her, but she was acting very suspicious.

Ruth eased up beside Ron, "so are you looking for someone particular or will any old female do?"

Ron's head jerked around in surprise, "Ruth, what are you doing here?"

Tilting her head to the side, "well see, I just thought I should tell you that Alex has no idea you're here. I arranged this little get together and if you'll take this," putting the glass of wine in his hand, "and deliver it to the lady with the long black hair I think you'll be very happy."

Before Ron could move, Ruth kissed his cheek, "you kids have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Ron watched her walk out of the bar then looked at the glass in his hand. Looking back to where Ruth had pointed he saw her, her black hair lose and flowing down her back. He could help the stupid smile that came across his face, he was sure Ruth had tricked her into letting it down. All the photos he'd seen of her over the years it was always up. Taking a deep breath, he started over to the table.

Alex was getting annoyed; the bar shouldn't be taking this long. She was getting ready to turn around and look for Ruth when the glass suddenly appeared on the table. "Well about time, what did you do have to fly to France to pick it up?"

Reaching for her glass she was shocked when a male hand grabbed hers mid-reach. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Ron was ready, so when she looked up, he released her hand at the same time his other one cupped the back of her head. "I'm pretty sure I'm about to kiss you."

Alex's mouth opened and his lips were on hers the next. Her stunned brain took a moment to catch up that the man she'd not seen in over eight years suddenly was here. Once her brain processed that, she grabbed his jacket with both hands and tried to pull him closer.

Ron chuckled and pulled back, "you know I have a very nice room in upstairs, why don't you and…"

Alex was on her feet and pulling him toward to the door. "What are you waiting for, no need to ask."

The door to his room had barely shut when Alex pushed him back up against it, "God, I've missed you so much."

Before she could lean in to kiss him, she felt his hands in her hair, holding her back from him. "Okay, before you get too pushy, can we please slow down and enjoy this?"

Alex stepped back from him and started to undo her dress, "oh yeah, we can do that, but uh, let me get comfortable."

Ron's mouth went dry as he watched her strip. She looked even better now that she had eight years ago and he couldn't stop his moan when he saw the bra and matching thong.

Alex kicked her heels off and stepped back close to him, "well now, let me see what I can do to relax you."

Dropping to her knees in front of him, she made short work of his zipper, freeing him; she stoked his length and lightly kissed the head.

"Alex, come on, I'm not going to last long if you keep doing that."

Smiling up at him, "well that's what I want, and then we can take it slow." She closed her mouth over him enveloping him in warmth. She felt his hands tighten in her hair and his breathing increase.

She felt his hands leave her hair and could hear clothes brushing against one another and when she looked up at him again, his jacket and shirt were missing.

Ron growled and pulled her off him. "Oh no, you aren't going to finish me off just yet." Pulling her to her feet, he backed her against the bed pushing her down. Alex didn't have time to even move before his mouth was between her legs.

The sound of something ripping caught her attention and she laughed as she watched him toss the thong over his shoulder. "Well thank goodness I have more than enough of those; they never seem to survive you."

Ron kissed his way back up her body and positioned himself over her. Cupping her face in his hands, he gently kissed her lips. "I love you, I always have and being away from you has been torture."

She felt him begin to enter her and wrapped both her legs around his waist pulling him deeper into her. She knew she should say something, but couldn't find the words to reply to him. She did love him, but somehow saying the words would just make it worse when she had to leave him.

He dropped his head on her shoulder and tried to calm his racing pulse. Being back inside her was the most wonderful feeling in the world and he really wanted to make it last, but when he felt her move under him, he couldn't stay still any longer and began long, slow thrusts inside her.

He felt her nails dig into his shoulder and knew she was close, leaning down he did the one thing he knew would send her over the edge, he bit her neck.

Alex came so hard she couldn't breathe but she swore she had two orgasms, the first when he bit her and the second when he came. She felt his weight relax on top of her and pulled him closer. She knew this wouldn't last but for tonight they could be together.

Alex eased over and looked at the clock, they had made love so many times she knew she'd be sore later today. Easing from the bed she quickly grabbed her clothes and slipped them on. She thought about leaving him a note, but didn't know what to say, she only hoped that he wouldn't be too angry when he woke up, but who was she kidding, he'd be furious.

As the door slipped closed, Ron's eyes opened. Sighing he could only shake his head. She just wasn't ready yet; he just wondered how much longer would he have to wait.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dick shook his head at Kathy; this wedding was turning out to be a disaster. They hadn't gotten to the reception yet and Lew was drunk, not that Dick could blame him. He'd nearly wanted to drink when he met the new to be Mrs. Nixon. Kathy had put it best when she'd told him Lew was still in love with Ruth. The new wife resembled Ruth too much. Taking a deep breath Dick tried to decide what to do with Nix.

Pulling him to his feet, he tried to get him focused enough to get to the reception. "Come on Lew, let's go."

"I screwed up Dick, just seeing Nancy in the dress is too much, it should be Ruth, it should've been Ruth."

"I know Lew, come on let's get in there and get this over with."

Dick finally managed to get Lew seated next to his new wife and give Kathy a small smile, raised his glass. "If I could have everyone's attention, I would like to propose a toast to Lew and Nancy. Here is too…

Dick couldn't finished because Lew had stood and cut off the speech. "Yeah, here's to the most beautiful woman I knew back in the war, the woman I was stupid enough to let get away from me, to the woman that should be…"

Dick quickly realized what Lew was about to say and grabbed his arm, dragging him out of the room and into the garden. "What do you think you're doing? You were about to say something stupid on your weeding day. What are you thinking?"

Nixon shrugged, "this whole time we've been away from each other and she hasn't tried to contact me at all."

Dick sighed, "well, you haven't exactly shown her that you're still interested by getting married again. Not to mention, you didn't part on good terms the last time you were together."

Lew gave him a sad smile, "guess I just keep screwing my life up. I'm sorry Dick to drag you and Kathy into this, would you mind asking Kathy to do something for me?"

Giving Lew a suspicious look, "what do you want her to do?"

Turning to go back into the reception, "have her tell Ruth I'm sorry and not a day goes by I don't think of her." Dick stood shocked as the door shut behind Lew. Sometimes his friend still had the power to fool them all.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_New York-1956_

Ruth was alone tonight, a rare occurrence, but hey, sometimes a girl just needed 'me time.' This was one of her favorite bars to come to when she wanted to be alone. It was off the main strip and only locals who knew it ever showed up here. However, it was a Wednesday night and the place was dead.

The door opening and a couple entering pressed closed together only held her attention for a moment. Facing forward she traced designs on the top of the bar using the condensation from her glass. Sigh she wished Alex was back, at least that would be someone to talk to, but she'd left yesterday to go back to France, pissed but extremely excited by the opportunity to fire someone.

When the door opened, again she didn't even bother turning to look. The bar tender glanced at whoever had entered but returned to polishing glasses. Sighing again, she downed the rest of her drink and picked up her purse.

"Vat is that you?"

Ruth couldn't believe what she was hearing; slowly turning to face the voice she could only stare at Lewis Nixon.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alex glanced up at her secretary, "I told you I didn't want to be disturbed Anna."

"I know Ms Alex, but the lady on the phone said this was important and she didn't...she said to tell you that she didn't give a shit how busy you were, to get your ass on the phone."

Alex raised her eyebrows, "let me guess, Ruth."

The secretary nodded and handed her the phone. "Ruth damn it I've had a bad day and this better be good."

The giggling from the phone set her teeth on edge, typical Ruth, playing games.

"Oh Alex relax and are you sitting down, I hope you are because when I tell you the news you will be."

"Okay Ruth I'm sitting down, what's the news?"

"I'm getting married tomorrow."

Alex's grip tightened on the phone, "what the hell do you mean getting married? Married to whom?"

"I'm marring Lewis."

Alex pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at it a moment then returned it to her ear laughing. "You know for a moment I could have sworn you said you were marring Lewis."

The same giggle from Ruth, "that's exactly what I said. See we met last night and we…"

Ruth explained how they spent the entire night talking, and that they both admitted they'd been wrong to ever leave each other and that well; they should finally end this and get married.

"I know it's kind of sudden, but I'm happy, please just be happy for me."

Alex smiled, "I'm happy for you, I just wish I could be there. I'll see you guys after the honeymoon, have a good time, and you know what, let Lewis pay for this trip."

Ruth laughed, "yeah he said you'd say that. You know Alex, I'm going to be married and you no longer need to worry about me, I heard a certain person was living in Germany, why not take a trip."

When Alex hung up the phone, she sat staring at the far wall. Kathy was married and happy, now Ruth was getting what she wanted, maybe it was time…picking back up the phone, she made her plans.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Berlin, West Germany-1956_

She was standing in front of the Brandenburg Gate pacing back and forth trying to stay warm. She was only going to give him a few more minutes and then she was leaving. She wasn't even sure he'd gotten the message and now; well that's what she got for taking a chance. Sighing she looked at her watch, he was thirty minutes late, he wasn't coming. Pulling her coat tighter around her, she started walking back toward her hotel, deciding to take a trick from Ruth's book and drink herself into a better mood.

Because she had her head down, when she bumped into the man she didn't look up merely mumbled an 'excuse me' and tried to step around him. The man laughed and stepped into her way blocking her.

Looking up she met the amused eyes of Ron Speirs, "damn woman you are so impatient, not even willing to wait on me just once."

Jumping into his arms, she kissed his face, "okay, I'm going to tell you what I should have told you years ago I love you."

Smiling against her lips, he just laughed. "I know but we're going to correct that right now. So how do you feel about changing your name?"

Alex looked at him strangely and smiled, "only if it's to your name."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_1957_

Kathy and Ruth received the telegrams at almost the same time.

_Ronald Alexander Speirs born 6am, 8lbs 10oz. Mother and son doing well, father controlling as ever. Situation completely normal._

_Alex_


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER: Okay we own nothing except Alex, Kathy and Ruth. Nothing written here is intended to be disrespectful of the real Band of Brothers.

Okay so this is posted under my pen name, but this is actually a three-person story. My other writers in crime are; ILoveboyswhosparkle and Ber1719…we are working together to try and make something funny and a little different. Hope everyone out there enjoys our efforts…we know we are. :) Okay this story is rated "M" for not only language but also sexual situations…you've been warned. Okay so this chapter like the last has more angst than should be allowed…

Well this is the end and I would like to give a big, no a HUGE HUG to Ber1719 and ILoveBoysWhoSparkle, without them this would have never been written and to all of you that have reviewed; thanks for your support.

Keep an eye out, you never know where we'll strike next. :)

Epilogue

_Normandy, France -2009_

The black Rolls Royce pulled to a stop on the private airfield as the Lear Jet touched down. The man who stepped out of the car was tall, his dark hair containing a touch of gray, and the hard cold look on his face kept people away from him. Someone from inside the car had him turning back and speaking to them, The exasperated tone conveyed his frustration.

As the jet rolled to a stop, the stairs came down and a tall silver haired man stepped down the stairs and met the dark haired man half-way. Shaking hand the silver haired man motioned back to the plane and then toward the car. Both men separated and returned to their original locations. This time the dark haired man opened the door and assisted an older lady from the back with extreme care.

The silver haired man reappeared at the stairs with an older lady on his arm, carefully assisting her down the stairs. From where they stood they saw the dark haired man hold out his arm to the lady only to see her slap it and from across the tarmac they could clearly hear, "damn it Ronnie, I'm not that old. You do that one more time and…" The growl from the man had the woman walking beside him laughing, "you know son, you're just like your father."

"Kathy, I'm so happy you could come, I'm just sorry Dick wasn't up to it, however I see you've brought Richard. How are you Richard?"

"I'm fine Alex, I see that you are doing well, still giving Ron hell I'd say."

Alex snorted, "I think the other it's the other way around. Too damn much like his father and now he thinks I'm old and needs to be waited on hand and foot too…"

Ron growled, "mother you know that isn't the case I just think since dad died you push yourself too hard."

Kathy laid her hand on Alex's arm, "we're so sorry about Ron, I know it wasn't expected."

Alex looked off across the tarmac until she had her emotions back under control, "no, it wasn't expected and I miss him so bad." Turning she laid her hand on her sons shoulder, "but I have someone who looks so much like him…well it's almost like I still have him."

Kathy watched as Ronnie, as he'd always been called, smiled and put his arm around his mother. Alex was right; he really did look like his father.

Richard cleared his throat, "well we should probably be going as I think you two ladies are the guest of honor at this party this afternoon."

Once everyone entered the car, Alex took Kathy's hand. "Okay so everything is set up, we'll be traveling over to the cemetery in a few days and everything else is arranged."

"That's good, so you've confirmed that it happened?"

"Yes, the explosion happened last night, gas main broke isn't that something. However, I just arrived back in town last night we had a little business to take care of."

Across the seat from them Kathy heard Ron snort, "what, is there something I'm missing?"

"No Kathy, just ask my mother what she did at this meeting we had."

Kathy turned at looked at Alex who merely shrugged, "what, it was business. Can I help it if I really enjoyed it?"

"Okay, you want to tell me what you did?"

Alex merely raised an eyebrow, it was Ron who finally started to speak, "well you see, my most warm and friendly mother, walked into a board room yesterday and announced to the CEO she'd just bought the company and would be liquidating it immediately. She did all this with that smile my father always warned me about."

Kathy tried her best not to smile, "so did the CEO have a name?"

Ron frowned for a moment, "yeah it was Sindotti something like that, you should have seen her she really enjoyed it." Ron shook his head in amazement at his mother's actions. "The poor man had just found out he had lost his daughter and there is my mother smiling and crushing his world."

Kathy did smile, "so you took care of him Alex?"

"Of course, he is now completely broke and I've made arrangements to ensure that others will be taken care of. My mother will be very comfortable."

At the same time Ron and Richard said, "your mother?"

Both men stood back and let the two women cross the cemetery alone. The stone was new and the grave still covered in flowers, the names were those of three girls that had been killed in the gas explosion.

Ron and Richard had no idea why their mothers wanted to stop here, but they gave them space.

Kathy and Alex held hands staring down at their graves. Kathy was the first to speak, "well I guess we were always right that we died huh?"

"Yes, but I think Kathy that in the end our lives were better for it. All three of us found love, some of us just took longer than others and well," Alex turned to look back at the two men standing behind them, "we have two wonderful sons to show for it."

Kathy smiled, "yes we do, I just wish Ruth could have lived to see this."

"Me too, but you know when Lew died in '95, she wouldn't have wanted to go on without him, so it didn't surprise me when she was gone a year later. And I guess those drinks were catching up on them too."

Kathy giggled, "so you really destroyed your father?"

Alex grinned, "oh yeah, and he had no idea he was standing across from his daughter, but he was scared of me for once and it felt great. You should have seen Ronnie's face; he wore his best intimidating look…ah, so much like his father the day I tried to shoot him."

Both women hugged and laughed. Turning with their arms still around each other they walked back toward the two men who were now so important in their lives, leaving the grave of the three girls behind them.


End file.
